The Birth Scar
by LilianPearl
Summary: Sequel to LaReina Valdéz-Black. Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. Sirius is still alive at the moment. If you're looking for a slightly more rebellious Harry, this is the story to read! Think Skins meets Hogwarts!
1. Chapter 1

_**Back for one week**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They are the property of JK rowling. I only own the new OC's which appear in the following chapters. **_

_*_

Harry Potters bedroom was the usual for a boy who was just about to turn sixteen. He didn't particularly enjoy the cleaning of his room. So he usually left it to the last thirty minutes of his stay at Privet Drive to cram every single one of his possessions into his school trunk. Underneath Harry's desk stood three empty bottles which once contained alcohol, one, a bottle of vodka, and the other two, whiskey. Littered around the main floor area were a few empty packets of cigarettes. These actions can be largely blamed on the fact he grew up with muggles all his life. Muggle teenagers had very different ideas of fun than magical teenagers.

Harry had finished his fifth year at Hogwarts. It had been by far his most hated year at the school, which he had called home, and hoped his sixth would be much better. He had only been in Privet Drive one week, but he had written to his friends, Ron and Hermione every day, as a result, a large stack of letters lay on his desk. Seven letters from each Ron and Hermione, and two from Remus Lupin, telling him some news about Sirius. Harry was extremely grateful for the fact that his stupidity did not result in Sirius getting killed. He was looking forward to seeing his godfather again and explaining to him exactly what happened.

Ron, Hermione and Lupin all told him how he would be coming back early to the Order. They obviously didn't want to wait too long thought Harry as another Daily Prophet was delivered through his bedroom window. He paid the brown owl and hastily sat down to look at the first page as it flew out the window. There had not been one article in the paper about Sirius being innocent. The Order was right. The Ministry were trying to keep the public unknown to what was going on in the wizarding world. Overall, the Daily Prophet was just rubbish, if you wanted to get the facts, you'd read the Quibbler.

Harry had just one night left in Privet Drive, and then he would be back to the world he loved. Harry abruptly stood up, dropping the extremely boring paper on the ground, to join all the others under the bed. Honestly, he would miss this place. Sure, it wasn't as enjoyable as Hogwarts, or Ron's house, or even Grimmauld Place. But, he had grown kind of fond of the friends he had made. Though, he had to admit, weren't always trustworthy. But…But he had Jessie… Not that he particularly liked her either.

Jessie was a sixteen-year-old girl who lived a few houses away. Harry wasn't exactly sure how to describe her. She wasn't someone you'd really respect like Hermione, or wasn't someone you'd greatly enjoy talking to like you would with Ginny… She was just… A really, really easy girl.

She had slightly wavy light brown hair, which always hung to her shoulders, and had these squinty hazel, eyes, as if she was always trying to shade the sun from them.

Overall, she was quite a pretty girl. But there was very little to talk about with her. She seemed to be proud of the fact she had had so many boyfriends, and she always thought of it as some kind of achievement if she could get another while still with her current boyfriend, so Harry rarely placed much trust in her. Not that he really cared if she was faithful. She had said there was some kind of party in the park that night. He remembered her vaguely pointing out that there would be 'drinking and stuff ', as they were sitting alone up in her bedroom one night. Well, it'd be better than sitting around in his room all night.

**

'Sirius?'

Remus Lupin had entered his friends hospital ward at Saint Mungos. However, the man named Sirius appeared to be asleep.

'Sirius? You awake?' Remus gently poked Sirius on the shoulder.

The handsome man fluttered his eyelashes for a few moments, and then opened his eyes. They appeared sunken, as if he had suffered a great ordeal.

'Hey Remy,' Sirius yawned, 'What's up?'

'Harry' Lupin said shortly, '… Sirius, do you want to come?'

Sirius looked up, slightly shocked.

'Well, yea, I did.' He started, 'But, I didn't think I'd be able to. You know, what with being in hospital. Bloody gits won't tell me when I'm out so I can see my own effing godson.'

'Yea well, I think you should come. I mean, Harry would like to see you a lot more than me. Plus when I came in the lady at the front desk said that you could go whenever you want. Healers said this morning that you're in perfect condition… What good news to bring back to the Order.' Remus smiled at his old friend.

'Yea…' Sirius broke off, deep in thought.

Although he was incredibly happy to be well enough to see his godson Harry, he was also slightly worried. He wasn't sure what he'd say to him… He did cause a lot of trouble. Was he supposed to tell him off for acting so rashly? Was Molly right in thinking that Sirius saw Harry as another James rather than what he was, a child, that had to be taken care of?

As if he knew what Sirius had been thinking he said, 'Listen Sirius, we should at least get him away from those muggles. They're hardly doing any good for him. Then we can think about what else can be done.'

Sirius nodded solemnly. He just hoped he wouldn't have to be the one to take things further. When he could finally push these thoughts out of his mind, his mood had greatly elevated. He was very excited about seeing his godson, and he almost wished he could do it alone. Remus and Sirius both exited St Mungos and quickly found a place to apparate back to the headquarters of the Order Of The Phoenix. This year something was changing slightly within the building. The Order had collectively decided that it would be better to fit as many wizarding families at they could into Grimmauld Place. The house was just a haven of safety. It would be unfair to shun some wizarding families that needed its protection. Most of the families, Sirius proudly noticed, were families of DA members. Mrs Finnegan and her son Seamus, the Longbottoms, the Changs. As well as Order members and their families, just ordinary people who wanted protection could find it in Grimmauld Place. Sirius had to admit. The place had been done up spectacularly. The women of the Order had outdone themselves, but he couldn't dare say it to them of fear of getting hit with a charmed sweeping brush.

The rooms had been tidied and each door now had a new shiny number and a keyhole, just like a hotel. People could have a choice of a family room or they could be separated into girls and boys, which was done for the teenagers and younger children. Parvati and Padma Patil joined the new girls dorm along with Ginny and Hermione, while their parents took one of the newly furnished double rooms, Mrs Finnegan took a small single room to herself while Seamus joined Harry and Ron's room. The same went for the Longbottoms. Neville joined the boys' room while his grandmother took her own single bedroom quite far away from the dorm. The Changs however, they decided on a family room, as if to keep their only daughter Cho away from all the other teenagers. Sirius was excited about having so many people to talk to, as well as having Harry back. He was in fact, also quite excited about the fact he would finally get to see his niece whom he hadn't seen since before he went into Azkaban. She was about the age of Harry now, and had a younger brother and sister. Sirius couldn't contain his excitement that he would be reunited with some of his family again. Not able to wait any longer, Sirius suggested to Remus that they pick Harry up earlier.

***

Harry knew that he was to be collected at twelve that night. So he saw no harm in going down to the park to say farewell to some of his friends. He spotted Jess right in the middle of a group of girls. They were sitting on the edge of a path and watching the guys, who were completely drunk, jump off the swings to see which one could land the furthest away. Unknown to Harry, his Godfather and ex-professor had just apparated to his house and were told that they could find him down here. Lupin wasn't sure if they should really stand there spying on Harry, but they could hardly butt in and make him leave with them before he said his goodbyes. Sirius seemed to be having the same dilemma as he watched Harry make his way over to the girls, and kiss the girl with the light brown hair on the lips. Personally, he didn't know what the hell Harry was doing. He would have gone for the smaller blonde in the mini skirt, but he decided not to question his godsons' choice of girlfriend. The two men witnessed Jessie and Harry sit down beside the remainder of the girls. One of the girls at the end of the row, with jet-black hair had a bottle wrapped up in a brown paper bag. Sirius heard her ask Harry if he wanted some, and watched as the bottle and bag was passed down.

Lupin clearly found Harry taking a long swig from the unknown contents of the bottle a lot more shocking that Sirius did. After all, Harry was a marauders son. For about fifteen minutes Lupin and Sirius watched the party, quite bored. The conversation between the girls was not very interesting, and Harry just remained silent throughout it. Finally, the girl with the black hair stood up, asking if anyone wanted to go talk to Mark, who was apparently her next hopeful boyfriend. That's all they had spoken about over the last few minutes and Sirius was finally glad when the large group of girls left Jessie and Harry. Maybe he could find out something interesting about his Godson.

'So…' Jess started, Sirius immediately understood what kind of relationship they had, 'You're wondering if you have to stay in contact with me?… Because you don't you know.'

'Well, um… yea, kinda.' Harry replied, taking another swig from the bottle and passing it to his girlfriend.

'When are you leaving?'

'Tonight.'

'For how long?'

'Until next summer.'

'Oh,' Jess handed the bottle back, smiling, 'Hey, do you want to come back to my room for a while?'

Harry looked at his watch. It said eleven. He knew he had to go sort out his belongings. He hesitated.

'Thanks, but I really have to pack.'

'Where do you go for the whole year, Harry?'

'…Away…'

'Ah, so, until next year then?' Jess turned to him, just before rising from her seat on the hard ground.

'Yup. Next year.'

And with that the girl had left. Lupin looked curiously at Sirius.

'What the hell kind of relationship was that?'

'A slutty one,' Sirius grinned feebly.

With that, Harry threw the remainder of what was left in the bottle in the bin close by him. Then walked over to the guys who were at the swings. They were too far away to hear, but the men saw them all clap Harry on the back, and some hugged him. Sirius noticed Jess, from the other side of the small park, give Harry a sort of wistful look, but she was now with someone else. A tall gangly sort of fellow, walking away from everyone… Perhaps going to her bedroom.

****

Harry was walking back along in the direction in which he came from. Saying goodbye to Jess was always awkward every year. But this year more especially because they had actually been 'going out', rather than just messing around. He knew that even if it was something more this year, it didn't mean anything. Nothing changed during the course of their one week relationship, she still saw other people. But he just couldn't be bothered. She was just a normal girl, why for just one week only, would he go look for another equally as ordinary girl to keep him occupied? He cautiously opened the front door, knowing that Petunia and Vernon were now in bed, leaving Dudley to lock the door whenever he came back. Slowly trying to make no noise he made his way up the stairs and into his bedroom, only when he closed the door behind him and turned around did he notice anything unusual.

'What the fuc-' Harry said a little two loudly, 'Oh, thank God its just you two.'

He was a little embarrassed and didn't really want to look into his Godfathers eyes. He was lucky to be standing here in front of him now, and that was all because of Harry.

'You ready to go?' Sirius grinned widely, 'You're going to be really surprised back at Grimmauld Place.'

'Why, what's going on?'

'We've taken in loads of wizarding families. And everyone should be awake now waiting for you!'

'We would have told you in our letters Harry,' Lupin added seeing that a temper tantrum might erupt, 'But we felt it might be better to tell you in person. Who knows who's reading our mail.'

After the past week of acting like a muggle, Harry was glad to be finally going back home. He didn't realise it over the past week, but he had missed all those little things about magical life, like Fred and George charming the food to fly over their heads every dinnertime, flying a broomstick, and just simply being able to talk about magic which was forbidden at the Dursleys. They would be reaching Grimmauld Place by flying. This thought extremely enticed Harry. He could barely remember the last time he had been on a broom. After Harry was completely packed and Hedwig was in her cage, Lupin, Harry and Sirius lined up on the back lawn. Sirius had attached Harry's trunk to the back of his broom, while Hedwig was on Harry's. And at last, Harry was back to where he felt most at home, on his broomstick, flying high above the unsuspecting muggles.


	2. Back to Grimmauld Place

**Back At Grimmauld Place**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They are the property of JK rowling. I only own the new OC's which appear in the following chapters. **

First thing Harry saw was quite a large amount of bushy brown hair bound towards him. He felt squashed as Hermione hugged him.

'Hi Hermione.' Harry said though he was finding it a bit hard to breathe.

'You smell funny Harry. Like whiskey or something. Ron is upstairs. Mrs Weasley was just getting a snack ready for you. She said you'd probably be starving. Oh Harry, I have brilliant news. Loads of people from school are here. All their families!' Hermione paused for a breath here, 'Hi Sirius, hi Remus.'

'Hello Hermione, everyone in the kitchen? The Order members?'

'Yea, all waiting for you.'

Sirius and Lupin headed straight for the kitchen. Saying goodbye to Harry, also with Sirius adding he'll see Harry down in the kitchen in about an hour.

'Late meeting.' Hermione explained hurriedly, as she lead Harry upstairs to his old room. He noticed there were new shiny numbers on all the doors. This is where Hermione explained about all the new families. There were so many rooms in the house; the place could basically be used as a hotel. Harry's bedroom was a bit more crowded than what he remembered. There were now five beds, each with a trunk at the end, except for his one. In the room were Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville and Ginny. Dean and Ginny both squashed up on the same bed. Ron jumped up and immediately helped Harry drag his trunk to the bottom of his bed. Hermione was beaming. She obviously found this union of students quite remarkable.

'Oh Harry there is _so _much going on.'

'Yea mate, its all pretty exciting. A lot of wizarding families are using this house to keep their families safe. You know all the families that are in the Order. No new ones have joined. Some people are living here but aren't in the Order, like Seamus' mum.' Ron informed him.

'Isn't it a bit risky for them to live here without being part of the Order?'

'No, they just don't want to be part of the Order, but they're not going to betray us. Its just, You-Know- Who is looking for Order members, living here, they'll be safe but they won't be sought after.' Hermione said.

'Guess what else mate,' Ron said loudly, ' Sirius… He's got more relatives…_Good_ ones apparently. Can you believe that?'

'What?'

'Yea, He has two nieces and a nephew… They're hardly Regulus' children are they?'

'Can't be, I saw on that tapestry that he didn't have any children. Though I didn't notice another sibling of Sirius'… When did you see them anyway?' Harry became curious.

'Just there after Sirius left to get you. They came alone, no mother or father. Wonder what's going on. Mum just introduced them to everyone. Strange thing is, the youngest two looked kinda foreign. But the oldest one didn't look like that.'

'How come Sirius never mentioned them to me?' Harry now felt slightly hurt. His Godfather never mentioned he had more family, even last year when they were talking about his brother; he never mentioned the fact that his brother had children.

'They mightn't have been on the tapestry Harry because none of the family were left to write it in. It hardly just automatically happens does it?'

Harry just shrugged. He didn't know what to make of it. But he was sure that Hermione was right. It seemed the most logical explanation.

'Well, where are they now?'

'Well, they were given rooms, don't know where. I think they each got a separate room-'

'What? A room each?' Dean asked indignantly, 'But we all have to share. What makes them so special?'

'There is only one girls dorm and one boys dorm and they hold five people each. So, they may as well have separate rooms, seeing as the dorms are already full.'

'Here, see this.' Ginny showed Harry a newspaper. At first he thought it was the Daily Prophet but then he realised he couldn't actually read it… He scanned over the writing, trying to figure out what language it was. It definitely wasn't French, or German. He knew that for sure, he was _able _to speak both those languages… He thought aloud to the group, suggesting it could possibly be Spanish or Portugeuse.

'Hmm. That's what I said too.' Hermione mumbled, looking over Harrys shoulder.

On the front cover was a large picture of a girl. The picture had been taken at night and she was standing outside a large brick building, or wall. Harry wasn't sure. There was something about the picture that gave the impression that whoever this relation of Sirius' was, she was a tad bit wild. Her long blonde hair was messy, the wind was blowing it to her left. In her left hand was what Harry believed to be a paper coffee cup, like the ones you get in Cafés. Every so often, one of her fingerless gloved hands would be lifted up to her face to give Harry the finger, then she would resume drinking the contents of her coffee cup.

Harry could not read the article at all. He couldn't even make out names of people, unsure of whether it was a word or a name. There were other smaller pictures. One the particularly struck Harry was the last one. Ron told him that was her sister. And Ron had been right, they looked nothing alike, the youngest looked so foreign, yet the oldest didn't. They were at a fancy party, or perhaps a wedding. Their hair and make-up had been done to perfection and they had long flowy gowns. Whoever this girl was to Sirius, she was clearly famous wherever she came from.

Harry greatly enjoyed the time they spent catching up. Harry, Ron and Hermione found it difficult to get a room to themselves to talk. Now that each of the bedrooms was inhabited, they took refuge in a stairwell on the top floor. Sitting down, leaning their backs against the cold wall, they began to discuss what was happening in the dining room below, which eventually, somehow, led to a talk about Ginny. Ginny and her boyfriend, Dean.

'He just really pisses me off. Wish he didn't have to stay with us. Stupid Seamus had to bring him along. He's a muggle born, see.' Ron added when Harry looked utterly confused.

'Maybe there'll be enough rooms for the two of them to share one.'

'Nope mate, already asked. At least I'll be able to keep an eye on them here… And you'll keep and eye on them in the girls dorm, yea Hermione?'

'Yes Ron.' Hermione rolled her eyes. Clearly uncaring to the Dean and Ginny situation.

After an hour had passed up in the deserted stairwell, the trio heard Mrs Weasley call from the dining room door. Harry honestly wasn't sure how Mr Weasley was going to cope with all this cooking. She had all the Order members who usually stayed for dinner, in addition to all the extra teenagers and their parents. On entering the large dining area, Harry spotted Sirius sitting beside a small blonde girl whom he had just been looking at in the foreign newspaper. He took a seat next to Sirius, with Ron and Hermione just opposite him. Lorena was a very short girl, but very pretty. She had extremely long blonde hair, which she let hang in forlorn waves. Her eyes were painted black and she had a number of facial piercings, just like Harry. She had two in her lip and one in her nose, and a large amount of piercings decorated her ears. Her clothes were some of the most unusual Harry had every seen. She was wearing a large baggy jumper, with red and black stripes. One side hung over her shoulder, revealing what may have been a black bra strap. She was wearing a tiny denim skirt and on her feet she had a pair of very old, blue converse. The remainder of the Order members were in the process of standing up to leave, or head up to their rooms upstairs.

'Wotcher Harry.' Tonks said as she pushed back her chair and knocked it on the floor with a heavy thud. 'Whoops… How was the flight over? A lot shorter than Lorena's here.' Tonks gave a chuckle.

'You sleeping upstairs Tonks?' Sirius asked.

'Yup.' And for some reason she blushed as she headed out the door.

'Yea…' Sirius absentmindedly said to himself, shaking his head, watching Tonks leave, as if knowing what she was about to do once she got up to her room, 'Lorena here, my niece, she flew from Spain… Had to make three stops. Must've been cold.'

'Well, it got cold as soon as we passed over France. Of course, it rained.' Lorena said this with such a perfect English accent and looked up at Sirius with a pout to suggest it was his fault for the bad English weather.

'Wait, hold on one second.' Ron said rather loudly, 'A niece from Spain… With an English accent and blonde hair? Am I missing something?'

'Ron, don't be so rude.' Hermione whispered, nudging Ron in the ribs.

'What? I'm just asking a logical question.'

'Yea, I suppose I should explain this. I should have explained this years ago to you Harry… But…' Sirius just broke off.

'Ron maybe we should go.' Hermione stated getting up, 'I'm sure everyone is still in your room. Lets go back up there.'

Ron looked rather unhappy at the Lorena girl but accepted Hermione's decision.

'So…' Sirius said running his fingers through his long hair, ' I suppose it starts with my sister-'

'You had a sister? But the tapestry up there never said you had a sister?'

Sirius looked at Harry confused, 'Yes it does, just after Regulus, it says Sophie. Maybe you just didn't notice it. But its there all right. And I suppose the reason I never told you was I felt guilty. My family were completely… er, well they all went to Slytherin. My sister and me didn't. She was the youngest and always copied me. We were really close you know. She died while I was in Azkaban so I didn't get to go to her funeral…. Anyway, she made our parents proud eventually by marrying a pureblood, from Spain. Notoriously dark wizards. Supported Grindewald back in the day.' Harry glanced at Lorena to see her roll her eyes at the mention of her Spanish family, 'Had three children, one whom I met, Lorena, born just five months after you, then for her two other children, I was in Azkaban…'

'And_ why _did you feel guilty exactly?' Harry asked.

'Well, I should have stopped it. We just lost contact, and I never bothered to help. I mean, I knew that families past and I couldn't even do anything to stop it.' Sirius ran his hand through his hair again. Tormented by the past. Thinking of his sisters death, of Lily and James. Everyone he loved. It obviously wasn't very fair on him.

'I mean, I chose my friends over my family.'

Harry knew what this meant.

'Don't get me wrong Harry, I loved being with you, Lily and James, but I should have made time for other stuff. I suppose, I Just didn't see that my sister was under threat from her husband.'

Lorena cleared her throat and smiled at Sirius.

'He's still alive and very much taking care of us you know.'

'Yea I know,' Sirius said bitterly. 'But I hate that son of a bitch.'

'Me too.'

'Well, you're more of a Black than one of them anyway Lorena.' Sirius smiled down at her.

'Thanks.' She replied and cheekily added, 'Is being a Black better?'

Sirius chuckled. And slumped back in his chair, smiling at the opposite wall.

'Well, I really have to be off to bed. Haven't slept in hours. Night.' And with that Lorena left the room. Harry still didn't know what exactly to think. He had this news just thrown at him today, and he still wasn't sure how he was going to take it. Why would his Godfather lie? He did make a very good argument why. But it did make Harry feel slightly guilty for taking Sirius away from his family. Is that what Sirius wanted? To actually _make_ him feel guilty? With that thought, Harry raised himself from his seat, without saying goodnight and walked up to his bedroom. He wasn't in the mood for someone trying to explain their actions to him. No matter how justified his Godfather was in making him feel like shit, he definitely wasn't in the mood for it tonight. Leaving the sandwich Mrs Weasley prepared for him beside Sirius, he was finally, just glad to be out of there and be able to go to sleep again.

Sirius sat alone in the growing darkness.


	3. Harry Versus Cho

**Harry versus Cho**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They are the property of JK rowling. I only own the new OC's which appear in the following chapters. **

The summer was becoming increasingly more boring as each day went by. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were not allowed to leave the safety of Grimmauld Place at all, due to the fact they were all still very much underage. Though, Harry had to admire Lorena's boldness. She occasionally snuck out under Harry's cloak to buy food for the rest back at the house. Harry enjoyed this, but felt increasingly angry he couldn't leave and enjoy the outside world. Simply going for a walk in the park became something he could only dream of. Ron and Lorena's relationship was on edge constantly. Ron blamed Harry's bad mood on Lorena and got extreme satisfaction out of annoying her. Ron couldn't believe Harry even let her have his invisibility cloak. Ginny and Hermione tried their best to force Ron and Lorena to be friends, but nothing worked.

Ron noticed how every girl who was living at Grimmauld Place seemed to adore Lorena and were constantly clinging from her. Ron used the excuse that the Patils and Lavender never seemed to leave her alone, and if they were around, he wouldn't be around. Personally, Harry had no problems with Lorena, he was sure she was a lovely person to be around, but he just could not face the fact that Sirius had kept this a secret from him, the secret being Lorena and her siblings, so he dare not look them in the eye or speak with them for too long. Sirius noticed the tension and had no idea what to do about it. The introduction of Lorena Valdez and her siblings, Carlos and Taina seemed to turn everything upside down in Grimmauld Place. Sirius, badly wanting to help fix the mess he started, brought in Ron and Hermione one morning to help.

'What exactly is going on?' Sirius asked, 'Since when has everyone been so moody?'

'Well obviously it starts with Harry. As soon as he is, he converts everyone else too.' Ron said bitterly.

'He's… um…He's just kind of angry about this whole Lorena thing-'

'Pff, angry. And so he should be, she's right annoying.'

Sirius looked incredibly surprised, ' But, why is he mad? What'd she do?'

'…Nothing. Its you.' Hermione said, giving Ron a reproachful look.

'Me?! Why on earth is it me?'

'You never told him about it.'

'I explained that to him the night he arrived-'

'Yea, he told us what happened.' Hermione said quietly, 'Something about how you regret spending so much time with him and his parents because you could have helped Lorena and her mother instead.'

Sirius suddenly slapped a hand to his forehead. 'Shit, that sounds bad…'

'So, you did say that?' Ron asked, not exactly expecting this to be entirely true.

'Well, yea. But I didn't mean it like that. Trust him to turn it into something against him.'

'Harry has nothing against Lorena… For some reason Ron does.' Hermione said slowly, turning to Ron who rolled his eyes at her.

'What do I do?' Sirius asked Hermione.

Hermione merely shrugged, not knowing what exactly to say to Sirius. He obviously hadn't been very tactful when it came to talking with teenagers, which Hermione found quite surprising seeing as he himself found it so hard to grow up.

'Maybe I'll just tell Harry what happened… Though I'm not sure if he'll believe me. He has this incredibly annoying way of thinking I'm always wrong and he's always right.' And with that Hermione left the living room, leaving Ron to stretch out on the rug before the fire, with Sirius gazing into it. Ron had basically met all the new families who had come to stay at Grimmauld Place, except for one apparently. Cho Chang had just entered the living room, clutching a book in her right hand. Obviously she had been looking for some solitude, and not realising there to be people in here, entered. Initially she looked shocked, glancing from Sirius to Ron, who had both looked up at her entrance. Then gazing coolly at Ron, as she retreated and swiftly shut the door.

'Ooh, what's going on there?' Sirius asked. 'She seemed mad at you.'

'Hmm, yea. She was a hell of a lot of trouble last year. More trouble than she was worth but…She's Harry's ex-girlfriend.' Ron stared with a grimace at the door through which Cho had just entered and quickly retreated.

'Ex? Really?'

Ron laughed rather coldly. 'You obviously don't really know Harry do you?'

'Er what do you mean?'

'Well, basically everyone is his ex-girlfriend. He's pretty much the biggest whore around honestly. He's lucky he's a guy and can get away with it.' Ron lay back down with a glance at Sirius, 'She was one weird person, Sirius.'

Meal times at Grimmauld Place were always on edge. Ron snapped at Lorena, and when this happened Hermione started to snap at Ron, and eventually Harry would get involved to tell the two of them to grow up. Though there were some who found these events rather amusing, such as Tonks, Fred and George who often tried to provoke an argument, leaving Mrs Weasley completely livid. Though, all that was nothing compared to how breakfast that morning would be. With the arrival of Cho, there would be much more to argue about. Ron forgot to mention to Harry that his ex-girlfriend would be dining with them that morning, and conveniently enough she had been placed in between Harry and Ron, with Lorena on Harry's other side. Fred and George, who had obviously influenced Mrs Weasley's initial seating plan, grinned down the table at Harry and Ron. Knowing the whole 'sneak' business from last year, they turned to Tonks and eagerly whispered the story in her ear.

'Harry dear, you've barely eaten anything since you came here. Anything the matter?' Mrs Weasley asked from the other end of the table.

'No, Mrs Weasley, I'm completely fine.'

Cho reached over Harry to pick up a saltshaker.

'Excuse me, I was using that.'

'No you weren't, it wasn't even near your hand.' Cho replied icily. 'You're probably not even planning on eating, are you?'

'Yes he was using it excuse me, and I had bagged it next for your information.'

The entire dining room went quiet to look at this, quite unusual argument which had started over less than all the others did.

'Um…' Lorena started, looking around at her plate and the table, 'Could I have that next? My potatoes are a bit too dry for my liking.'

'Of course,' Ron said, 'Lorena has it next.'

'Er… Did he take something this morning?' Lorena whispered rather loudly.

'No.' Ron said indignantly, 'I did not take something this morning. I just understand unlike some people, the importance of having a rota for the saltshaker. There are many people here, we can't be so selfish, Cho.'

'Or you could have just asked for it.' Lorena added, taking the salt from Ron, 'I mean, how long are you here? And you're already just snatching things out from other peoples noses.'…Everyone looked at her slightly confused, 'I don't know exactly what's going on, but I don't what to have to be against those two. They seem to be pretty possessive...' Then she deliberately passed the saltshaker down the opposite way towards Ginny, not taking an eye off her food. Everyone kept deadly silent. Unsure of exactly what to say next. Unfortunately for the Order, they would have to endure another one of these arguments, however the next would be slightly more personal.

'Are you going to tell on me?' Harry asked in a mock innocent voice which made Cho blush furiously and look down at her plate for the rest of the meal.

The living room had become a place for the youth of Grimmauld Place to congregate, along with Sirius and occasionally Lupin. Following an incredibly boring day, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lorena and Ginny were by the fire. Hermione was showing Lorena an ancient runes book, which seemed to be much more complex than the average schoolbook. 'Its so fantastic to talk to someone about runes!' Hermione was saying happily. Ginny sat nearby stroking Crookshanks, and lazily browsing through a teenage magazine.

Harry and Ron were talking silently. Both expressing their mutual dislike for all the girls huddled in the opposite corner, Lavender, Parvati, Cho and Padma, all just giggling to their hearts content. Sirius and Remus were also enjoying the serenity of the room. Sitting in armchairs by the bookshelf they were both reading todays Daily Prophet, however, Sirius was slightly more interested in watching his Godson. He had a feeling another argument was going to start and he definitely did not want to miss it.

'Sirius, please could you stop staring.' Remus said quietly.

Sirius just ignored him. He saw all the girls in the corner walk over to the fireplace and take a new seat there.

'Hi Ron.' Lavender smiled sweetly.

'Er, hi. Do you want something?'

'We're just bored on our own. No one to talk to around here. Don't know how you stuck it last year. This place is so boring.'

'Well, I suppose that lack of bitches to hang out with can get pretty annoying. But we're perfectly fine here.' Harry wasn't saying this in anyway coldly. In complete truth he really thought this to be fact. Parvati, Lavender and Cho usually had lots of girls to hang out with, and what else would girls do other than bitch? He didn't know Padma at all, but she was probably the same.

'Why is it you always seem to think you're right in being able to insult me?' Cho asked, not harshly, but more sadly.

'Because I am right.' Harry didn't look away from the fire as he said this, hoping that he would not witness any tears. He really wasn't in the mood for it. 'Have I actually ever been wrong in anything I've said yet?'

'In fact yes.'

'Refresh my memory.'

'Marietta.'

Ron and Hermione just looked at Harry, in a kind of a tortured way.

'Well, actually Cho, he _was _right. If it was you who had to keep something a secret, you wouldn't particularly like it if say, Ron or myself went to Dumbledore or something, would you?'

'I explained already to you about Marietta, Harry.' Ignoring Hermione.

'Yea, and it honestly wasn't that good.' Harry turned away from her, rather bored of the nights proceedings.

'You know what?' Cho said rather shrilly, 'You think you're so great and brilliant, with your stupid DA which you couldn't even _control_.'

'I actually think we controlled it quite well.' Harry grinned, 'Took a few weeks for Marietta to get those spots off her face didn't it. Might teach her to be a sneak in the first place.'

'You know, I didn't even learn anything there.'

Harry grinned and in a high pitched girly voice he said, 'Ooh, you're a wonderful teacher Harry. I've never been able to stun anything before.'

Ron burst out laughing and Hermione was clearly trying to suppress a giggle. Lorena looked from Cho to Harry, not exactly sure what was going on. She was biting her cheek looking very cute and Harry suddenly felt a kind of a pang in his stomach. He turned away from her swiftly as she caught his eye.

'Yea well… Maybe I say that to every guy-

'Hey, I never doubted you did.'

Cho blushed scarlet, she seemed flustered and possibly on the verge of crying. 'I don't know _why_ I even wanted to talk to you in the first place. You're so conceited and _not _funny.' She waited for him to say something similar… 'What, don't you have anything to say to me?'

'Nope. I'm a guy Cho, sex is sex.' Harry shrugged, 'I was hardly paying attention to any of your personality traits enough to make fun of them later.'

Ron started howling with laughter. '_Wow._ That was_ really _mean.'

Cho turned on her heel and left the room, no doubt on her way to the nearest bathroom. Not followed by her newfound Gryffindor friends, Parvati and Lavender.

'Yes, Harry that was a bit too mean. I'm sure she doesn't want to hear you calling her a slut right now.' Hermione said in a quiet voice.

'I was just telling the truth about her. Its not something she doesn't know already so it shouldn't come as a big shock.'

Overall, their stay at Grimmauld Place hadn't been as exciting as it had seemed from the outset. With Cho being around, all the bitterness Harry felt about Marietta just kind of enveloped him and that was all he could think about. Perhaps he was slightly angry with himself in a way. He had made friends with Hermione and Ron in first year, and they proved to be excellent loyal friends, how on earth could he have chosen a girlfriend who could end up to be so… different to himself. Unable to do a simple stunning spell, always crying about the slightest thing and being a traitor.


	4. Please?

**Just use a condom, please?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They are the property of JK rowling. I only own the new OC's which appear in the following chapters. **

Sirius, despite the fact he enjoyed listening to his Godsons conversations, was really becoming worried about him. Sure he was just like James had been when he was young. But, he was completely alone, no mother or father, and the fact that he was actually growing up a lot faster made the whole situation pretty bleak. Sirius hadn't been around when he was young, even though he was meant to take care of his Godson. Harry was literally as independent as any adult. He drinks, smokes and has had as many girlfriends as an adult would. Sirius desperately wanted to talk to him, but was unsure of what to say. He had never had to _talk_ to Harry before.

Harry was lying down on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. Ron, who had once been so understanding, had become more annoying than Cho. He was constantly talking about the argument as if Harry had been as impressive as a heaveyweight champion. Neville, Dean and Seamus all joined in, in very loud voices. Harry, not being able to take this, got up and put on his shoes.

'Hey I'm just going to the toilet. Back in a sec.' He quickly closed the door and immediately decided to take refuge in Sirius room. After all he had never fully apologised to his Godfather for walking out the first night. He made his way to the top floor of the house. Reaching the door marked 'Sirius' he didn't even bother to knock, just walked in. He felt Sirius didn't really have a right to tell him off anyway.

'Fu-' Sirius said as he turned around, 'Harry, why on earth didn't you knock? I could have been doing…' Sirius trailed off rather embarrassed.

Harry merely raised his eyebrows and gazed around the room he had never been in before.

'So… What's up?' Sirius looked worriedly at Harry, who merely shrugged at the question. Still gazing around at some of the photo frames, Sirius and James waved out at him from many of them. Sirius just looked at Harry. Not wanting to say anything that might make him leave. He had become increasingly careful of what he said to Harry ever since his conversation with Ron and Hermione. Harry moved towards the bed and to Sirius' surprise he lay down.

'I'm staying here tonight,' He said and rolled over on his side.

Sirius chuckled, 'Really? Why on earth are you doing that?'

'Ron is annoying me.'

'I see.' Sirius lay down too, 'How have things been going with Lorena and stuff? You know she'll be in your year at Hogwarts.'

'What? She's going to Hogwarts? …She's younger than me anyway, she'll be in Ginnys year.'

'Nope.' Sirius said frowning slightly, 'We were talking on her first night here. She said she's going into sixth year. She did start school at ten too. Father just probably wanted her away as soon as possible… But I suppose I should let her tell you all this. Have you spoken to her much?'

'No.' Harry admitted, 'Ron said she seems dodgy.'

'Every new person will seem dodgy, Harry. You just have to get to know them.' Sirius paused and turned to his Godson, 'You know the two of you would have a lot in common.'

'Hmm really? Trying to set us up or something?'

'Well, I would kind of like that. It'd be cool. You know, the two of you used to be friends… Well, baby friends… You used to play together. Not that she could really play at that age… Sophie was friends with Lily, though a bit younger…You know, we always joked about the two of you getting married.'

'So, we knew each other? Does she know that?'

'Yea, her mother died when she was eight. She always told her about you. I mean, you were very famous, even though you didn't know it.' Both Harry and Sirius were now facing each other on the bed, though neither could have ever predicted such an unusual way to have a conversation, 'And the two of you do have a lot in common. It was actually scary the first time I saw her. She was just like you, it was like you have been friends for years and your attitudes just sort of rubbed off on each other. She has all those muggle contraptions too. Like your… What is it? Mobile phone, yea. She spent a lot of time in the muggle world too.'

'Why? She's a pureblood.'

'Maybe, its not all its cracked up to be Harry.' Sirius shrugged, 'Her father is pretty dodgy. Always hated him. She doesn't get on with him. It's just a way to get away from him. Have two different identities, one where she doesn't have to deal with him.'

Sirius took a long pause, he looked like he wanted to say something, 'Harry, can we talk about something?'

'What…?' Harry wasn't sure he liked the tone of Sirius' voice.

'Um… sex.'

Harry grimaced and turned back around. 'I'm not here to talk, I'm here to sleep.'

'We've been talking already… Okay, you can just stay like that. I don't have to see your face to tell if you're lying.'

Harry grinned to himself, he enjoyed talking to Sirius, but when it came to this he thought maybe he'd rather be back in the guys dorm.

'How old were you when you first did it?' Sirius asked, curious to know that answer. Ron had made him pretty unsure of how well he actually knew Harry.

'Thirteen. Just after I turned thirteen actually. During the holidays.'

'Ah, a muggle. Do you ever see her now?' Thinking it was the girl he had seen Harry with in the park just a few days ago.

'Nope, she's too old to hang around the park now. She must be twenty now, I don't know. She moved away from Surrey when she was like eighteen, to London or somewhere.'

'Woah. Twenty…'

'I said maybe. I'm not sure of her age.' Harry added quickly, suddenly worried for what his Godfather thought of him.

'Well done I must say.' Sirius grinned, nudging Harry in the back. Sirius tried not to act too shocked, though for any thirteen-year-old boy that must have been a real achievement.

'So…' Harry stated.

'So what?'

'What about you?' Harry glanced over his shoulder and grinned at Sirius.

'None of your business.'

'Spoil sport.'

'Fine, sixteen. And don't laugh just because you were extremely, _extremely_ early.'

Harry pretended to laugh.

'What about that Chang girl?'

'What about her?'

'Ron said you were going out last year. What happened there?'

Harry explained all about the DA and how Cho begged her friend Marietta to join so she wouldn't have to go alone. And how it was because of Marietta that Umbridge found out about the secret society, and when Harry confronted Cho, she had nothing but excuses already made for Marietta.

'She was loyal to her friend rather than you… You get girls like that. Sure, she was what? Fifteen? She'll get over it.'

'Sixteen actually.'

'What the hell is with you and older people?' Sirius laughed at Harry who clearly just became uncomfortable with the conversation again. 'So, what's going on downstairs that you can't stick being down there?'

'They're talking about her.' Harry said shortly.

'Harry?'

'Oh God no, I thought that'd be the last of the annoying questions.' With that he turned back on his side again.

'Harry, I only wanted to ask you. If you're…with these girls. Just, use a condom okay?'

Harry didn't reply. He was definitely _not_ going to reply to that question.

'That day I went to pick you up, I saw you in the park.'

And again Harry turned around sharply.

'What? You were just hiding behind a bush or something watching me?'

'Well, we didn't want to disturb you. Who was that girl?'

'Just another Cho.' Harry said flatly. 'Every year it's usually the same. We go out for a few days, then I leave and she stays there… Everyday, until I come back. And she dumps whatever boyfriend she had last during the year, so we can go out again for a while.'

'You know, you're the exact same as your father.' Sirius grinned trying to get Harry to turn back around again, 'He was always like that. But you eventually get bored of it you know.'

'Yup, because when it comes down to it, they all look the exact same naked.' Sirius chuckled at what Harry said.

'Its true yea, and when you can actually have a conversation with a girl for more than half an hour, then sex just becomes a delightful bonus.'

'Now please stop talking about my Dad and sex at the same time. Its quite disgusting.' Harry paused, badly wanting to stop joking around, 'Sirius, I'm sorry for what happened at the Ministry.'

'Its okay Harry, its nice to think you would have wanted to save me if I was there-'

'Yea, but you weren't there. And I could have ending up killing you, along with all the rest of the Order… I'm really sorry.' Harry was pouting in an attempt to make this embarrassing situation funny, and Sirius was again reminded of James.

'Come here.' Sirius wanted to console Harry, for everything. For his parents, for the Dursleys, for all his ex-girlfriends and of course, for now knowing the prophecy. They hugged for a long time, just thinking about what they had lost. Because Sirius had lost everything that Harry did…


	5. LaReina ValdézBlack

**Lorena Valdéz Black**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They are the property of JK rowling. I only own the new OC's which appear in the following chapters.**

Harry woke up the next morning covered in a blanket and feeling someones hand on his head. As he opened his eyes, he realised he was in Sirius' room. After he fell asleep Sirius must have covered him in his blanket and Harry felt a rush of affection for his Godfather. He turned his head slightly to see Sirius asleep right behind him with his right hand resting on Harry's head, as if he fell asleep rubbing his hair. As Harry moved Sirius stirred.

'I hope to God no one finds out about this,' Harry muttered as he realised just how sick this looked.

'Harry, I'm your guardian, if we had been doing this since you were like five you wouldn't find this unusual now.' Harry attempted to raise himself, but Sirius kept a firm grip on his hair, 'No, you're staying. If you move you'll take all the warmth out of the bed with you and I'm not planning to get up for another hour or so.'

'Sirius?' There came a swift knock on the door immediately after his name was called out, 'You in there? Mrs Weasley wants me to call you for breakfast. Its all laid out, nice and yummy on the table. Mmmm.'

Harry recognised the voice as Lorena's and he turned to Sirius, who look back at him, but not making a sound.

'I know you're in there… With Harry. He's the only other person not down at the table… And the longer you stay silent the more weird this gets.'

'Enter.' Sirius yelled.

Lorena opened the door and stepped in, 'Thanks for such a formal entrance… Do you even want breakfast? I don't really.'

'I do, I'm starving.' Sirius said, throwing off the bedclothes and putting on his shoes.

'Nice.' Lorena said, 'You're wearing the clothes you slept in to breakfast.'

'Hey, I was hardly going to take off my clothes last night and sleep in the nip or whatever. I had a guest… Bad dreams.' He smiled, ruffled Harry's hair and walked out the door. Lorena looked at Harry for a few moments, arms folded.

'Not hungry either?'

'Nope.' Harry just lay back down, he wasn't exactly in the mood to get up right now, and decided he would stay a while longer in Sirius' extremely comfortable bed.

'We didn't really get a proper chance to talk yet… Hermione has been keeping me so busy with arithmancy and ancient runes.'

'Yea, she tends to talk about them a good bit.' Lorena took this eagerness to start a conversation as an invitation to join him in the bed. She took off her shoes and lay down in the spot where Sirius just vacated. 'I heard we used to be…erm, friends.'

'Ah yea, Sirius was telling you. He showed me some pictures the night I got here. Pretty cute, he has them over there.' Lorena lifted herself again and jumped, quite cutely Harry thought, off the bed over to a press in the far corner. She returned after much rummaging with a large brown photo album, and Harry's heart raced as he thought he might get the chance to see some more pictures of his parents. 'Basically all of his pictures are in here, so you'll see practically everything, like weddings and stuff from school too. They obviously weren't big on taking pictures…'

Lorena situated herself closely to Harry, propped up by a pillow at her back, he did the same and she proceeded in opening the first page. Harry's heart pounded in his chest. The very first picture was his parents, it looked as if Lily was holding the camera above their heads, she had her only free hand around James' neck. They were still wearing their Hogwarts uniforms, Harry guessed they were about seventeen.

'Your mum was very pretty…' Lorena muttered quietly, 'I always wanted red hair.'

There were numerous pictures, on many occasions of people that Harry didn't know.

'See this, this is my parents wedding. Everyone that was there can be seen.' Harry noticed a young woman who looked very much like Lorena to be standing in the centre. She had an incredibly long and fussy dress, which gave the immediate impression that this was a rich woman. Her hair was also long and blonde, which seemed so unusual for someone of the Black family.

'Your mum was Sirius' sister right?' Harry asked, Lorena nodded in agreement, still gazing at the picture, 'So, why was her hair blonde?'

'It's pretty common that the first born daughters to pure blood families have blonde hair… You see it sometimes with guys and sometimes it has nothing to do with the order of being born. It can also carry on if a pureblood marries a muggleborn or halfblood… Though it's not as strong. Like the Malfoys for instance, loads of their family has pretty much white blonde hair.'

Harry spotted his parents a little way back, James with his arm around his wives shoulder. Sirius was there, with a huge fake grin plastered on his face. Very little people in that picture he actually knew. Though, he did notice a very young Bellatrix Lestrange, then known as Black with her blonde sister, Narcissa. Tonks' mum Andromeda was situated beside Sirius, obviously not wanted by Bellatrix and Narcissa. Lorena continued to turn the pages. After telling Harry a few of the people in the pictures, they finally came to a picture Harry instantly recognised. It was him, just about a year old. He was a pretty chubby baby, and his eyes were clearly sad in the picture. Beside him was a smaller baby, just about seven months old, with a few blonde spikes sticking up on the top of her head. Harry was astounded by the picture, it was hard to believe that there they were… Right in that picture, but it was just as if they only met for the first time.

'Weird, huh?' Lorena said, as if reading Harry's mind. 'Just imagine what it would be like now if things went different… Would we hate each other?' She looked up at Harry and grinned, 'Or would be going out or something? …I knew Ron and Ginny as well, Ron turned out to be a bit of a dick though. Whether I'm death eater or not, does he really think he'd be the _only _one who could spot it?'

When Harry looked at this picture, he didn't feel as happy as he thought he would. Seeing the little blonde girl beside him, with her uncle who clearly loved her, and as soon as it all went bad for Harry it went bad for her too. She went back to Spain, to her father. Harry remembered what Sirius said. He reckoned that Lorenas whole family were dark. It was just so unusual seeing their baby figures sitting together, then being apart for years and finally reunited. It just seemed unusual to Harry that their parents had once connected them, and then suddenly, they were oblivious to the fact of each other, living separate lives.

'What happened….after Sirius was sent to Azkaban?'

Lorena shrugged and made a kind of a noise which was meant to be a laugh, but Harry knew this stuff actually pained her, She smiled up at him, 'Couldn't come back to England. My mum kind of lost her drive when Sirius was taken away. A life sentence in Azkaban is just like death. We only went to England during the Summer, and we stayed here. But… I mean, I could have went to Hogwarts,' Lorena looked up at Harry with huge brown eyes, tears brimming in them, 'I don't fit in, in Spain or Durmstrang-'

'You went to Durmstrang?!'

'Yea, when I was ten I started there. My mum was gone so basically, Papi could do with me as he wished. There wouldn't be any opposition to it…I even got my Hogwarts letter you know. I was going into second year in Durmstrang. I wouldn't have even minded doing the whole year again…' Lorena paused here looking away, Harry didn't know what to say to her, her youth was just as bad as his, 'But, whatever happens, happens. And it always happens for a reason.' She turned back to Harry and smiled, her eyes still red but with no more tears. 'Finally going to Hogwarts, whoo!!' She raised her arms in the air in mock celebration. Harry smiled weakly at her.

'So who are these people?' Harry asked pointing to a new picture. Another wedding picture of Lorenas parents, but with two more people in it.

'They're my grandparents.' Lorena grimaced at them as they stared out haughtily at her, 'They _hate_ me. If you thought Sirius' mum downstairs was bad, you don't want to meet them.'

'Do they really support Voldemort?'

'My grandparents? No idea. I suppose they're too old. But I have some aunts and uncles who are death eaters. But, they're never usually in England much unless he summons them… I have to pretend I like them Harry,' Lorena added, seeing his face. He was shocked at her talking like it was an everyday occurrence, 'This is a war Harry. I could be killed. This is no time for stupid teenage rebellion. With my Dad its okay, he's hardly going to turn me into my uncles.'

'How do you know that your father…?

'I just do.' Lorena said shortly.

'What about your brother and sister? What years are they going into?'

'Carlos is in fourth…. I think. Honestly I don't really know about him. But Taina is going into first year. I don't know if her getting to start in Hogwarts is a good or bad thing actually..'

'What do you mean? You wanted to start in Hogwarts.'

'Yea, but. They teach you differently here than in Durmstrang. It's way more relaxed here, and I can't help but wonder if that's kind of pointless seeing as we're on the verge of war-'

'If you taught everyone to do the killing curse, I think the whole world would be a lot worse off.'

Lorena chuckled, 'I suppose, I never thought about it like that… Hey tell me, what are the houses at Hogwarts again?' Harry told her and explained all the different characteristics of each house.

'Where is Ron?'

'Gryffindor.'

'Then I'll be in any of the others.'

'I don't know. Sirius was in Gryffindor, you might be too.'

'So was my mother.' Lorena said vaguely, obviously thinking about something else, 'I'm going to be privately sorted. I don't want to have to hang out with loads of eleven year olds all day.'

'When'll that be happening?'

'After our lists come, which should be sometime this week sometime. And I think we'll get to go to Diagon Alley. Though that hasn't been decided yet because of your need for so much special protection.'

'Speaking of bodyguards.' Harry began, finally getting the chance to talk about the newspaper he had seen the first night he came here, 'Are you famous or something?'

Lorena grinned, 'Yea, not here though… Musician.'

'Really?'

'Yea, in a band. Pretty famous in Spain, and then America. But were never really able to get to Europe.'

'You're pretty young…'

'Yea… Everyone else is much older than me. They're all seventeen. I'm bored of it anyway. They'd never move here, so…'

'Missed breakfast.' Came Sirius' voice from the landing, he was leaning up again the door frame, 'Oh you were looking at that thing again. Molly is going mad, Harry, you might want to go down before she sends out a search party for you.'

'I'm honestly not really hungry,' Harry said looking back at the closed photo album in Lorenas arms just for something to do.

'Hmm, I'm sure you're not.'

'I'm off, my guitar calls.' Lorena threw the album to the end of the bed and left Sirius' room without a glance behind her.

'I'm going too,'

'Really? Already? Ron's been looking for you. Said the last time he saw you, you said you'd be back in a second. You might as well go look for him.'

But Harry didn't want to go see Ron. He was interested in the fact that Lorena had said her guitar had been calling. He was very interested in hearing her playing, if he could find out which room she was in. 'Sirius?' Harry turned around as he was leaving, 'Which room is Lorenas do you know?'

Sirius grinned, 'I'm pretty sure it's three, on the second floor… Remember what I said last night…'


	6. Are all English people this cranky?

_**Are all English people this cranky?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They are the property of JK rowling. I only own the new OC's which appear in the following chapters.**_

_Harry had to admit, she was pretty damn good. She had let him come in and sit with her on the bed while she played. Harry found it quite exciting getting to talk to a witch who could pass off for a very cool muggle. In the corner of the small room she had two guitars, one electric and one acoustic. In the corner was a black Jackson flying V and the one which she was playing was a Gibson Les Paul, in white._

'_You must have spent a fortune on these.__'_

_Lorena nodded, __'__That__'__s all I really saved up for. I know Ron would go mad at this, but my father has enough money to buy us whatever we want. I just wanted to actually be able to say that these guitars were mine, you know?__'_

'_I had to leave my guitar back at the Dursleys,__'__ Harry said sadly. __'__Peavey.__'__ He added._

_Lorena made a noise which Harry could only assume meant that she was kind of perplexed as to why he would leave it. __'__No space to carry it. And anyway, I can__'__t bring it to Hogwarts__…'_

'_You don__'__t have to plug them in through an amp you know.__'__ Lorena stated, __'__And you could use a spell to make them sound louder without leads or amplifiers.__'___

'_I never thought about that and I have no idea why.__'__ Harry suddenly felt rather foolish, all the years he spent without his guitar at Hogwarts, what on earth was wrong with him?_

'_Don__'__t worry,__'__ Lorena grinned, __'__Diagon Alley, I__'__m sure you__'__ll get the chance to buy a guitar. If you say please I__'__m sure you__'__ll be allowed into muggle London. Who could say no to __the_ Harry Potter?'

'Many people I'm sure,' Harry frowned, 'Anyway, I should be spending my money on books, not guitars or broomsticks.'

'Hmm, but from what I heard from Ron one night, dunno where you were, you have tonnes of money. And that's only going to increase, so why not buy lots of stuff?'

'You have to buy me a birthday present.' Harry said cheekily.

'Very well,' Lorena said quite seriously, putting her index finger up to her mouth in thought, 'We are childhood friends, reunited after like fifteen years, so why not?'

'Eh… I was just joking. I don't want a present off you.'

'How rude, do you think it'd have cooties or something?' Lorena pretended to look offended.

'No… I'm just not getting you to spend money on me-'

'What if, for my birthday you'd have to buy me a guitar too?' She smirked.

'When's your birthday?'

'December.'

'But what if I hate you after one week?'

'Well then I'll take back my guitar and you can buy one for yourself, so we both win either way. Deal?'

'Sure, how could I say no to a guitar?'

'Hello?' Mrs Weasleys voice said quietly from the door of Lorenas room, 'Sorry to disturb you, but your letters from school came today. Here.' She handed Harry both his and Lorenas, 'I presume I can find the others in Rons room?'

'Yea, thanks Mrs Weasley.' Harry closed the door after Mrs Weasley left.

'Your OWL results, are they in your Hogwarts letter?' Harry asked as he tore his open.

'No idea,' Lorena shrugged at him, 'They probably got them from Durmstrang and just threw them in…'

Harry looked at his usual letter first, inviting him to come back for another year at Hogwarts, then was his sixth year school list, and finally his OWL results. He skimmed down through them… Transfiguration E, Herbology E, Defence Against The Dark Arts O, Charms O, Potions D, Care Of Magical Creatures A, History Of Magic A, (Which greatly shocked Harry as he never even finished his exam), Divination A.

Harry qute pleased with himself looked up at Lorena, 'What do you think?'

'Happy enough… Though the NEWTS should be much better.' She handed her results to Harry. She had got O's and E's in everything apart from Arithmancy which she got a D in. Like Harry, one of her best subjects was Defence Against the Dark Arts, also Potions was up there in her O category.

'Wow, you suck bad at Potions.' She muttered, then smiled at him.

'Yea, well, you suck at Arithmancy.'

'But you don't even do that so if you had done that exam you would have done worse.'

'I'm starting to dislike you already Valdez.'

Lorena laughed. After a moments silence she asked, 'Would Hermione be getting all O's?'

'Probably.'

'Shall we go see how they did?'

As was expected Hermione did very well. Nothing less than an E cursed her page. But then again, Hermione felt that her one E in Defence Against the Dark Arts was something to be seriously disappointed about. Fred and George just dismissed Hermiones complaints. Ron, on the other hand, along with Mrs Weasley was extremely thrilled with his results. 

'Oh Ronnie,' She said as she kissed him on the cheek, 'You deserve a present for these wonderful results. What'll it be? Oh, I know. A lovely new set of dress robes.'

'Thanks Mum.' Ron beamed, He really enjoyed being the centre of attention.

Lupin on the other hand was paying much more attention to Hermione. 'You know Hermione, getting an E isn't the end of the world. I'm sure your results are wonderful.'

'Yea Hermione, calm down.' Lorena rolled her eyes at Sirius, 'I'd hate to see how you'd react if you failed stuff like we did.'

'How is Durmstrang to go to school in?' Remus frowned, 'I heard some things about it.'

Lorena shrugged, 'They're pretty hard on you. Zero tolerance on practically everything. They're especially into Defence Against The Dark Arts.'

'I'd imagine so,' Ron laughed, 'They're practically training you to be a death eater. Everyone from that school _is_ a death eater.'

Sirius was about to open his mouth to Ron when Lorena replied, 'You know Ron, They train you like a death eater yea, but obviously it's your choice as to what you become. There are plenty of Gryffindor death eaters. I find your stupidity incredibly annoying.'

'What? Stupidity? They teach you dark magic in Durmstrang.'

'No, they don't. They just treat you like shit in Defence class, like Voldemort would treat a death eater… Which is real life. Makes you tough and smarter… Something Hogwarts should actually think of doing.'

Remus looked at Lorena with a smile, not entirely convinced. 'Its true,' She said, 'If you're in the middle of a war, why would you treat everyone like you would a four year old? You have to learn to be tough. You only learn that by not getting spoon-fed… And from what I've heard about teaching at Hogwarts, you may as well all be sitting in highchairs wearing bibs.' Lorena smiled sweetly at Ron.

'Look at the size of you. You wouldn't stand a chance against You-Know-Who, or any of his death eaters, or even _me_!'

'Oh, I beg to differ.' Lorena said, raising her eyebrows at Ron. Then looking to her uncle, 'This guy _can__'__t_ be serious, can he?'

'I could squash you with my foot.' Lorena let out a loud laugh, obviously not phased by Rons threats.

'Well, we're going to have to have a duel when we get to school, won't we?' Lorena nodded her head to Harry, 'I could beat him, I could definitely beat you.' Ron just continued to look sceptical, 'You would be killed after a week in Durmstrang.'

'Yea, Ron, Durmstrang is pretty tough. You do need to be quick and able to take pain to go there.' Remus said, 'They take a very, army-like approach to teaching. Use cruciatus as punishment, so I've heard.'

'You're joking.' Hermione said, aghast.

'Nope.' Lorena nodded her head, 'They're only allowed to use it for five seconds, no longer. And only for extreme crimes.'

'And you criticise Hogwarts?' Ron mocked, 'Beauxbatons wouldn't dare do stuff like that either-'

'Ron.' Lorena cut in, 'The French are spineless.'

Sirius roared with laughter, 'Oh God, that reminded me so much of Sophie.'

'I'm just being honest. If you go to school in France you may as well just decide you don't want a job in the future. Fleur Delacour is the perfect example. It's a place for rich people who never have to lift a finger to do a bit of work, and will never feel any pain at all.'

'And you're just tough as nails, aren't you?' Ron asked, jokingly.

'Yea, I am… You may not understand this, but I have history of dark magic on both sides of my family. Do you think he's _not_ going to come for me? Do you think I should have gone to Hogwarts like a good little girl and learned how to… Make fluffy pink pillows fly so I could decorate my room with them every summer when I came home?'

'I don't like you.' Ron said shortly.

'Oh no.' Lorena said in a dry voice, 'I'm sad. Whatever will I do when Voldemort comes to kill me, what will I do if I don't have big, strong Ron Weasley to defend my honour… Yea, I think I'll be fine Ronald… Is this how every English person is?' She asked Harry and Hermione, 'Always so cranky and annoying?'

'He's never usually like this.' Harry said.

'Don't be silly Harry. Of course he is.' Hermione added.

'You're going to stick up for her?' Ron asked Harry incrediously. 

'Er… Well, you _are_ being very mean for no reason.'

'She went to Durmstrang. _Durmstrang_. Are you not seeing a problem here?' As Harry shook his head, Ron made a second outburst, 'First Hermione with Krum and now Lorena. Will anyone see what's going on here?'

'Yea,' Hermione said instantly, 'You just don't like people talking to us.'

'What? You have to be kidding me.'

'No, no Ron, I've noticed this for ages,' Hermione shook her head, 'You have this huge problem with us being around other people for too long. You even had problems with me writing letters to Viktor.'

'Oh!' Ron said, suddenly excited, 'Guess what Ginny told me? Lorena here, used to go _out _with your precious Viktor. But he cheated on her with you.' He looked triumphant, as if he had successfully destroyed Hermione and Lorenas growing friendship.

'Er…Ron?' Lorena said, as if she was sad to burst his bubble, 'Ginny was able to tell you that because _we_.' She indicated to herself and Hermione, 'Were talking about it a few days ago. When I was at Hogwarts for the Triwizard, he cheated on me…'

'And you're okay with this?' Ron asked Hermione.

'Of course, Lorena is the one who should be upset.'

'Girls.' Ron muttered and rolled his eyes. 'And you're obsessed with famous people.' He added angrily to Lorena. 'You liked Krum because he was rich and famous yea?'

'No.'

'But you're loaded yourself aren't you?'

Everyone kept quite and just looked at Ron, and then nervously to Harry. Knowing there was going to be a money argument soon.

'You didn't even earn the money, you just live off your father. God, I _hate_ people like you, who have so much money for no reason.'

'Ron, must every argument end up being about money?' Harry asked, 'You really need to see someone about that. Like a banker or something, get a loan.'

'Why does it seem so acceptable?' Ron suddenly stood up, 'He spends money like it fucking grows on trees or something, and people like stand there and praise him like he's the best person in the world. It's just like you, Lorena. You spend, spend and spend and then in the kitchen, you're all that people talk about.'

'Ron, I think maybe you should calm down.' Remus started quietly, 'There's no need to bring anyone else into this.'

'Yes there is,' Ron shouted, 'Do you know how often we go places, and he throws money around like it's nothing?'

'Just because I have money, it's no reason for you to have a tantrum.' Harry said, becoming kind of embarrassed by Rons outburst in front of Lupin and Sirius.

'Yes there is, do you not see a problem with it?'

'Honestly, no.'

'See!' Ron shouted, pointing at Harry.

'Ron, you are so selfish it's unreal.' Lorena laughed.

Ron looked as if he had been punched in the stomach. 'What? _Me_?'

'Yea.' Harry added lazily, 'Boohoo. You have no money. Do you see _our_ mothers going to buy _us_ new dress robes for doing well in the O.W.L.s? No. So, shut the fuck up being so childish and cranky. Learn to deal with what you have, like everyone else does. You don't see me starting fights with people because they have parents.'

'Fine. Fine!' Ron said, 'But what about _her_? She has a father. He pays for her to do everything!'

'Yea, but not out of kindness. He pays me to get the fuck out of the way so he can play happy families with Americans. He's never bought me a present for anything. Not even if I got an O in every single subject, he wouldn't give a fuck. You didn't even do well and your parents are fussing over you like you're Einstein or something.'

'What exactly do you want me to do with my money Ron?' Harry asked, suddenly very angry for Rons selfishness, 'So, you want money as well as parents, and you want me to just have nothing?'

'No… No' Ron faltered, 'Of course not-'

'If you can't handle the fact I have money then you don't have to hang around with me. If rich people bother you so much then you can find someone else to buy you alcohol in Hogsmeade-'

'I _never_ asked you to buy that for me.'

'Yea well, who else would I buy stuff for? I have more money than I need.'

The argument seemed to have subsided. Sirius gazed quite worriedly between them all, wondering if it would be safe to talk yet. Deciding, after a few moments, that it would be okay, he informed them that Mrs Weasley had thought about Diagon Alley and agreed to get some people together to bring them.


	7. Tonks' Announcement

_**Tonks' announcement**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They are the property of JK rowling. I only own the new OC's which appear in the following chapters.**_

_Harry insisted on Mrs Weasley not doing anything at all for his birthday._

'_But Harry, dear.____You __have _to. Its absolutely no trouble at all.' But no matter how much she kept insisting, Harry remained adamant that he did not want his birthday celebrated. He didn't particularly enjoy it, and he didn't see why Mrs Weasley had to keep on persisting. Harry even asked Ron to mention it to her that he wasn't into that stuff. However, she got Ron back to her with many reasons why he should have a celebration. She even recruited Sirius to try and change his mind. 

'Sirius, _please_ don't say anything about it again.'

'You remind of someone who's scared of getting old. You know, who doesn't want to think of their age. What have you got against your birthday?'

'Nothing. I've never celebrated my birthday, and I don't feel like starting any time soon. 

'Harry, _I_ don't feel like celebrating my birthday._ Remus_ doesn't feel like celebrating his birthday. You're only going on sixteen… Jeez, living with those muggles has really fucked you up hasn't it?'

'Look, all I want to do is when we go to Diagon Alley, I just want to get the chance to go to muggle London and then I'll be completely happy.'

'Muggle London eh?' Sirius asked, 'Why?'

'There's just some stuff I want to buy, like a guitar.'

'Like those things up in Lorena's room?' Sirius raised his eyebrows, 'Since when have you been into them?'

'Hmm, since I was thirteen.'

'Oh…I don't actually know you at all.'

'I know.' Harry grinned at Sirius.

Though Harry seemed to find it rather amusing, Sirius found it sad. He was sincerely dreading when Harry would go back to Hogwarts and they wouldn't be able to talk every night. The days before the trip to Diagon Alley Ron changed completely. He was being much more helpful to his mother, taking it to heart when she said if they misbehaved that would be the end of them going to Diagon Alley. What with not even being able to get some fresh air, everyone was being a bit better behaved than normally. Sirius had even changed. Now being able to leave the house as a free man, he was looking forward to being able to walk out the door with Harry. Mr Weasley, being fond of muggles suggested travelling by muggle means. Tonks, Sirius, Lorena and Harry were just one of the groups that Mrs Weasley had decided on. They boarded one bus while Hermione, Ron, Remus and Mr Weasley waited for the next one. Then Ginny and Mrs Weasley would board a separate bus together. Two many wizards travelling on one bus might get a little two obvious. Sirius and Tonks were having extreme difficulty with the buying of the tickets.

'Stupid Arthur.' Sirius muttered under his breath as Lorena moved forward to help them before they attracted too much attention. Harry merely showed his London bus card to the driver and proceeded along the bus.

'What the-?' Sirius asked loudly, 'How did he do that?'

'Sirius, shhh.' Lorena said as she finally got the tickets, 'Now don't lose these, okay?'

Lorena sat in beside Harry while Tonks and Sirius sat right behind them.

'-My granddaughter.' And old lady leaned in close to Sirius and whispered loudly, 'She has those things stuck in her face like those two in front of you. Watch out for them. They look kind of…' She trailed off looking concerned for Sirius. She clearly hadn't seen them board together, but she noticed Harry and Lorena looking back at Sirius, laughing and whispering.

'Oh,' Sirius said, slightly surprised, 'That's my niece and my Godson… I don't really think they're dangerous. Just look a bit weird-'

'Hey!' Harry frowned and turned around to Sirius, 'I don't look weird.'

'You might want to tell him to get a new pair of shoes,' The lady said again, 'Those ones are torn apart.'

'Yea, and it took ages to make them like that.'

They woman shook her head and looked at Sirius in a pitiful sort of way and then turned and gazed out of the window for the rest of the journey.

'Fat bitch.' Harry said a little too loudly.

Much to Tonks and Sirius' displeasure, Harry and Lorena didn't want to step a foot inside Diagon Alley. Therefore the adults were forced to walk around muggle London, with Sirius whining every few minutes.

'Could you please just wait until we find a music shop. Then we can go back to Diagon Alley,' Lorena said pleadingly.

'Or… You could both just go back on your own?' Harry suggested.

'Yea right.' Sirius said grumpily, 'You know well I can't.'

'Hmm, guys, I feel hungry.' Tonks said.

'You feel… What?' Harry asked suddenly turning around to her, 'Already?'

'Yea… McDonalds looks good…' Tonks licked her lips and rubbed her tummy, which Harry thought was very unusual for her. 

'McDonalds? This just keeps getting weirder.' Harry rolled his eyes, 'I won't eat from there. I'm a vegetarian and I refuse to pay money to those stupid fast food chains that make people obese.'

'Whoa!' Lorena punched his arm, 'Me too!'

'How wonderful,' Sirius said dryly, 'Can we please just get Tonks here some food so we can get the two of you to a shop so we can get _me_ back to Diagon Alley.'

Harry unhappily took a seat beside Lorena. Sirius fell into the seat opposite while Tonks made her way to the counter, and to everyones surprise, order a very large meal. Harry couldn't really look at it, and seeing as Tonks was sitting right opposite him, he had to turn away. 

'Okay guys,' Tonks said after taking a large bite of a cheeseburger, 'I think it's time to start telling people. Remus says no, you know, he wants to wait a while until we're sure. But I'm like, how much surer can you get, so-'

'Please get on with it Nympho.' Lorena said, taking a gulp of Tonks' drink and passing it to Harry. 

'Ok… I'm pregnant.'

Sirius, Harry and Lorena all looked at each other.

'Ok, why isn't Remus telling me?' Sirius asked.

'Sirius, he didn't want to tell anyone for ages. He can't stop me now anyway.'

'What if he wants to get a divorce now?' Harry asked, grinning, 'Went against his wishes…'

'Don't be stupid Harry.' Tonks muttered, 'He'll get over it. I told Mrs Weasley yesterday.'

'I'm glad you finally said something.' Harry informed Tonks, and as she looked at him questioningly he added, 'I was thinking you were getting kind of fat… And, I was going to have to say something soon because, I'm like that.'

Tonks smiled in a sort of pained way, 'I didn't think it was that noticeable… That's why I've been wearing loose tops.'

'And you said he wanted to make sure? Make sure of what? Does he just think you're letting yourself go or what?'

'Harry, do you not know how to talk to someone who's pregnant?'

'What? I've only known one other pregnant person in my life. I used to go to a muggle school with her.'

'You know a sixteen year old with a baby?' Sirius looked shocked.

'Yea… Feel sorry for the father. He has no life now.'

Sirius hadn't spoken yet. He obviously wasn't sure of what he thought of Remus having a child. Lorena and Harry just looked at each other, while smuggling some of Tonks chips. Remus hadn't wanted to tell Sirius just yet because of how he may have reacted.

'So…' Harry began, trying to break the silence, 'Shall we go?'

'Yea… Now that Nympho has finished her yummy meal.' Lorena smiled at Tonks.

'You know how ironic it is that you call her Nympho?'

Lorena grinned, 'Yea. I'm just _that_ good at making up nicknames.' 

The rest of the journey was made in silence. Occasionally Tonks and Sirius spoke, but usually Harry and Lorena just kept to themselves in front of Sirius and Tonks, who obviously were just keen to get out of muggle London. Two hours after Tonks announced her big news, both Harry and Lorena left a music shop with two large guitar shaped bags on their backs.

'That was the most boring shop _ever._' Sirius moaned, 'Why on earth you like that stuff I have no idea.'

'Ooh, look over there!' Lorena said, pointing to a piercing shop across the road.

'No, _please_.' Sirius moaned, 'No more.'

'Just for five seconds.' Harry said, as they began to cross the road.

'Harry, you heard what that old lady on the bus said, you look dangerous. You don't need anymore of those things hanging off your face.'

'Well then I won't get one on my face.'

'Where then?'

Harry thought for a moment as they reached the door of the shop. Before raising a hand to the handle Harry had decided, 'Tongue.' He said shortly.

The shop smelled strongly of disinfectant. Sirius wrinkled his nose as they entered. Tonks on the other hand looked quite excited. She had never been to a place like this before, even though she did look like someone who would enjoy it. The young man behind the counter looked up as Harry and the group entered. His face was adorned with piercings and his arms with tattoos. Sirius looked at him with distaste.

'What can I do for you?' He asked, looking at each of them, gazing a bit longer at Lorena.

'Could I get a tongue piercing?'

'Age?'

'Eighteen.'

'Fill out this form, then hand it back. You have ID?' Harry shook his head and took the paper and pen that the man handed him, 'Well…' He looked hesitant, 'Seeing as you already have piercings I'm sure another one wouldn't hurt you…' With that he left the room, went into the back where there were a few other employees outside, smoking.

Harry looked down at the form, with Tonks and Sirius looking over his shoulder. He began to fill it out, firstly putting in a fake date of birth, just in case he forgot to later.

'Harry, that's not the year you were born in.' Sirius started, but Harry shushed him.

All the questions just asked when did he last have alcohol, stuff similar to that, and when it was filled out the young man had come back in to collect it. He glanced over it briefly and then threw it on the counter. 'Come with me.' He said shortly, then looking back over his shoulder he asked, 'Any of you want to see this?'

Sirius looked from Lorena to Tonks, obviously very interested to see how this was done. The three followed the tattooed man and Harry into a back room, with what looked like a large bed. Harry jumped up on it as the man put on plastic gloves. He handed Harry a small plastic cup with mouthwash.

'Just to show you,' The man started, pulling a very large needle out of plastic packaging, 'This is a new needle, never been used before… You can spit it out.'

Sirius looked at Tonks who seemed pretty excited getting to witness this. Lorena was looking, although not as impressed as the other two. The man had a pair of large prongs, and while holding Harry's tongue firmly between them, with the needle in his right hand, he said, 'Now relax, breathe in and out…In and out…' On the final 'in' he had pushed the needle in hard. Tonks let out a gasp and Sirius shook his head as if Harry was crazy. But Harry, he didn't even flinch. He couldn't really feel the pain too much off it. He always reminded himself of how the cruciatus felt before he went for a particularly nasty piercing. Harry was handed a leaflet on how to care for the new piercing as he paid his money.

'You know, the usual stuff with facial piercings, no drinking, smoking, drugs, oral sex for at least a month after the piercing so it can heal, and thank you very much.'

And that was it. The four left the shop with Sirius in awe, wondering why someone would pay another money for pushing a huge needle through his tongue.

'We're ready to go back to Diagon Alley, Sirius.' Harry said, smiling up at his Godfather, not exactly able to form proper words at the moment.

And with that Harry and Lorena were finally made spend their money on school books. Which Harry pointed out was pointless seeing as they would all be lost within the first few weeks.

'Well then you'll just have to take much better care of them, won't you Harry?'

Harry was becoming incredibly annoyed with everyone. This was the problem with having to be looked after constantly at the age of sixteen. He hadn't had a cigarette since the morning, and it was very important to him to get rid of Tonks and Sirius before they saw. 

'Harry, please stop,' Tonks said wearily, 'We can't leave you alone. Lorena can go off whenever she wants, but you know you can't.'

'Fine. I smoke.' Harry said angrily, taking a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket and a lighter. 'And I don't care if anyone knows now.' He held his hand up above the lighter to he could light a cigarette.

'You know.' Lorena said knowledgably, 'Smoking makes you go bald… And you look like a person who cares about their hair.'

'That won't happen for years.' Harry said as he exhaled large amount of smoke causing Lorena to choke and wave a hand at the smoke to guide it in a different direction. 'And by that time I'll be dead.'

'How could a sixteen year old be addicted to smoking?' Sirius asked, 'How long could you have been smoking?'

'Only a year.'

Sirius didn't comment. He had never expected Harry to smoke. Drinking was one thing, he was just learning new things about Harry everyday. And the worst part was, Harry didn't even expect him to tell him off or make him stop, because he knew no one could do that but his parents. And his parents definitely weren't going to be able to do that from where they were. Tonks looked at Sirius with raised eyebrows expecting him to do something, but Sirius just decided to leave it.


	8. Harry's birthday

_**Harry's Birthday**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They are the property of JK rowling. I only own the new OC's which appear in the following chapters.**_

'_What on earth happened to him?__'__ Sirius looked around at the teenagers. They all stood looking up at him, only about sixteen or seventeen years old. Sirius had finally caught up with Harry at about three in the morning; he decided not to bring Remus or anyone else to help him. He had to do this himself. _

'_It was only meant to be a birthday present, man,__'__ A guy stated looking rather nervous. _

'_What kind of a birthday present is that? He__'__s just going around talking complete bull and annoying the shit out of everyone.__'__ He looked around at them all. Not feeling pity for any of them in the slightest. They were just a bunch of children hanging around acting cool, and they nearly killed his Godson. Sirius noticed the girl with the black hair who gave Harry that bottle a few weeks ago. _

'_Where are all your parents?__'_

'_Probably in bed.__'__ One of them shrugged._

'_How did you get down to London?__'_

'_By bus.__'__ A guy said, __'__For some reason Potter wanted to stay close to this estate. So we just did it. We usually hang around the city, but it__'__s his birthday so we did as he wanted.__'_

'_Oh how nice.__'__ Sirius said angrily. They were only a small bit away from Grimmauld Place. __'__How are you getting back to Surrey?__'_

_They all shrugged, __'__We__'__ll just keep walking and we__'__ll probably end up there eventually.__'_

'_Okay, now get the fuck out of here you little shits.__'__ Sirius found his Godsons muggle friends to be highly irritating. They all trudged off unhappily, looking back at Harry to see how he was getting on. But Harry wasn__'__t coping well at all. He was sitting on a step, outside one of the other houses with Lorena by his side. One of the guys at the end of the group paused, and punched Sirius on the shoulder with a grin, __'__Come on, we__'__re all guys here...__'__ He leaned in to whisper in Sirius__'__ ear, clearly a bit out of it, __'__Potter just bit off a bit more than he could chew, and it serves him right for always trying to show off__…__ Hey, who__'__s the blonde sitting beside him?__'__ Sirius glared angrily at the seventeen year old boy, __'__Would I have any chance? You could give her my number to give me a call?__'_

'_Just get the fuck out of here you stupid little child,__'__ Sirius whispered back, __'__I don__'__t have time to be talking to you.__'_

_The boy followed the rest of the group, which had been waiting for him at the edge of the road, waiting to find some way of getting home. Sirius turned back to his Godson and niece, and he could honestly say for the first time ever, he was incredibly mad at Harry. Nothing he could say when he came down would change what had just happened. This wasn__'__t doing something noble, to be proud of, like his adventure to The Ministry of Magic a few months ago. This was just complete stupidity and he wasn__'__t going to have any of it, not even if Harry played the orphan card. _

_Lorena was sitting beside him, holding him up, he was trying to lean his head up against the cold banisters. He was tapping his foot quickly. Overall he seemed okay now. Just mere minutes ago he was crying, muttering words Sirius couldn__'__t understand. Sirius thought that tonight's events had been very lucky. He had just been upstairs in his room with a woman who Harry didn__'__t have a clue about. Sirius was planning to keep it a secret just a bit longer, until he settled in with Lorena._

_Penelope Black had been his wife for over sixteen years, and none of the youth of Grimmauld Place had any idea she was there occasionally, visiting Sirius. Meanwhile, Mrs Weasley was getting worried about Harry and was criticising Sirius__'__ leniency. Sirius thought it would only be fair to let his Godson out, it was after all his birthday. Lorena decided to ring him to figure out where he was, he said he was close by, but that was it. Then she told Mrs Weasley it would be best if someone go find him, realising he wasn__'__t in a very good state, but not mentioning it to Ron's mum. Mrs Weasley went to get Sirius, and here they were now. Sirius and Lorena had found Harry and were now in the process of bringing him home to Grimmauld Place._

'_You know Lorena?__'__ Harry was saying, __'__I like you. I think you__'__re nice. You know what my favourite thing is about you?__'_

'_No, what Harry?__'__ trying to guide him in the direction of Sirius__'__ house._

'_Your hair. You have the nicest hair I have ever seen. It__'__s so long and messy__…__ And blonde. I like blonde hair a lot. Then red hair. But I hate brown hair. It__'__s disgusting.__'_

'_Alright Harry, I think it__'__s time to stop talking now.__'__ Sirius said._

'_No.__'__ Harry said rather loudly, __'__No one here is believing me. You know, I once knew a girl, and her favourite colour was brown__…__brown_. Like what the fuck is that about? Would you even call brown a colour? Cause I know that I wouldn't.'

'Hmm. Me neither.' Lorena added.

'Lorena, don't be nice to him.'

'Come on Sirius, he's just in a bad way here. He's getting good trips and bad trips, all one after the other. Lay off him please?' They entered the front door as Lorena was whispering to her uncle.

'Lay off him? _Lay off him?_ Lorena you have to be kidding me. He could have died.'

'He'll be okay. He's here now…' Lorena said as she made sure to keep and eye on Harry, noticing he was going into the living room she added to Sirius, 'Could you please get me a really big glass of water?'

Sirius raised his hands, 'You're the one who knows how to deal with this…'

Sirius left his niece to take care of his Godson. He went into the kitchen to get this glass of water Lorena asked for.

'Any luck with Harry?' Remus looked up from his paper, with a frown on his face. 

He was alone reading the Daily Prophet. Tonks was upstairs, after organising a slumber party for all the girls.

'Yea…' Sirius said angrily, walking over to the sink to fill out a glass of water. 'He's on some weird muggle drug.'

'What?' Lupin asked quickly, 'I heard about some of those. There are some that are just deadly. Really shouldn't mess with them.'

'So I've just witnessed in there.' Sirius nodded his head towards the living room. 'Lorena is in there with him. Apparently she knows a lot of that stuff too…'

'And you know what Harry is going to say when he gets better?' Remus said returning to his paper.

'Orphan?'

'Exactly…You know,' Lupin started, 'Harry never struck me as someone who would use that as an excuse.'

'Yea, well, he's changed. Some of the stories I heard of him this summer just made me rethink how well I actually knew him.'

'I think he was always like that Sirius,' Lupin admitted, 'Now he doesn't really care if you know the truth about him.'

The door opened and Harry walked in, followed quickly by Lorena. She was clearly having difficulty with keeping him under control.

'Harry, come back here.' Lorena was saying, 'What's wrong with being in the living room. Why do you have to be in here?'

He turned abruptly around to her and said, 'Cause there are bad things in there.' He started pacing up and down the kitchen, 'I can just _tell_ that bad stuff happened in there. You can't feel it but I can.'

'Yea… Okay.'

'I need more water.' Harry said urgently.

'You have like half a glass Harry,' Sirius said, wondering what on earth this drug was doing to him. He raised his arm to wipe sweat off his forehead.

'No no no no no,' He said very quickly, 'You might look at this and see a glass that's half full, but I see a half empty one.'

Remus raised his eyebrows at Sirius who rolled his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. Harry made an attempt to walk to the sink to refill his glass.

'No,' Lorena interrupted, 'Here, I'll do this. You…' She was about to say sit down but then changed her mind, 'You just pace up and down there and try to relax.'

But it was clear that Harry was in no mood to relax. He walked up and down, in front of Remus, who sat staring at him. Sirius imitated Harry, and began pacing the opposite side of the room, Listening into the conversation but clearly unhappy about doing so.

'You know.' Harry said leaning into Remus as if trying to keep a secret, 'You know, I know like, everything.'

'Everything?' Lupin wasn't sure whether he should laugh or tell Harry to shut up.

Harry nodded solemnly. 'I- I do. Yea. It's just I can't explain it.' He raised his hand again to wipe his forehead as Lorena brought over his water, 'You could ask me anything, anything at all. And I'd be able to answer it. But I just can't say it, because even though I know what I'm thinking, it's just hard to explain, you know?'

'But then how do you know you know it if you don't even know what you know?' Lorena asked, obviously having previous experience with this exact conversation.

'Whoa!' Harry turned to Lorena, his eyes wide, 'That is _deep_. How do we know, we know anything?'

'Because people teach it to us.' Lupin said, hoping that Harry would suddenly snap out of this, because in truth, it was slightly scary.

'But who said they're right?' Harry said, suddenly excited, taking a large gulp of water and spilling about half of it. 'What if, what everyone knows is just a lie? And I'm the one who knows everything… Wow, I have to start writing this down.' Harry made a start for the door before Lorena quickly and cleverly interrupted.

'No, it's okay, we have a quill writing everything down-'

'Really?'

'Yea.'

'But how do I know you're not on _their_ side.' Harry backed up from Lorena, suddenly distressed; he went to sit on a chair, leaning his left arm against the back. 'Stay away from me. You're just going to cut my hair and sell it to someone, aren't you?' Lorena felt it was better she didn't answer this question; she just looked at the adults, as if asking one of them for help. But no one could think of anything to say. Harry had his arms folded around his left knee, with his head resting on it. He was half moaning, half crying. Not one person in the room could understand exactly what he was saying. And then suddenly, without any warning he fell off his chair, backwards, resuming the position of placing his head on his folded arms. He angrily kicked the chair, knocking it over on its side.

'What on earth?' Lupin whispered over Harry's sobbing. There were clearly tears at this stage.

'He's just going through a bad bit… He should be okay in a few seconds. He was crying when we found him.'

'And have you done this too, Lorena?' Sirius asked, now walking over to the where the others were standing.

'Well, yea. Everyone practically has done it. You get people in schools doing it too. You know, for parties. Muggle born's brought it into fashion. It's way easier to get than alcohol…'

'So, you're saying, you've been lying on the floor crying because of this before?' Sirius was clearly trying to find some sense in all this.

'I've actually never had a bad trip.' She glanced at Harry, who was curled up against the wall, sobbing, 'And I'm _so_ glad.'

'And that's what Harry is having, a bad trip?' Lupin asked, Lorena nodded, 'When will it be over?'

'It all depends. He's been gone with them muggles for about two hours, so… He probably has another two left. But the effects will become weaker. Though, I'm not sure.'

'You know, he knows about the prophecy.' Sirius informed Lupin. Clearly trying to imply something about Harry's recent hobby. Lorena hit him hard in the arm, knowing that it shouldn't be mentioned. And just as Sirius angrily said what, there was a huge unsatisfied cry from Harry.

'Yea… The prophecy.' He said, no longer crying, but still distraught over something, 'That was perhaps the worst moment of my life… Like what the fuck is the point of this? This is why robots should exist. If robots existed we wouldn't have to do anything.'

'O…k. I was expecting a much worse reaction than that.' Lorena said, mildly confused.

'What's a robot?' Sirius asked, looking from Lorena to Lupin. His niece merely grinned at him, shaking her head.

'Yea,' Harry said loudly, 'But I've come to accept it. I think' He said as he raised himself from the floor to sit back down and join the conversation as if he had never kicked the chair over in anger, 'That I just can't be happy with anything. I'm one of those people that will only be happy when miserable… God I _hate_ those people. At least this gives me something to do,' He shrugged, 'Water?'

'This is what you think it is?' Sirius asked as Lorena went to refill his glass, 'Something to do?'

'Well what else do you want me to see it as? If I had a nervous breakdown every time something bad happened to me… well, my life would just be one huge nervous breakdown… So, I don't let it affect me.'

'But,' Sirius clearly wasn't happy with this answer, 'You could _die_.'

'Pff.' Harry waved a hand at Sirius and grinned, 'You have no faith in me.'

For the first time since he found Harry, Sirius smiled.

'And you might think this has something to do with me being off my head, but nope.' Harry shook his head and suddenly became distracted with how his long hair felt as it touched his neck. As expected by Lorena, it came the time for Harry to vomit up all the water that he had been drinking. He rushed to the sink and threw up, followed by filling up another large glass of water. Then Harry took his usual place of sitting on the counter. He rested his head against the fridge and closed his eyes, still clutching the glass of water in his right hand. 


	9. The Sleepover

_**The Sleepover**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They are the property of JK rowling. I only own the new OC's which appear in the following chapters.**_

_Harry clumsily made his way back to his bedroom. He had finally relaxed and Lorena told Sirius that he'd be okay on his own now. He appreciated Lorena being able to take care of him, but he didn't appreciate Sirius' constant babying him. He had never done it before, and that's why he enjoyed spending time with Sirius, because he never treated him like a child. He had gone a very long time without having someone to look after him, and Sirius suddenly trying to tell him what to do was beginning to annoy him._

_He was walking through the corridor, not exactly sure where his bedroom was, all the doors looked exactly the same. He staggered through a door, which ended up being a bathroom. In his haste to relax, he didn't bother to lock the door before he sat on the floor, leaning his head up against the stone cold tiles. He had decided he would sleep here, it was so cool, and he didn't expect to be bothered by anyone at this hour._

_He was proven wrong when ex girlfriend, Cho Chang walked in on him, clearly thinking she had walked in on something embarrassing she quickly muttered an apology, then realising he was just sleeping there, looked at him rather coldly._

'_Why aren't you in a bed?'_

'_Can't find my bed. Plus, there's something about bathrooms that makes me feel really relaxed.' She just stared at him for a few moments. Examining him. Harry was just about to tell her to stop looking at him when she began to speak._

'_Harry.' She said and sat down next to him, 'You know all that stuff that happened, I didn't want it to happen. It's just, she's my friend.'_

'_I know. I understand she's your friend. But she's also a snitch. You have to pick your friends a little more wisely.' Harry had honestly got over it ages ago. He was still just slightly bitter at his lack of choosing a competent girlfriend. Really he was saying that __he _should have chosen his girlfriends more wisely. 

'Well, sorry for not being perfect like you, Harry.'

Harry shrugged, he wasn't really in the mood for all this stuff. She was becoming all weepy again and it was going to drive Harry mad.

'You know what'd make me forgive you?'

'What?'

'If you do something for _me_.' Harry grinned at her, knowing she would obviously say no, but there was no harm in trying was there? He really didn't think it was important to beat around the bush with this, being single wasn't exactly for him. Cho looked at him rather happily to his surprise and the thought dawned on Harry that maybe she thought this meant they would be getting back together. Deciding to keep this to himself, he went to unbutton his jeans.

Cho went back to lock the door. When she had this done she took off her dressing gown, glad that there was a possibility she could get back with her ex-boyfriend. Having gone out with him, she knew what she should do to make it good for him. She took off her pyjamas top and unhooked her bra, remembering that's how he always liked it. 

By the time this had finished, Harry had come down completely. The night had surely been eventful. Harry buttoned back up his jeans as Cho went to do what she came in for. She pulled down her pyjamas pants and knickers and sat on the toilet, now fully naked. She smiled at him, and Harry forced himself to return it.

'Was it good?' She asked.

'Yup, thanks…' He got up and went to the mirror, looking at his tired face. In a way it was hard to believe he was only sixteen.

'You know Harry, some of those things you do are really bad for you.'

'It's only a bit of fun, it's not like I'm going to get addicted anytime soon.' Harry rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes. He really couldn't stick it anymore, he had to go to sleep now. He went to the door, and unlocked it. Cho looking at him expectantly, and he somehow wished he never asked her to do this.

'Night Cho.' He said and closed the door on her.

Cho returned to the slumber party that the girls of Grimmauld Place were having. It was nice to have something fun to do with their time, in Grimmauld Place it was always the same thing. Getting up, having breakfast, studying or reading, though the more muggle inclined people watched the television that Harry insisted Sirius get, then they all had dinner, and it was back to bed again. The meeting with Harry really upset her, she was sure they might get back together now. Though, she tried to remind herself, that this was Harry. He could have been too tired to talk about getting back together. If he didn't feel like something at that time, people would just have to deal with it. He couldn't be persuaded otherwise. A fact that usually annoyed Cho when they were going out. Just an hour earlier all the girls had been sitting in a circle, Hermione, Ginny, Parvati, Padma, Lavender and Tonks. The girls room at Grimmauld Place probably had never heard so much laughter. Lorena was absent, she was out helping Sirius find Harry.

'Why did _she _get to go?' Parvati asked.

'Because her and Harry have this oddly convenient connection.' Tonks said, 'They used to be friends, when they were babies. And they're really similar. What with them both having a very muggle-like background. She should be able to find him a lot better than Sirius would.'

'Would you reckon he fancies her?'

'I'd say so. But then again, he fancies everyone, doesn't he?' Ginny said, 'They'll get together eventually. Once Harry gets over his whore phase.'

'Did any of you go out with Harry?' Tonks asked, interested, and Cho raised her hand slightly to indicate her, 'Is he really as bad as I've been hearing?'

'Bad at what? Sex?'

Tonks stopped in an attempt to reach a crisp from a large packet beside Hermione, her mouth hanging open slightly, 'Um… No, but let us know about that too.'

Cho let out a little giggle, 'He was incredible. He's got such a huge-'

'Okay, that's enough,' Tonks said, not wanting to know the end of that sentence. She wouldn't be able to look at Harry again if Cho had said that final word.

'Really?' Parvati asked, 'And what about other stuff?'

'Other stuff?' Cho looked thoughtfully, not sure wheter she should disclose this information, 'His tongue is even better than his-'

'Cho!' Tonks exclaimed, 'I told you. I don't want to hear that word.'

'What happened really anyway?' Ginny asked, ignoring Tonks who was now shuddering beside her. 'He's over the Marietta thing, so why can't you get back together?'

'It wasn't only the Marietta thing… He was always cheating on me. All the time. Then as soon as I do something wrong he's so pissed off he won't talk to me. He really doesn't have any right to be mad.'

'Oh, so he _is _bad like that.' Tonks said, 'I heard stories… But I honestly can't believe that. He doesn't seem like someone who would cheat.'

'Well, he was. And no matter how big someone's… down there area is I'm not going to share it with another girl. Or multiple girls, whatever the case was.' Cho looked grumpily at the floor. But Tonks didn't notice this and smiled contentedly. Saying down there area seemed acceptable for her.

Lorena returned shortly afterwards, telling them what was going on downstairs. She looked tired and immediately after her entrance into the room, she took off her shoes and jumped underneath one of the blankets. Tonks had an expression of sympathy on her face for Harry. He really didn't have such a good time. No matter how many girlfriends he had, or how much drugs he took, he was never going to seem happy to her. The conversation seemed to be pretty much over, any talk of Harry just brought the group down, thinking of all that's happened to him and what he went through to try and forget it. Cho left for the toilet, believing anywhere was better than sitting in that circle. She was sure when she came back from the toilet the conversation might have taken a happy turn.

'Cho's been a long time.' Lorena said absentmindedly. 'Wonder what she's up to.'

And they soon found out. When Cho came back, she told what happened, though rather hesitantly in front of Tonks who was more of an adult than one of them.

'You gave him a _what_?' Tonks nearly shouted, 'What the hell is wrong with you?' These girls would _have _to be thought a lesson in men soon. This was just not on in her opinion. 

'I don't know. It looked like he wanted to get back together with me… So I tried to persuade him.'

'Doing that will just make him like you less… Why do you think he likes Lorena so much?' Ginny didn't have much sympathy for Cho. If she throws herself at guys like that, that's how she'll expect to get treated.

'What?' Lorena suddenly asked, nearly choking on a chocolate biscuit.

'Yea, Lorena, he fancies you.' Ginny stated.

'He does not. I swear he doesn't.'

'You two got awfully close over the past month.'

'Yea, like friends close.' Lorena said, 'I wouldn't go out with someone like him. He treats girls like dirt… If he changed… If he changed I would go out with him.'

'So, it's like that.' Tonks rolled her eyes, 'Teenagers these days. If you fancy someone you fancy them. Whats all that crap about him changing? You either like him as the whore he is, or else you don't.'

The next day was one that Harry dreaded. Lupin showed no hesitation in expressing his disapproval. Sirius on the other hand was disheartened by Harry's lack of caring. He didn't seem to understand what the big deal was, and hadn't the heart to give out, or shout because he wasn't ever really too bothered with Harry misbehaving. But now, with something so serious, Harry never even expected anyone to care.

'Do you _have_ to do it or something?' Sirius asked trying to understand.

'No. No Sirius, I don't have to do it, so stop asking.' Sirius never experienced Harry being angry with him like this, he didn't even want to hear what Sirius had to say.

'What's the point of it?'

'It just makes you feel good… And anyway, stop acting like you've never done anything.'

'What, I'd never touch that-'

'Sirius, you went to school in the seventies. Don't insult my intelligence.'

'So… So what I went to school in the seventies? Not everyone who was young in the seventies did drugs.'

Harry let out a dry laugh, 'I saw you last year in the pensieve. And it's obvious. You did it, my mum and dad did it, even Lupin did it.'

'…Is it really obvious?'

Harry nodded, relieved Sirius finally got it.

'Anyway,' Sirius suddenly regained his composure, 'What we smoked seems like nothing compared to what you had last night.'

'It's just a different type of drug. It's a dance drug.'

'Dance drug?'

'Yea, like people who listen to rock music and stuff like to smoke marijuana, it just chills you out, makes you peaceful, relaxes you. What I had last night, it just makes you very energetic. And you can't stop moving. People who like dance music take it so they can keep dancing for hours. I don't do it much.'

'Harry, as long as you're not addicted… I don't mind.'

Harry looked up at his Godfather and raised his eyebrows.

'Yea.' Sirius said, in his own defence, 'As long as you don't have problems with it, I mean _we_ never got weird over it. Your parents could hardly object to you doing something they did when they were your age, especially when nothing bad came out of it. As long as you don't do what you had last night. That looked dodgy.'

Harry nodded, 'I won't do it again.'

Sirius looked at Harry for a moment, deep in thought. These days he was finding it hard to tell if Harry was more like Lily or more like James.

'You know how everyone says you're just like your dad? You're acting more like Lily every day.'

'How so?'

'Like for instance, your t-shirt.' Sirius grinned, 'Lily had a Led Zeppelin top too. She used to have loads of band tops. And you seem to have all the ones she had.'

'My mum liked Led Zeppelin?'

'Harry, it was the seventies.' Sirius grinned, using his godsons line on him. 'You talk like her too. Like with all those big words and she always sounded so posh, but then she was also so… She smoked you know. James hated that about her. She used to sit out by the lake at the weekends wearing her band tops and smoking cigarettes and I can imagine you doing the same thing every weekend.'

'But everyone said my mum was like the perfect student!'

'She was. She was so clever, and she barely had to do a thing to be like that. Though if there was an important test coming up she'd study her ass off. _That _was the huge difference between her and your father. So, she'd always end up doing slightly better. And anyway, she never let a teacher catch her smoking.'

'Wow… I never even thought of her like that before.' Sirius nodded at Harry.

'I doubt she would have liked you thinking of her as a swot, Harry.'

'Well, no one ever told me what they were really like, so how was I to know?'

'Come on Harry, you know your parents.'

'No I don't. It's like they never existed to me. If I got the chance to talk to them now, I don't think I'd even want to,' Sirius looked at Harry, frowning, 'What would I say to them? I know nothing about them.' Harry shrugged as his Godfather looked concerned for him, 'Seriously, the worst part about having no parents is people like Mrs Weasley trying to take care of you. It's so unnecessary.'

'You've done everything yourself, you hardly want someone fussing over you to eat more.'

The conversation came to an abrupt halt when the door opened. Four month pregnant Tonks came in, looking offended and in a way, also confused. Sirius asked her what was up, not exactly sure if he wanted an answer. 

'We had a slumber part last night.' She said shortly.

'So…' Harry said slowly, 'Why wasn't I invited?'

'It was all girls. You know, just for something to do. This place gets boring unless you invent your own fun.' Tonks sat down heavily on the couch, being observed by Harry and Sirius, who were still waiting for an explanation.

'So, what's the problem?' Sirius asked.

'…Cho was there.' Tonks waved her hand and Harry gulped, 'I don't know if I should say anything.'

'Yea, say something.' Sirius whined.

'Well, if it's private-' Harry began and Tonks gasped.

'It's true! You are one sick, sick, sick person.'

Sirius looked between the two excitedly, whining to be told what was going on, he hated being kept in the dark. Especially when the gossip sounded so juicy.

'There are things I won't say Harry, for your own privacy-'

'What did she say?' Tonks didn't reply she just laughed, though Harry had a pretty good idea it concerned their meeting in the bathroom, 'Who heard this?'

'Don't worry Harry, it was all good stuff… That kind of disturbed me slightly… But everyone heard it.' Harry looked outraged and Tonks continued to Sirius, grinning, 'Well, Cho went to the toilet, and she was gone for _ages_. And when she came back, who did she tell us she bumped into, but Harry?'

Both Tonks and Sirius roared with laughter at Harry's embarrassment. But Tonks once again returned to her hushed voice as if keeping this a secret from imaginary people in the room.

'Okay, I think that's enough.' Harry said loudly, before Sirius found out what happened. He got up from his seat and made his way to the door, not interested in the slightest about hearing what Tonks had to say for herself.

'You really have to stop leading people on-'

But Harry had already left, leaving Sirius and Tonks to giggle like two school girls at his misfortune. 

**A/N: Reviews would be greatly appreciated. But thank you so much to the people who have favourited this story so far. It was a great confidence booster, so I thought I'd upload another chapter quickly.**


	10. Sirius' secret

**Sirius' Secret**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They are the property of JK rowling. I only own the new OC's which appear in the following chapters.**

Harry tried to be incredibly careful when it came to his possessions and Sirius. Sirius had been nagged by Mrs Weasley for months to do something about Harry's money problem. He honestly didn't think it was a problem but there was nothing he could do. He was sixteen years old and everyone was out to control his life. After many weeks of nagging, Sirius informed her that he would be taking control over Harry's Gringotts account like he should. Now Harry would only get a certain amount of his money for things he badly needed, not that he was all that bothered. Harry Potter never had money until the age of eleven, but he always, always got what he wanted. So, for the remainder of the summer holidays, Harry made sure to keep all adults out of his room, which wasn't all that hard. If he came down when he was called, there would never be a problem… Though, when one has their heavy metal music playing a bit too loud and can't hear anyone knocking loudly on their bedroom door, then they're in for trouble.

'Harry, what on earth is all this?' Tonks had abandoned all acts of politness and decided to barge in. Mrs Weasley had told her to ask Harry to turn down his music. Afterall, she was too scared to get too close to that racket.

'What?' Harry asked innocently, ignoring the liberal amount of magazines, clothes and electronic devices strewn everywhere across the room. He went to turn down the music, but left it loud enough to hear every lyric.

'How do you live like this?' She asked, looking at the mess, 'And where did you get this stuff? I thought Sirius was keeping an eye on your money.'

Harry sighed, 'Yea, for some strange reason people think I can't spend my own money-'

Tonks laughed humourlessly, 'Oh no Harry, quite the opposite. Everyone knows how great you are at spending money.' She paused picking up one of the nearby guitars, 'It's just Sirius thinks you're not spending it wisely… When did you get all this?' She nodded her head at some DVDs that lay on the floor, while attempting to play a few chords on the guitar.

Harry glanced over to where she was nodding, 'When we went to muggle London.'

'Harry.' Tonks began, a frown on her face. She just couldn't grasp this logic, 'Sirius gave you the money for the guitar, the tongue piercing, and your school things.'

Harry shrugged absentmindedly, 'I suppose he gave me a bit extra.' He was a pro at lieing. And wasn't about to be caught out by anyone.

'I was there and he didn't.' Tonks shook her head, looking thoughtful. She put her guitar back down and walked to Harry, a sly grin emerging on her face, 'Harry, have you been nicking things from shops?'

'Tonks, please.' Harry said with an exquisite look of disbelief of his face, 'I'm not poor anymore. And I'm not a child. We grow out of those kind of things… But even if I was nicking things it wouldn't matter because the shops still aren't even making a loss. It would just be very…'

'Whatever it is Harry, you better stop-'

'Stop what? I'm not doing anything.' He probably should have been mor thankful it was Tonks that caught him, because if it had been any other occupant of Grimmauld Place he'd probably be receiving a lecture from Remus now, '…Fine, I'll stop.' He rolled his eyes but she seemed content with his confession and backed out of the room, reminding him to turn down his music or else he'd have Mrs Weasley banging on the door.

The time had come to go back to school after the Summer holidays. Overall, there was a very mixed reaction to what had happened during the summer, and it was obvious that Sirius was the most upset by everything. He had met a side of his Godson he would have preferred not to, Lorena wasn't as he imagined either and to top it all, Lupin was going to have a baby. All he could think about was another Harry that the whole house would have to endure. The only thing that Sirius was looking forward to was his wife getting to come back and live with him, and then, when everyone came home for Christmas, that would be when they would be introduced.

'Sirius.' Remus said pleadingly one night after the teenagers had all been put on the train and sent to Hogwarts, 'I never meant for Tonks to tell you. I don't know what she was thinking.'

'Do you not… Think this is strange?'

'Well… Yea.'

'It feels like Lily and James all over again, and you know I hated that.'

Remus nodded at his old friend. He knew how Sirius hated the fact Harry had been born, not that he would dare say that to Harry now. Lupin remembered how jealous Sirius had been, but he also remembered how he warmed up incredibly soon to Harry.

'It all worked out for the best though didn't it?'

'Did it Remus?' Sirius asked, 'I mean. Look at him for God sake. He doesn't need _anyone_. He wasn't around for years, and now when I finally have him back he's completely messed up.'

Lupin stayed silent. Not knowing what to say back to his friend.

'Do you ever think all this messes up the Marauders?'

'Sirius, we're not in school anymore. That's what people do when they leave school, get married, have children… Die.'

'I never wanted children.'

'And you don't have to look after any. Remember, you said Harry doesn't need anyone…' Remus suddenly became frustrated, 'Sirius, what exactly are you trying to say?'

But that was the end of the conversation. Sirius was in no mood to talk about this. And honestly, neither was Lupin. With Harry and Lorena gone, Sirius did feel a bit lonely. In a way he greatly enjoyed what they got up to, but he also hated how he was the adult. Guiltily he remembered back to what Lily said to him… And what Sophie said to him… That he had to act more like an adult before he could touch their children. It was said as a joke, but Sirius could tell there was some sort of truth in what they were saying. Now Sirius was confused, he didn't know if he was missing the times that he could act like an ass in school, or if he was missing the times when he could influence Harry and Lorena in a huge way… Now they just sort of drifted around him, wrapped up in their own lives, hiding stuff they couldn't say to Sirius because he wasn't young enough to confide in. Possibly he was jealous of Lupin, who was the same age as him, but got a chance to do all the baby stuff again.

There was a short knock on the living room door and Sirius looked up in surprise. His wife walked through the door.

'Oh.' She said quietly, 'I didn't know if you were in here with someone.'

'Nope, just me on my own Penny.'

Penelope Black, Manchester as she was known as before the marriage was a pretty woman, with short black curls. Her cheeks were slightly pink, and Sirius noticed that cute dimple when she smiled with relief and walked over to him. She was hiding from everyone pretty much. She didn't think it was the right time to let Harry know about her.

'How did everything go this summer? They all gone back to school?' Penny kicked off her shoes and sat down beside her husband.

'Yea… They just make me feel so old…'

Penny chuckled, 'That's what they'll do to you my dear, that's what they'll do.'

'Lily and James have been dead for… Way too long. And Harry is just like I remember James, and it's like he never died, but I can't talk to him the way I talked to James.' Sirius rubbed his eyes, 'It's- It's like I'm stuck in a pensieve or something. And I'm looking at James… And then, I'm also looking at Sophie. And… Penny I can't take it, this is much too hard. Lorena looks like my dead sister and Harry looks like my dead best friend…I…' He broke off and stared at his hands. Not wanting to look up in case a tear fell and his wife saw him crying. Penny put a hand on his head to rub his hair.

'I know Sirius, I know.' Penny whispered, 'I haven't been able to bring up the courage to talk to Harry because of James… I hope by Christmas I'll be ready. Lorena isn't as much of a shock to me because I saw her while Sophie was alive, and the similarities were just obvious since then. But with Harry… I mean, it's been fifteen years since I saw him…'

The two sat there for hours, no longer talking, just holding each other. Both were obviously thinking about the past, about Lily and James, and about when Harry and Lorena were born, and everyone was so happy. Always happy. And Sirius realised, he didn't miss being as school, he simply missed being happy. And when he saw Harry, he knew his Godson wasn't happy. He knew his niece wasn't happy. They looked pretty happy on the exterior, but Sirius could tell that after all that happened to them they weren't as happy as they made out. Sirius had noticed, definitely with Harry, he had this cool kind of vibe off him, whatever happened he wasn't too bothered. Sirius guessed that was just after so much time of being alone, he learned not to get too excited or attached to anything or anyone. Lorena was similar, but Sirius felt with Harry, the feeling was much stronger.

'Does Harry play Quidditch, Sirius?' Penny asked, 'Like James did?'

'Yea.' Sirius smiled, 'He plays seeker… And he's much better than James ever was. I saw him playing in his third year… You know, if there are any matches on this year, I'm going to see them.' Sirius decided.

'Lorena plays too you know.' Penny nudged Sirius playfully in the side, 'She plays chaser. I remember… Didn't Sophie play as well?'

'Yea. Didn't want her to play either.' Sirius growled, 'She was very small… Stupid Slytherins sending bludgers her way every five seconds.'

'Yea, well, she was tough. And so is Lorena.' Penny smiled, 'You know, I'll go to any matches too. I want to see Harry play… And Maybe Lorena will get on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. It'd be weird to seeing them both playing. It'd be like James and Sophie are playing again.'

Sirius sighed at the mention of James again. He decided to confide in Penny what was going on in his mind.

'Penny, do you think James made a mistake appointing me as Harry's guardian?'

'Of course not, Sirius, why on earth would you say something like that?'

'Because, look at him!' Sirius said angrily, 'Look what's happened to him because of me. Just the other day, in Diagon Alley he lit up a cigarette for fuck sake. And what could I do? Nothing.'

'He's sixteen. I'd like you to name a sixteen year old who hasn't tried smoking. He was just unfortunate enough to keep going. Sirius, _that _has nothing to do with you. If Lily and James were alive I'm sure he'd still be smoking.'

'You should have seen him the night of his birthday Penny,' Sirius said, shaking his head.

'Why?'

'He does drugs as well. He's not addicted, but he still does them.' Sirius sighed, 'Maybe James should have made Lupin his Godfather… I was in prison for so long I never even got to see him grow up.'

'Yea… Well, you got to see him reunited with Lorena,' Penny laughed, 'It's like when they were babies again. '

'And another thing, he's been having sex since he was thirteen. Where the hell are those cute, innocent girlfriends that you're supposed to have at that age? If he had someone to look after him none of that would have happened.'

'How do you know that he had sex at thirteen?'

'He told me.'

'Do you really think Lily and James are looking down at you thinking what a bad Godfather you are? If he's telling you stuff like that, he mustn't really see you as a guardian at all, more like a friend.'

Sirius didn't look too convinced.

'Do you think Lorena would tell her father something like that?'

Sirius grinned to himself. Maybe he wasn't as bad as he thought. But he still really had to do something about Harry spending his money on God knows what. It was time he started controlling a bit of Harry's life and stop letting him use the word 'orphan' as an excuse for everything.

'Sirius?' He looked up to see his wife staring hopefully down at him from a kneeling position on the couch.

'Yea?'

'Do you think we should have a baby?'

'…Do you want to?' Sirius asked uncertainly.

**A/N: There! The end of the summer holidays. I wanted to make it as long as possible but Harry doesn't get nearly enough time with his Godfather. Thanks for everyone who read so far and hope you'll want to read my school chapters.**


	11. Ella McGuire

**Ella McGuire**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They are the property of JK rowling. I only own the new OC's which appear in the following chapters.**

Draco Malfoy made an appearance on the train as he usually did every year. He entered the cabin where Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lorena were sitting, followed by his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

'Well well, it's Pothead and the Weasel king…Granger,' He added muttering with distaste, 'And who are you?'

'I'm related to you Draco,' Lorena rolled her eyes at him, and turned away to stare once more out the window at the passing countryside.

Malfoy edged closer, 'Merlin, You're that cousin of mine, Lorena Valdéz. I remember those summers I spent at your parents house… Before your mother died… God, that aunt of mine was some blood traitor, whatever she was doing marrying into a pureblood family is beyond me.'

'Yes, I'm also very confused about it, Draco.'

'You been sorted yet?' Draco grinned, 'It'll be very interesting to see where you'll end up.'

'Was already. Gryffindor.' Lorena said shortly, 'Carlos was sorted into Slytherin though.'

'At least someone has the right idea.' Draco drawled, ' Well I'm off to find my dear cousin Carlos. Being a Slytherin, I should introduce him to a few people. Good day.'

'Cousin?'

'Come on Ron, you know we're all related. It's more like third cousins or something like that anyway.'

'Still Lorena, he's a Malfoy.'

'That's not my fault, is it?' Harry could tell she was becoming increasingly annoyed with Ron's behaviour. He did nothing but look oddly at Lorena whenever a death eater was mentioned, as if she was somehow on the dark side.

'Ron, ' Hermione interjected, 'Possibly you should be talking a bit less, and spend more time working on your OWL results.'

'Hey!' Ron said indignantly, 'My results were fine-'

'Yes they were.' Hermione said impatiently, 'But there is always room for improvement…Oh, Lorena, what subjects are you taking this year?'

'Um… Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Potions, Defence, Charms, Divination, Transfiguration and… History Of Magic.' Lorena said squinting her eyes in an effort to remember.

'Jeez, I feel sorry for you.' Ron said

'Why?'

'Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Divination, History of Magic… They all suck!'

'Well maybe to you, Ron. But I happen to like all those subjects a lot. So there. What about you anyway? What subjects are you taking?'

'Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Care Of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Astronomy and Divination I suppose. But only cause I am _not _taking that stupid History of Magic class again.'

'Ron, you choose classes for the most absurd reasons,' Hermione rolled, her eyes, '_I'm_ doing Defence, Potions, Herbology, Astronomy, Transfiguration, Charms, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies _and _History of Magic.'

'Why on earth are you both doing so much?' Ron raised his voice, 'We should be relaxing, not taking a whole load of stupid extra subjects.'

'Ron, our choices are not stupid. Yours are-'

'Come _on _Hermione, You're doing _Muggle_ Studies. What the hell is that about?'

'For your information, Ronald, I like it.'

'What about you Harry?'

But Harry wasn't listening. He was looking out the window in a trance. He was happy to be going back to Hogwarts, but on the other hand he missed Sirius a lot already. Everything was much more fun back at Grimmauld Place. The rest of the train journey was uneventful. The four teenagers got some junk food from the witch who pushed the trolley through the corridor. The time eventually came for them to put on their robes.

Harry watched as Hermione and Ron proudly pinned their prefect badges to the front of their black robes. He remember back to when Ron got his first, and Harry was slightly jealous. Though this year would be immensely better, all Ron and Hermione had to do is watch over the new fifth year prefects and tell them what to do. So, they would still have more time to spend with Harry. He glanced at Lorena and Harry could tell she was getting very nervous. It was lucky that she took a private sorting.

'Everyone in our year in Gryffindor basically knows you, Lorena, they were all at the house. So don't worry, okay?' He said to her as Ron and Hermione headed out first calling for the first years and the new Gryffindor prefects.

'First 'ears this way please!' Harry heard Hagrid's familiar voice yell, and he smiled, 'Ello there 'Arry. Welcome back!'

'Hi Hagrid, see you in the Great Hall.' Harry grabbed Lorena by the arms as the throngs of students pushed passed, trying to make their way to the carriages which were being drawn by Thestrals. Harry gazed at the magnificent creatures, he glanced at Lorena and she seemed to be looking right passed them. She must have never seen death. Both Harry and Lorena finally reached a carriage and jumped in, not paying attention to who was in there. Michael Corner and his new girlfriend Cho Chang were sitting close by each other. Both became deadly silent as Harry and Lorena took their seats.

'Hi Cho.' Lorena said quietly, and Harry thought it was a rather unusual time for her to get nervous.

'Hey Cho, Michael,' Harry said happily, sitting just opposite Cho. She smiled feebly back at him then looked at Michael, who made a sudden and very uncalled for outburst.

'Potter, you're to stay away from my girlfriend.'

'Ok. Corner, I don't _want_ your girlfriend. I _had_ her and she was one of the most dull people I was ever with. No offence,' He added to Cho, 'But I'm sure you're just better suited to…Another boring person.'

There was a few moments silence before Corner spoke again , 'Who are you? I've never seen you here before… Gryffindor eh?' He asked noticing her gold and red tie, Harry wasn't sure if he was smiling kindly or sneering. He supposed it was a bit of both.

'Was that you flirting, Corner?.. You have a girlfriend for Merlin sake.' Harry thought he could at least have waited until Cho was nowhere in sight to attempt flirting with Lorena. The uncomfortable carriage ride up to the castle was soon over and Harry and Lorena were excited to be back among their fellow Gryffindors. They took seats in between Neville, Seamus, Dean and Ginny. Parvati and Lavender immediately jumped up as they saw Lorena to greet her and hug, as if they were old friends.

'Lookin' lovely in the crisp new uniform there Lorena,' Seamus winked.

'Why thank you Seamus,' Lorena smiled. She looked around curiously, 'Where are the first years?'

'See there up at the top,' Harry was standing up pointing and Lorena joined him, she wanted to greet her sister before her sorting.

'Could everyone sit down _please_.' Professor McGonagall was saying over the babbling crowd. 'Please, we have a sorting to get through.'

Harry and Lorena but sat down simultaneously. Closely followed by everyone else in the Great Hall. All the teachers were seated up at the Head Table. Harry immediately scanned the table for any sign of a new teacher. And there she was. Dean and obviously spotted her too.

'Whoa, I hope that's our new Defence teacher …' All the guys nodded to themselves staring at her. She was an incredibly beautiful woman, with light brown hair which ended in a wave just at her shoulders. She had dark green eyes which shone brightly as the light from the candles lit them up. Her eyes were scanning over the house tables urgently. She seemed nervous, but then again, she was being ogled by everyone, and that couldn't be making her feel too comfortable.

'Quite, everyone!' Dumbledore had stood up, and in an effort to force everyone to be quite, he rose his arms in the air high. Everyone suddenly stopped talking and looked up at Dumbledore.

'We are back here for another quite enjoyable year at Hogwarts,' He looked around at everyone and smiled, 'And before the sorting starts, I would like to introduce two new students that we will be having this year, both of them transfers from Durmstrang. I would love if everyone could welcome them to our school as well as our country.' Everyone began muttering again and looking around, perhaps wondering if Viktor Krum was here. 'Also, our new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor Ella McGuire. We are delighted to have another talented past pupil to join the staff table…Now!' Dumbledore shouted loudly to quieten everyone again, 'The sorting!'

Professor McGonagall held up the sorting hat with one hand and a long roll of parchment in the other. She said clearly, 'Allington, Mitchel.'

Quite a short boy with fair hair made his way to the front of the crowd. He had such a smug air about him, Harry was sure he would be in Slytherin. Sure enough, as soon as the hat touched his head, it shouted Slytherin. The Slytherin table yelled and clapped for Allington as he ran to his new house table. The sorting seemed to go incredibly slow. Child after child went up, but yet the group of first years never seemed to thin. Harry heard Ron's stomach growl as there were finally only three left. Harry recognised one to be Lorena's sister.

'Valdéz, Taina.'

As she sat down and had the hat placed on her head, she looked down at Lorena. Harry remembered when he had placed the hat on his head and it spoke to him. He wondered what it was saying about Taina. It was impossible to know where she would go, her sister was in Gryffindor, but her brother was in Slytherin. To Harry's great surprise the hat yelled, 'Ravenclaw!' Both the little girls that were left to be sorted looked terrified. They looked toward each other, not sure what to do, as if they were looking for words to comfort each other. It must be awful being the last person, thought Harry to himself.

'White, Whitney.' Was sorted into Ravenclaw alongside Taina. She seemed thrilled to be there. Perhaps both Whitney and Taina made friends on the train. It appeared to be so as they hugged each other and clapped along with everyone else.

'White, Yvonne,' Her twin sister, however was sorted in Hufflepuff. She looked slightly dejected as she saw her twin sister smiling with Taina.

'Hmm.' Lorena said quietly as she turned back around from the Ravenclaw table. She seemed to be mulling over the separation of her family, not sure what to think about it.

'Its okay Lorena,' Dean said, 'Ravenclaw is okay. Its just Slytherin is dirty.'

Lorena merely shrugged and watched without amazement as food piled up on plates in front of everyone. Ron grabbed as much food as he could and threw in on his plate, as did most of the other guys. Hermione observed them with a look of distaste. Lorena looked at the food, unsure of what she wanted, as did Harry. He didn't really have a large appetite either so he was content with eating a small amount, which luckily no one noticed as they were all too interested in their own rumbling stomachs. All that could be heard was the scraping of knives and forks and the chattering of students, also Harry could even hear Ron swallowing his mouthfuls of Sheppard's pie. After the meal, Dumbledore stood up once more, to welcome everyone back.

'Now, if we could all make our way, please, back to the dormitories. First years follow your house prefects if you will.' He sat down again as everyone went to stand up.

'First years this way!' A fifth year boy shouted, which a shiny prefects badge glowing on his chest, he was followed by a much quieter girl who just stood there, looking slightly flushed, waiting for the first years to make their way towards her.

'Very nervous,' Harry grinned at Ron who nodded.

'Couldn't get a bloody word out of that girl.'

'Ron,' Hermione said reproachfully. 'She was nice, she's just shy.'

Ron just shrugged his shoulders at her.

Harry and Ron said goodnight to Hermione and Lorena, and made their way up to the guys dorm. Harry had to admit, it was finally great to be back there. The house elves had worked very hard to get the place back in order. Harry's trunk was at the end of his bed and the curtains around his four-poster bed were drawn. He took off his robes, shirt and trousers, eager to finally lye down and sleep. As soon as his head touched the pillow he drifted off and forgot to say goodnight to Ron and the rest of the guys in the room, though he doubted they would have minded. Everyone was tired from his long journey.


	12. Potions, psycho girls, and letter

_**First Potions class of the year**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They are the property of JK rowling. I only own the new OC's which appear in the following chapters.**_

_It felt incredible to Harry to be able to get back to class and just be normal again. Getting to leave the castle whenever he desired was something that he greatly treasured. Harry and Ron took their usual route down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They had already begun to eat when Hermione and Lorena took a seat next to them. Professor McGonagall had started handing out this years time table, and was slowly making her way towards the group. Lorena wasn__'__t eating, she was just gazing around at the different house tables._

'_You__'__ll know at least one person in each class anyway, so no need to be nervous.__'_

'_I don__'__t get nervous.__'__ Lorena said shortly, but catching Ron's eye she added, __'__But thanks Hermione.__'_

'_Miss Valdéz-Black, may I speak with you a moment?__'__ McGonagall had finally reached them. She handed them each a timetable, then directed Lorena a bit away from the Gryffindor table. Ron frowned over at them._

'_Ron,__'__ Harry sighed, __'__There is __nothing_ to be frowning about. She's not a death eater. She's a fifteen year old girl.'

'How do you know? She could be a death eater under disguise.'

'Doubt it.' Hermione said vaguely, gazing over her timetable, 'The Order would be able to tell.'

'It's not like they knew her before, so someone could have easily just have taken some of her hairs and made a polyjuice potion.'

'I haven't seen her drink every hour.' Harry got bored of Ron's usual argument, and decided to turn to his time table to distract him. 'Fucking fantastic.' He muttered.

'What now?'

'Double potions.' Harry rolled his eyes. 'Why is there always a double potions class on a Monday morning. It's just the story of my life.'

'The class is starting in ten minutes so she better hurry up or we'll all be in trouble.' Ron nodded his head towards Lorena.

'How about you wait for Lorena, Hermione?' Though she didn't seem too sure.

'I don't know. I don't want her to be alone, but I really don't want to be late for a potions class. Potions is much too important.'

'Hey don't look at me!' Ron said as Harry turned to him. 'I have Care Of Magical Creatures to get to.'

'But Snape _hates_ me. If I'm late he'll kill me.'

They all looked at each other for a moment until Harry finally gave in. 'He hates me already, what more do I have to lose?' And that was it. Ron and Hermione thanked Harry and hurried off to the dungeons and out to the grounds. Harry continued to wait for Lorena who was still talking to McGonagall. After another ten minutes of staring at his empty bowl, Lorena finally came over.

'Sorry about that. You really didn't have to wait.' Lorena threw her bag over her shoulder and walked with Harry to the Great Hall door, where a few last minute stragglers were drifting.

'I wanted to. No one should have to suffer being late to Snape's class on their first day. At least if we're together he'll have the two of us to vent his anger on all year.'

'So, this Snape. Bit of a cunt?'

'Oh yea. You're lucky that you're with me. When he sees me he'll probably just forget about you.'

They had quite an enjoyable walk to the dungeons. And seeing as they were already late, Harry suggested a detour. He took her past the Room Of Requirement and explained how it worked, 'Then you have secret passageways that go to Hogsmeade, the village closest to Hogwarts… Hey, if you want I can show you around tonight.'

'Is there no curfew?'

'Well yea, but we'll be okay. Seriously, it's not a bother to us, we've been doing it since first year.'

'How rebellious.'

Harry was enjoying his walk with Lorena, and was greatly dreading his entrance into Snapes class. He knew the more he put it off the worse it would be when he had to go to class tomorrow. He had half a mind to suggest skiving off completely for the double lesson. But decided against it. 

'This it?' Lorena asked as Harry turned down an eerie corridor, which was dimly lit by torches. Harry nodded and continued to Snapes dungeon. Not bothering to knock he grabbed the handle and turned. Everyone in the room abandoned what they were doing and looked around to see who was entering. Harry noticed that Hermione and another Gryffindor girl that Harry was sure was named, Melina, were already sitting together in the second last desk, thankfully leaving the very last one for Harry. 

'Mr Potter, knock when you are entering my class late in future.'

'Will do.' Harry said shortly, and as a few girls giggled, he quickly took a seat at the back of the classroom.

'And…Miss…?'

'Valdéz-Black.'

'Ah, gone the way of your mothers family.'

'Excuse me?'

'Nothing.' Snape waved a hand at the class to signal them to go back to work, 'We've already started brewing a potion. Turn to page five and get started. You should be finished in time, if not, that's a zero for today's work.'

Lorena looked at Harry, indicating him to start setting up the cauldron. He believed she was kind of unhappy at the prospect of getting a zero and he suddenly wished he was seated next to someone else. She took out her book and turned the pages. Harry could hear Hermione and Melina talking. It was clear Melina had just nearly put in the wrong ingredient. All you could hear was the chatter of students among the simmering cauldrons. Snape was sitting behind his desk, reading, as if bored with the class. For the first time Harry looked down at the book with the ingredients. He read the large heading, 'Foxglove potion' with a frown.

'Have you ever heard of this before?' Harry asked.

'Yea,' Lorena said absentmindedly stirring the contents that she had put in so far and looking back down at what to do next, 'First potion you learn if you do healing. It's good for wounds and stuff like that. The main ingredient being foxglove, it should end up being a purplish colour.'

'So, you're good at potions then.'

Lorena looked up at him and grinned coyly, 'Yea, you saw my OWLs didn't you?'

The class went relatively well, Lorena showed him how to make the potion, but naturally didn't let him touch a thing, just in case. She had heard from Hermione what a disaster he was around a cauldron and she wasn't willing to take any risks.

'Is that your… Girlfriend?' Lorena asked pointing to Hermione's partner, Melina.

'What?! No way! Why?'

'She just kept staring at you. Just thought she was pissed with me being here.' Lorena shrugged, 'Maybe she's just a crazy psycho.'

Hermione turned around to have a look at Harry and Lorena's potion. The look on her face annoyed Harry somewhat.

'I suppose Harry didn't touch anything,' She grinned.

'Course not.' She grinned back, then noticing Harry's not so happy face said, 'Come on. It's only a joke.'

Both Lorena and Hermione reached for a phial to collect some of their potion and brought it up to Snape with their names on it. Harry was left alone with Melina and feeling pretty uncomfortable with her staring he reached into his bag for his timetable to distract himself. Luckily enough, he could meet up with Ron for a free period back in the common room while Lorena and Hermione went to Arithmancy. He shouted up to the top of the class, 'Lorena, Hermione. I'll see you at break!' They both nodded and went back to their conversation. Harry, gladly threw his bag over his shoulder and headed back to the common room. He had not even being walking more than a minute when Melina Todd, ran out of the dungeon with her bag clutched in her right hand and her potions book in the other.

'Harry! Wait up.' He stopped half heartedly, not really wanting to speak to this Melina girl.

'Do you have a free period now?'

'Yea, no way was I taking Arithmancy. That involves thinking.' Melina laughed a little too loudly. He wasn't trying to be funny, just honest.

'Want to come down to the lake? Me, Parvati, Lavender and Becca will be there.'

'Nah, sorry I can't.' Harry said as they walked up a staircase and finally had natural light to look at each other properly. 'Have to get back to the common room to Ron.'

'Oh,' She looked crestfallen, 'Well, I heard from two seventh year girls that there'd be a party in the Gryffindor common room during the week. You know, celebrate everyone being together again. Will I see you there?'

'Yea sure, I do _live_ in the Gryffindor dorms so I'm sure we'll run into each other.' Melina laughed again and Harry smiled weakly. 

'Well, I'm going this way Harry,' She smiled, 'Nice talking to you.'

Harry didn't bother to say goodbye. He just walked ahead. Hopefully Ron would be down by the fire so he wouldn't have to go looking for him. All Harry wanted to do right now was lye on the couch and perhaps take some aspirin for his headache… The potion fumes usually made him feel very dizzy.

'Hey,' Ron was indeed sitting by the fire with a large roll of parchment out in front of him.

'Um… What the fuck are you doing?' Slightly concerned for Ron's well-being.

'Only had a single Care of Magical Creatures class, so got started on my essay.'

'…Why?'

'Don't want to fall behind like last year. Plus, it's not like I had anyone to really talk to…'

'Hey, you know that Todd girl in our year?' He was going to ask Ron what the deal with her was, but he didn't have to. Ron cut in quickly and informed him of what was happening.

'Yea, fancies you like mad. Lavender told me.'

Harry looked questioningly at his friend.

'She won't leave me alone either. She's in the Care Of Magical Creature class too.' Ron rolled his eyes and reached onto the table for something, 'Here, Sirius sent you a letter.'

Glad for something to do seeing as Ron, for some reason was acting studious, Harry opened the letter.

Dear Harry,

I hope you're having fun on your first day back at school. The place has been dead since you guys left and I know nothing much has happened since, but I thought I might as well write. Make sure you send me the dates of your Hogsmeade weekends as soon as possible. There's no point me being stuck down in London when my two favourite people are up there!

And Harry, remember what I said about keeping quite. You're being watched, for your own safety I might add, so don't start complaining. Make sure you keep certain things private, if you don't they'll be leaked to the papers. There have already been numerous articles about you in the past few days. You really have to start picking up papers and reading them, seriously.

Tell Ron, Hermione and Lorena that I said hi and that I might get a chance to talk in the fire sometime soon. Though Molly is suggesting not seeing as the Ministry are keeping an eye on the fires. At least now that Umbridge is gone we can talk freely through letter.

Anyway, 

Have great fun at school,

Sirius 


	13. An interesting detention

_**Detention**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They are the property of JK rowling. I only own the new OC's which appear in the following chapters.**_

_All in one week many things had happened. And Harry believed it was one of the most interesting first weeks ever. Ron had started going out with Lavender Brown, and Harry with her friend Melina Todd. Also their first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson proved to be a very enjoyable one on their first Monday evening back. The pretty woman with light brown hair, which Harry remembered from the first night back at Hogwarts walked in. She was wearing a red skirt which reached down just above her knees and a tight black jumper. Every guy in the room had his eyes fixed upon her._

'_Good evening,__'__ She said quietly, so quietly that Harry had to strain his ears to hear her. It was a good tactic though, she probably knew every guy in the room would be desperate to hear her talk. __'__My name is Professor McGuire. When speaking to me you shall address me as Professor. Nothing else. Could we please all open our books on page ten, chapter one.__'__ She opened her own and paced around the room in between the desks, as if letting every guy in the room get a close up view of her legs, which Harry took full advantage of. It was as if, suddenly seeing someone he was so attracted to, he just had to have a girlfriend to get all his frustrations out on. Occasionally he thought of Lorena but something inside his head said no, perhaps it was because she was his Godfathers niece, but Harry couldn__'__t really tell. _

_Melina had taken to following Harry around everywhere, she tried to sit beside him in potions and when he confronted her and told her that Lorena was his potions partner, she ran from the common room crying. _

'_Harry, I don__'__t mind you dumping me for your girlfriend,__'__ Lorena said to him on the evening of the Gryffindor common room party._

'_No, I really don__'__t want to be with her. You know, bros before hoes.__'_

'_Harry__…__ I__'__m a girl.__'_

'_Yea, but you__'__re my friend.__'__ Putting an arm around her, weighing her down slightly, but she still appreciated this very friendly attitude, __'__And that makes you a bro.__'_

'_Why, I__'__m so honoured. Drink?__'__ Lorena reached into a cooler and brought out a drink, one of the many that they had bought from Hogsmeade the night before. Harry accepted it._

'_I better go find her soon though. I kind of feel bad for making her cry__…'_

_Eventually Harry found her. He took out the Marauders map and found that she was sulking in a bathroom on the fourth floor. _

'_Oh Harry, you came!__'__ She said, flinging her arms around his neck as he walked into the girls bathroom._

'_You know you shouldn__'__t be here. Curfew starts soon. You won__'__t be able to get back without getting caught.__'_

'_Its okay Harry, its okay cause you came for me.__'__ She said, hugging him again._

'_Why the fuck are you getting so cranky with me having a potions partner.__'_

'_Because we should do everything together.__'__ She pouted and tried to catch his hand, but he moved it out of her reach._

'_Melina, you really have to stop being clingy.__'_

'_But, I don__'__t want you near her. She looks slutty. And you__'__re __my _boyfriend. Not hers.'

'Melina, we're friends and I'm obviously going to want to hangout with her a lot.'

'Well what makes us hanging out different from yours?'

'This.' Harry leaned in to kiss her, knowing this was the only way to get her to stop talking about Lorena, and the more she talked about her, the more Harry wanted to be with her.

'Good,' Melina mumbled through kissing Harry, 'Want to stay here for a while?'

'And do what?' Melina backed into a cubicle and put her finger to her mouth.

'As long as we be quiet.' She giggled in a hushed voice. 

The entire party was spent in the bathroom on the fourth floor. No one came looking as they presumed what was going on. There were many jokes about it the following days, which Harry didn't mind all too much. Hermione was the only one to think this type of behaviour was inappropriate. 

They were into their second week already and Melina hadn't become any less clingy. Every time she thought Harry and Lorena were getting a bit too comfortable she intervened and took Harry away, mostly to have sex, as if it was going to prove that he would be better off to stay with his girlfriend. Friday morning Harry overslept. Waking up to find Ron and everyone else had already gone to Defence Against the Dark Arts class. Desperately not wanting to be late for McGuire's class he hurriedly got ready and ran to the classroom, he got to the class, however twenty minutes late.

'Mr Potter.' Professor McGuire said, slightly surprised, 'You're twenty minutes late. That's more than half of my class you missed. What happened?'

'Sorry, overslept.' He said as he sat beside Ron, who smirked at him, glad he was getting in trouble.

'Detention with me tonight, Mr Potter. Everyone else manages to wake up. You should be able to too. Half seven please.' When McGuire had looked away it was Harry's turn to grin at Ron. Who made a face that suggested he wouldn't even want a detention with her. An obvious lie. Melina noticed Harry's grin and scowled at him. Much to Harry's delight, she decided to ignore him for the rest of the day. McGuire returned to her usual position, she hoisted her skirt high to sit on the edge of her desk, resting her legs on a chair. And every male of the class returned to their usual position of staring straight ahead at her legs, as if they didn't think their professor noticed. 

Harry didn't think he ever remembered looking forward to a detention more. That evening many sixth years including Ron, Hermione, Lorena, Dean, Seamus and Melina sat with Harry to discuss his detention. Lorena was writing on a large roll of parchment, and Harry had to admire how pretty she looked while she was concentrating. She explained she was writing a History of Magic essay, which surprisingly, Hermione had not started yet. As Harry watched her, he began to grow worried as he realised he had started absolutely no homework. Melina had taken a seat swiftly in between Harry and Lorena. 

'What do you think she'll make you do?' Lorena asked looking up at Harry as she paused to dip her quill into ink.

'No idea.' Harry shrugged, 'I can't actually imagine her giving a detention.'

'I'll walk you to her office.' Melina smiled, she raised herself off the couch and grabbed Harry's arm.

'Well… Okay, I suppose I may as well go now.' He stood up and tried to free himself of her hand. 

'Have fun.' Ron grinned, 'Make sure you tell me what happened when you get back.'

Harry nodded in agreement and both himself and Melina headed to the portrait of the fat lady. She grabbed on to his elbow and he didn't bother to force her off. They made their way to McGuire's office not speaking about anything particularly interesting. She was bouncing and giggling, asking Harry questions about his summer, as if they knew each other as well as he knew Ron or Hermione.

'Was that girl, Lorena there?'

'Er, yea,' Harry said, knowing where this was going, 'She's my Godfathers niece. So the two of us, and her brother and sister are basically his responsibility while we're at school and when we go back to his house.'

'So… You're like related?' Melina asked in a hopeful voice.

Harry just laughed, 'Whatever helps you sleep at night.' He muttered.

When they finally reached McGuire's office, Melina was reluctant to leave. She hugged on to him tight and Harry began to think that the sex wasn't even good enough to have to put up with this. She was hugging on to him tight and mumbling something about wishing he didn't have a detention so they could spend all their evening together. Harry agreed but inwardly he was thankful for being late to class this morning and made a mental note to dump Melina the next time he saw her. 

'Goodbye Harry.' She kissed him passionately on the lips, 'Will I see you tonight?'

'No, I think I'll be pretty late here… I'll see you tomorrow sometime…Maybe.'

Melina's grin faltered, 'O...k, so Bye!'

Finally, as she walked around the corner, out of sight, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. But he wasn't left with this feeling for long.

'Mr Potter!' McGuire had quickly turned around the corner as if she had been listening to their conversation, 'You're on time at least… Next time don't bother bringing your fan club. She just distracted you, I'm sure.' She pointed her wand at her door and muttered, 'Nonserratio.' It clicked open and they both walked in.

'So, you've already decided that there'll be a next time?' Harry smirked.

'Well, from your record I'm sure you'll be here every evening.'

'So, you're looking forward to it then?' Harry grinned again at her slyly, 'Me too.'

'Okay Mr Potter.' She said walking briskly up to her desk with Harry closely following, 'Seeing as this is the first week, I honestly don't have anything useful for you to do for me. So… I'll get you to do lines.' She rolled her eyes, clearly not interested in this stupid punishment, and Harry realising he probably didn't even have to do it, was kind of wishing she did actually have some work for him. He sat at the opposite end of her desk while she took out a number of brown envelopes and shuffled through the pages which were inside. Not writing anything, just reading, and from the look on her face Harry believed it was re-reading. 

'Bored?' Harry asked, just after finishing his first line of 'I must not be late', 'Is that why you wanted me here?'

'No, Mr Potter, I just don't believe anyone should be able to do as they please. No matter who they are.' She stared at him, right in the eyes, and Harry was unwillingly reminded of Snape and his attitude towards Harry. Then she let out a little giggle which pushed Snape completely from his mind, because Snape _never_ giggled like that. 

'What?'

'Oh nothing… It's just, I remember your… Dad from school, kind of.' She muttered suddenly looking back down, 'You just remind me a lot of him.'

'You're a bit young to know my Dad.'

'Yea, well, I was a good bit younger. Good few years.' She kept her eyes glued to the paper but Harry could tell she wasn't even reading. Harry, not really wanting to know what was going through her mind, returned to his parchment to write a second line. After he was finished, he felt McGuire's eyes on him. She stood up and walked around the table to look at what he had done so far. When she saw his two lines she let out another laugh.

'So, you're not one to actually do as you're told.' She smiled, 'Yea, I wasn't really expecting you to.' She jumped up on her desk facing him, raising her skirt in that way that made every guy in her class drool. 'You know, I did actually call you in here for another reason… To talk…'

'To talk?' Harry asked, feeling paralysed, 'With you… Sitting on your desk…Like that?'

She laughed again in a humourless way, and jumped off her desk to lean in and kiss him. It started off as a quick t_o_ngueless peck on the lips, but when Harry didn't run away shouting, she thought she may as well go further. She went in for another kiss, poking her tongue through his lips. He let her, though he was still completely paralysed. His hands were glued to the sides of his chair, not sure exactly what he should do with them. Though she knew what she should do alright. One hand grabbed his tie and she started to ease him up out of his seat. What started as kissing in her office, led to her bedroom above the office. Suddenly Melina and her annoying habits were absent from Harry's mind and all he could think about was his new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. She was unbuttoning his school trousers in a playful way, grinning up at him and biting her lip. He could barely believe his eyes as he reached up her skirt and pulled down a pair of flowery, pink knickers. It had all happened so fast, they didn't bother to even undress, McGuire merely unbuttoned her shirt to reveal her chest to Harry. He never thought of how classes would be after this incident. He never thought of why she looked so pleased with herself to be having him in her bed with her. He never thought of anything. She sat on top of him, moving herself up and down. Enjoying the little moans of pleasure she got out of him. Enjoying the control. After they had both finally climaxed, Harry was suddenly overcome with embarrassment. Should he even bother asking if his detention was over, should he dare call her professor? McGuire had her back turned to him, she was pulling on her underwear. And as she did so she pulled up her skirt, and Harry noticed a little scar, on her side. She quickly buttoned up her shirt before turning to Harry, who hastily pulled up his fly and buttoned his trousers.

'Um…. Harry… Mr Potter.' She said, brushing her hair from her eyes, looking at the floor beside him, 'Maybe, it would be best if we didn't mention this…'

'Sure, so I can leave?'

She laughed awkwardly before answering, 'Yea sure. But… Our detention isn't quite finished yet… Your lines, you'll have to come back next week please.'

Harry nodded in agreement, walked down through her office and out the front door, she swiftly closed it behind him saying 'Goodnight Mr Potter.' As soon as the door had shut, Harry grinned to himself. Not actually believing what he had done. But then realisation suddenly dawned on him. He was going to have to go back to Melina, and finally break up with her. If only he had slept with another student, then she'd easily find out and just dump him. 

Apart from the fact he had a very clingy and annoying girlfriend, he had to admit that this year was much better than the last one. He took turns going to Hogsmeade with Ron and Lorena. Ron didn't feel all too comfortable with Lorena, so Harry went one night with Ron and the other with Lorena. They used the invisibility cloak to get to the secret pasageway which led into the sweet shop in Hogsmeade. They would buy many sweets and spend the entire night hanging around the streets just having fun. Although one night, Harry convinced Ron to join himself and Lorena downtown. It was just a few days after his detention with McGuire and he had not yet told anyone about what had happened. As usual the trio made their way to the sweet shop and bought a large amount of supplies. The woman thanked them politely, but Harry was sure she knew they should be in school.

'You know what guys,' Ron stated flatly as they walked out of the shop, 'Maybe we shouldn't wear our uniforms coming down here.'

Harry merely shrugged and they made their way to a bench on the side of the street. He had both legs on the bench, folded in front of him. Lorena, who had such a short skirt, it was impossible to even cross her legs, handed out sweets to both Ron and Harry and they sat munching.

'You know, Hermione should really come here.' Lorena said, through a mouthful of liquorice wand, 'Once a month isn't enough to be getting out of the castle.'

'Harry, Melina was saying today to me and Lavender that you have another detention?' Ron asked, 'What on earth were you doing that has to be finished off next Friday?'

'Well.. I didn't really do the lines she gave me…' Harry said, grinning, 'We just fucked.'

Lorena started choking on her liquorice wand. 'What?' Ron asked again, 'Seriously?'

Harry nodded. Ron leaned in closer to him, as if the adults passing by were interested, 'How was it?'

Harry shrugged, 'Just… normal.'

'Harry, come on, you have to give us more details than that… What do her tits look like?'

'Big.'

'Big?'

'Yea, big… Nothing special about her… Just hot cause she's a teacher, and like in her thirties. The two of you can't tell anyone. Just keep it between the two of you and Hermione.'

Lorena nodded, but Ron just looked shocked. He stared at the ground for a few moments before he spoke.

'Do you think she's willing to give it away to anyone?'

Harry shrugged again, 'Maybe. I don't know. Ask her.'


	14. Moving on seems easy to do

_**Moving on seems easy to do**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They are the property of JK Rowling. I only own the new OC's which appear in the following chapters.**_

_Harry had decided what he was going to do. Finally, he had found a way where he could get rid of Melina without having to deal with her crying hysterically in front of everyone. It was Monday morning, when Harry, Hermione, Lorena and Melina had a double Potions class. Before Ron had left for Care Of Magical Creatures, Harry had told him his plan._

'_Whoa, Harry. That's a bit mean.' Ron said, through a mouthful of omelette, 'Couldn't you do it face to face? Like get her into a room alone… Which obviously isn't that hard.'_

'_I don't know. I prefer my idea. Plus, she'll be so mad at me after she won't want to even confront me-'_

'_Are you sure about that Harry?' Lorena asked, 'I mean, if it was me, I'd want to hunt you down and find out why you can't tell me in person.'_

'_Look.' Harry stated, 'It's settled. I'll send her a note in Potions. She definitely can't cause a fuss in Snapes class.'_

_Lorena and Ron just looked at each other, finally in agreement on something. Hermione was ignoring the conversation, not wanting to get involved in what could only end badly for Harry and Melina. With the bell signalling the beginning of classes, Harry and Ron parted._

'_Good luck with the mission Harry.' Ron grinned as he walked in the opposite direction. Harry just grinned back. When he looked in front of him, Lorena and Hermione were walking far ahead, alone. Slightly angry they didn't wait for him, Harry continued to the dungeons by himself. He had been on time every day since his disastrous first day, though it didn't matter, Snape still wasn't any kinder to him. As usual he took his seat at the back, where Lorena had already emptied her bag, throwing her Potions books on the desk. Snape informed them of their assignment for today. Every double class on a Monday morning would be the day when they made potions, then, every other potions class during the week, they wrote notes about the potion that they made on Monday. This being their third double potions class, Snape told the class they had to write an essay, comparing both potions using the notes they had taken during the past two weeks. He set the task for homework next week, and let the class begin it. He helped Draco Malfoy and his partner, Pansy Parkinson, to start the introduction after they raised their hands to show they were finding it difficult._

'_So?' Lorena whispered to Harry, as they both took out some parchment and a quill and ink, 'You going to go ahead with this?'_

_Harry nodded, ripping of a small bit of the paper, 'Course. This has to be done.'_

_Lorena raised her eyebrows at him. 'If you ever spent time alone with her you'd understand,' He snapped. Lorena just shrugged and began making bullet points, one for each paragraph. Harry had to admire her neatness and cleverness. Suddenly trying to knock this thought out of his head, he realised that he had to dump Melina in the next few minutes. Harry quickly scribbled down that he wanted to break up with her, and folded the note up tiny._

'_Could you?' Harry asked Lorena._

'_What? No way.'_

'_You have to go up and get a spare quill off Hermione anyway.' Lorena rolled her eyes but took the tiny ball of paper, sneakily left it in front of Melina and asked Hermione, who knew well what was going on, for a spare quill._

_For a few moments the entire dungeon was silent. Except for the scratching of quills and Snapes hushed voice conversing with Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. Melina was reading the note. She stared at it for a few moments, then began scratching in tiny letters on to the note. She went back to Lorena and Harry's desk to take back Hermione's spare quill, which was lying unused beside Harry, and she dropped the note where the quill had been. He unfolded the note and read, 'I know. I've been thinking you'd do this for ages,' with Lorena reading it quietly at his right side. Melina quickly raised herself from her seat, after hastily throwing her potions book in her bag, and stuffing a long roll of parchment in too, she made her way out the door with Snape shouting after her, 'Miss Todd, class isn't over yet. Get back here!'_

_Harry was sure that he saw a tear trailing down her cheek as she ran out of the room, and he felt a pang of guilt. Hermione turned around to him scowling._

'_Miss Granger.' Snape said sharply, 'Go find Miss Todd now.'_

_Hermione merely looked down at her parchment, and then back up pleadingly at Snape, really not wanting to leave an unfinished piece of work._

_Snape looked to be on the verge of hitting her, 'Fine.' He said icily, 'Miss Valdez-Black. You go. And come back here straight away.'_

_Lorena nodded. She noticed Harry's guilty-like look and shrugged at him. Harry supposed she was trying to not make him feel that bad. Which he had to say wasn't working very well. He knew Melina would be upset, but he never expected her to cry… Honestly, he wasn't all too sure she __had _emotions the way she carried on most of the time. Lorena ran after Melina, thinking where would a crying girl go. That was obvious, said a voice in Lorena's mind, the toilet. She found the closest toilet a few corridors away and cautiously entered. Although Lorena never did anything to her, she was quite sure that Melina would definitely not want to see her. She heard sobbing coming from the very last toilet. 

'Er… Melina?' She asked uncertainly, 'That you?'

The door open and Lorena saw the familiar form of Melina. Long dark brown hair which usually fell to her lower back was tied up in a high, straight pony tail, her mascara was running down her cheeks, which were flushed red. She was much taller than Lorena and began to walk towards her.

'What do _you_ want?'

'Snape sent me to see if you're okay.' Lorena said, 'Are you?'

'Like you care.' Melina sobbed, rubbing her cheek to get rid of a tear, but in the process tracking a dark black line all the way down to the end of her chin, 'You love this. Finally have him all to yourself, don't you?'

'What? I don't _want _him.'

'Yes you do. He's always talking about you. Of course you want him'

'Okay, just because your boyfriend fancies me, you don't have to take it out on me.' Lorena stated aggressively, though she could see why Melina was upset, she really didn't think it was her place to judge her. She was only doing as Snape told.

'He's always talking about you and how you love guitars and music that I have no clue about.'

'Maybe you should find a boyfriend who has the same interests as you. That's just common sense.'

'What's so much better about you?' Melina said shrilly, 'You play Quidditch and do guys stuff-'

'Its not guys stuff,' Lorena rolled her eyes, 'We just have things in common, so I'm just much more interesting.'

Melina narrowed her eyes. It all happened so quickly Lorena didn't even have time to defend herself. Melina launched at her, grabbing her hair. Lorena was used to lots of different types of duels, but this traditional girls way of fighting was something she wasn't used to. With tremendous power, Lorena punched Melina with her right fist and she fell back against one of the doors of the toilet.

'Melina, you have to get it through your head that it's not my fault that Harry has no respect for you. That's your fault.'

Melina reached for her wand, but what exactly she was going to do with it Lorena didn't know. Lorena, being much quicker, reached her wand first and shouted,

'Expelliarmus!' Melina's wand flew from her hand and Lorena caught it.

'You are fucking crazy… I'll tell Snape you were sick.' Lorena said, 'Here catch.' She threw Melina's wand into a cubicle at the end of the bathroom and quickly made her way out, not wanting Melina to be able to get to her in time. She did not want to spend any time with Melina that she didn't have to. And with Melina being left with a black eye as well as a broken heart she didn't feel to safe on her own. 

'Well Miss Valdéz-Black?' Snape said curtly, 'Where is Miss Todd… What's wrong with you Valdéz-Black?'

'Nothing.' Lorena muttered, 'Todd is feeling sick.'

'You address me as Professor or sir at all times… Is that clear Valdéz?'

'Yes.'

Snape raised his eyebrows at her… 'Oh yea, sir.'

Snape had now taken to walking around to numerous people, checking up on their progress. He prowled between the desks, looking for something that he could comment on.

'What happened?' Harry whispered, 'Is she okay?'

'No, she is one crazy psycho.' Lorena growled back, 'She thinks you breaking up with her had something to do with me.'

Harry didn't reply. He really wouldn't mind going out with Lorena. She wasn't like the typical girlfriend he chose, but that was because he never met a girl that was so like him.

'Oh God… she was right, you fancy me!' Lorena dropped her quill in awe, 'She said all you did was talk about me!'

'What? Well… You're my friend, who just happens to be a girl.' Harry hastily explained, 'Maybe I just think you're really cool because you're into lots of stuff I am.'

Lorena just looked at him, not knowing whether to kiss him or slap him. So Harry was incredibly good looking, she had lived with him. She knew how his sick little mind worked when it came to girls.

'I can't believe how… Mean you are to girls, Harry. Do you have any respect for anyone of the opposite sex?'

'Yea, sure I do. Ginny, Hermione… You.' Harry was becoming irritated, 'I treated Melina how she wanted to be treated. If she acts like she just wants to sleep with me, then that's all I'll use her for. Maybe I think if _we _ever did go out it would definitely be a lot more meaningful than what I had with her… Or anyone else.'

Lorena could definitely see where he was coming from, and she was flattered that he respected her as much as he did Ginny and Hermione. Their conversation was interrupted by a loud bang which caused both Harry and Lorena to jump sky high. Snape had just banged a fist down on the table in front of them. Hermione sneaked a glance over her shoulder, as did most other people in the dungeon.

'Nothing.' He said quietly, 'Nothing done. And here you still sit, chatting away. Tell me, what's _so _important that you have no time for my class? Hmm? Potter?'

'Nothing…' Harry stared at Snape, '_Sir_.'

'Don't you even dare.' He said, pausing between each word, 'When you are in this class you do not say the word 'sir' with a tone. Do you hear me Potter?'

Harry nodded, realising that he would not be able to say 'sir' without a tone, and it would be best just to keep his mouth shut. The bell rang and they were finally free to go. As everyone was collecting their belongings Lorena quietly muttered, 'Look Harry, I have Arithmancy. We'll have to talk later-'

'No, just skive off. C'mon.' Harry urged her, 'We may as well do this when no one else is around.'

'What do you expect will happen?' Lorena asked slightly angrily, 'Do you think I want to sleep with you or something?'

'No, just talk. Please?'

Lorena looked at Harry, then at Hermione who still had her back turned, packing away her bag. She knew Hermione wouldn't like this, but there was nothing she could do. It's not like she would be even able to concentrate in Arithmancy after what had happened in Potions class.

'Fine.' And with that Hermione left alone after Lorena told her to tell Professor Vector that she was feeling a bit dizzy, and she'd come back later during the day to get her homework. 'Where are we going to go?'

'Out to the lake.' Lorena looked uncertain about it, 'What's wrong? Since when have you disliked breaking a few rules?'

The lake had a small congregation of students, all sixth and seventh years, who now had free periods every now and then. Harry led Lorena over to the tree under which he usually sat. Hagrid's hut could be seen in the distance and Harry made a mental note to visit him that evening. They didn't have a chance to talk at all yet, and Harry was really missing him.

'Lorena, I didn't break up with Melina because of you. I broke up with her because she annoyed the shit out of me. And I've come to realise that there are very few girls who _don't._ You being one.'

'She seemed to have the impression I helped with your plan because I want to go out with you, now tell me Harry, what would make her think that?'

'It's obvious. She sees how perfect we are for each other.' Harry explained, 'Just like everyone else does.'

'Harry, you and Ron like similar things too, but does that mean you fancy each other? No.'

'So, there is no way in hell you'll go out with me?' Harry grinned.

'If you think you can break up with your girlfriend and then half an hour later get a new one, you're sadly mistaken. If you want a real girlfriend, you're going to have to take things a bit slower than that… By the end of the week we'll see how things are.' She compromised, though she didn't feel a week was long enough either, but when it came to Harry Potter, she thought it was a vast improvement, 'Well, Melina pissed me off too. She pulled my hair.' Explaining her sudden change of heart.

'What a bitch.' Harry agreed.


	15. Talking with Sirius

_**Talking with Sirius**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They are the property of JK Rowling. I only own the new OC's which appear in the following chapters.**_

_Monday evening Harry, intent on visiting Hagrid, asked Hermione, Lorena and Ron if they would go. After all, Hermione and Ron were just as good friends with Hagrid as Harry himself was._

'_Ah, I think I'll give it a miss.' Lorena said, 'I have that Potions essay and I still have to go find Vector to get my Arithmancy homework… And possibly punishment for skiving class.'_

'_Well, I told you I wouldn't be able to make it sound convincing.' Hermione said as Lorena smiled, honestly not minding what Vector would do, after all, her conversation with Harry had put her in a very good mood. Despite what she said to him, she had to admit that maybe there was the slightest possibility that she did fancy him. He did have the rebellious thing about him that she liked._

_Harry, Ron and Hermione took this opportunity without Lorena to talk about her. Well, mainly Ron did. On their walk down Hermione informed them that Lorena was very clever, she just seemed to not bother too much about school… The only subject she badly need help in was Arithmancy. Ron insisted that the cleverer she was, the more dangerous she could possibly be._

'_What do you think Harry?' Hermione asked, hoping for some back up._

'_I asked her to go out with me.'_

'_What in the name of Merlins pants is wrong with you?' Ron growled. 'First of all, would it kill you to not have a girlfriend for a while? And secondly, maybe she __will _kill you if you go out with her. I bet she's dangerous…' But even Harry could tell that Ron no longer believed his death eater theory.

'Will you please not go off her in a few days?' Hermione pleaded, 'I love having a girl to talk to. If you mess things up with her she won't hang around anymore.'

'Of course I won't. Its not like we're going out now even. She's trying to make me wait as long as possible.'

The evening was mild. So mild that they left the castle without cloaks. All they wore were their uniforms. A familiar voice greeted them at the door of Hagrid's hut.

'I'm comin'. 'Old yer 'orses.' Hagrid opened the door and looked down at the trio, slightly surprised, but happy. 'You three! Didn't think you'd ever be around again!'

He stepped back to let them in. Fang, Hagrid's huge dog, bounded forward and jumped on Ron, slobbering all down his front. Harry and Hermione sat down at Hagrid's table, closely followed by Ron who had finally got away from Fang. Hagrid filled out four large mugs of tea.

'I heard Sirius' niece is here. Met her yet?'

'Yea, that was the blonde girl you saw with me on the first night.'

'A blonde girl? Blimey.' Hagrid murmured, 'Not what I expected. Half Spanish, didn't think her mothers hair would be something she'd inherit.'

'Apparently it's a pureblood thing.' Hermione said, 'Like the Malfoy's.'

'Aye, that'd be right so it would.' 

Hagrid let out a grunt of a laugh, which startled Ron so much that he spilled some of his tea, hastily mopping it up with his sleeve.

'Knew her mother.' Hagrid chuckled, 'She tagged after Sirius and your parents all the time. The two were inseparable really. Sirius loved Sophie…' 

'Ron reckons she's dodgy.' Hermione piped up.

Again Hagrid let out a chuckle, 'Nah, she's her mothers daughter. A Gryffindor. No need to fear _her_. Heard that brother of hers went to Slytherin. If you have to hunt anyone, hunt him. The other girl went to Ravenclaw, right?'

'Yea… Pretty messed up family.' Ron said quietly.

'Well, they're half Black Ron. There'd be a good few black sheep in that family. Sirius, Sophie, Andromeda, There was another uncle of Sirius'… What's her name?'

'Lorena.'

'Thought she'd be named after Sophie.'

'She looks just like her.' Harry said.

'How would you know?' Ron asked sharply.

'We looked at a photo album belonging to Sirius during the summer.' Harry explained, 'They're exactly alike.'

'Never did like that husband of hers. Heard bad things about him. Diego Valdez Flores. Big shot, with a big fancy name to match.' Hagrid said gruffly, 'Ruined her life. So Sirius was always raving… Bring her down to see me sometime. I'd love to chat.'

'Oh, Harry will,' Ron said with an indignant tone, 'He fancies her. And Hermione is her new best friend. So she'll be with us all the time.'

'Ron you really need to get over Lorena.' Harry said, '_And_ she has me passing Potions.'

They kept silent for a few moments, until Hagrid made another loud outburst which startled all three this time.

'An' listen 'ere you two.' He nodded to Harry and Hermione, 'Why 'avn't you been to my classes?'

'Oh…' Hermione looked to Harry with a guilty look on her face, 'We have Potions instead, We're really sorry Hagrid.'

'Couldn't believe it so I couldn't. My first class after the summer, and Ron was the only one there.'

'Surely there are other people-'

'Yer, yer there are o' course. But you two. I thought you'd be there.' Hagrid raised himself from his seat and went over to get the teapot again, 'Ah well, never mind.'

'How's Madame Maxime, Hagrid?' Hermione asked, trying to steer the conversation away from how they didn't keep on Care Of Magical Creatures.

'Ah, she's fine. We're not seeing as much of each other as we used to. She's a busy lady you know,' Hagrid sighed, 'She _is _running one of the best schools in Europe… And I have things to be doing too.'

The three made it back to the Gryffindor common room while it was still bright out, and found a large group of people to still be in the common room, Lorena still by the fire, writing feverishly.

'I thought you said the deadline for that was next week?' Ron asked, looking over her potions essay.

She looked up at him like he was slightly mad, 'Yea… I did. So?'

'So… Why are you writing so fast?'

'Some people are naturally able to write… Fast, sorry.' Lorena turned from Ron and looked at Harry, 'Sirius wrote. It's there on the table. He'll be in the fire tonight, if you want to wait around for him.

'Sure.'

Harry told Lorena of Hagrid after Ron and Hermione had bade them goodnight. Lorena was seated in the armchair left of the fire with her legs up on the coffee table. As Harry was lying down on his stomach on the couch, he got a clear view of her shoes. She was wearing black converse and they were ripped in many places. He noticed a bit of writing on the inside of her left one. She was still reading over her potions essay, and Harry thought she looked so cute when she was concentrating. She hummed a song to herself, which Harry recognised as the Metallica song Orion.

'Hagrid was talking about your mother.'

'Hmm.'

'You don't care?'

'Sorry Harry, but not really. I'm not in the mood to talk about my mother…' She was no longer reading over her essay. Her eyes just remained stationary, fixed on the page.

'Do you miss Spain? Or Durmstrang?'

Lorena let out a chuckle. 'Yea… I do.' She shrugged and threw her essay on the ground on top of her Potions books, 'I always wanted to be here… But, it's not as easy to get used to as I thought.'

'Just ignore Ron, okay? He's acting like a dick.'

'Yea, I know. I don't care about him.' She looked up at Harry and grinned, with a tear trailing down her cheek, 'It's just… This place. Just imagine, my mum could have sat in this chair.'

Harry had never thought of that before. And to do so now was kind of strange. He had been here for five years, and never once thought of his parents and these chairs.

'And I know it's worse for you. You never knew your parents. At least I knew my mother.'

'And you have more to miss…' Harry didn't know what else to say.

'I'm okay now,' She hastily wiped tears from her eyes, 'Occasionally I get very emotional about Mum. Taina is too young to remember and Carlos… I don't think he cares too much.'

Harry couldn't think of anything to do but pity her. After all, she wasn't in a position any better than he was. They kept their conversation as innocent as they possibly could for the next few minutes. And soon, Lorena's eyes were no longer red and puffy. 

'When did Sirius say he'd be here?'

'At half one in the morning. Just in case there were any people left.'

'I hope it works… If the Ministry finds out, this could be bad.' 

'Hmm… He better not do anything stupid. I just thought this was foolproof…'

At exactly half one in the morning, on the dot, Sirius' face appeared in the fire. His hair was scruffy as Harry had remembered it from the days of appearing in the fire when Umbridge was in control of the school. He looked relieved to see the two of them in front of him.

'Hey.' He said, 'Didn't think you'd still be up… Where are Ron and Hermione?'

'Went to bed ages ago… Absolutely no regard for homework.' Harry shook his head at Lorena and she laughed.

'Yea, Sirius you should be proud.' She held up her Potions essay, 'Three rolls of parchment, and half finished.'

'Snapes homework?' Sirius raised an eyebrow.

Lorena nodded. 'How did you know?'

'Oh, just sounds like something Snape would do… How has school been otherwise?'

'Ron's a shithead.'

'Still not warming up to you?' Sirius truly looked sorry for his niece, 'How's school apart from all the Ron business?'

Lorena shrugged, and then the thought suddenly hit Harry. Lorena didn't like it here. It took a few moments for Sirius to persuade Lorena to tell him what was on her mind. She stood up and walked around in a circle by the fire.

'The girls are way too bitchy for me.' She whined, 'Just there today Harry's girlfriend… Oh, ex, sorry.' She added as Harry glared at her, 'Anyway, She grabbed my hair! I was lucky she didn't know how to use her wand… And the guys are all so pervy. Everywhere I go there is some asshole wanting to walk me somewhere.' Sirius grinned slightly as this, 'And then of course, the teachers are all so cold. Snape hates me. McGonagall is our house head and she never acts friendly to us at all. And just there Professor Vector gave me a detention for being sick during her class.'

Lorena finished dramatically by falling back into her chair by the fire. Sirius looked up at her, slightly concerned, but also finding an amusing side to all this.

'Lorena, girls will be girls. Just stay away from them if needs be. That's what we always did.' Lorena rolled her eyes, Sirius clearly didn't understand that she was a girl, 'And about the guys… Guys will be guys too.' Lorena made a noise at Harry to show how useless Sirius' advice was, 'Harry, keep guys away from her. And about the teachers, I'm sure you did something to deserve that detention. If you were skiving off then stop complaining about the results. McGonagall is always kind of cold, but she is a lot nicer to Gryffindors and finally, piss Snape off as much as you can. Make your mother proud.'

Lorena still didn't look convinced. She looked at Sirius as if she was contemplating what he was saying.

'You're bad at giving advice.'

'Yea… I know. Sorry Lori.' Now it was time for Sirius to turn his attention to Harry, 'So you have another ex-girlfriend already? What was wrong with her?'

'She was a psycho… Oh, and the next time you see her Harry, she'll have a black eye.'

'It's not _my _fault she was a weirdo.' Harry began explaining to Sirius what happened, 'She wouldn't leave me alone, no matter where I went she always had to be there. It was really annoying.'

'You don't have much luck with girlfriends do you?'

'No, that's not it. It's them that don't have any luck with me.' Harry grinned.

'Yea everyone is crying over you…' Lorena began sarcastically, 'Actually, that's true. I heard she hasn't stopped crying yet. Parvati and Lavender were saying so anyway.'

It happened very fast, Sirius was grinning and then suddenly his expression changed. He quickly whispered, 'Got to go.' as he looked down as if he could see something that Harry and Lorena couldn't. They both looked at each other as Sirius' head disappeared. 

'What do you reckon happened?' Lorena asked uncertainly.

'Maybe Mrs Weasley caught him…' Harry said trying to think of a reasonable explanation. 'Would the secret keeper thing be broken if the Ministry found out where we were in contact with Grimmauld Place?'

Lorena shrugged, staring into the headless fire. 'Possibly… They'd know where the house is. But…' She broke off, staring at the fire for a few moments longer, then bending down to pick up her books.

'Hey, do you want to go for a walk outside?'

Lorena looked back at him, thoughtfully, 'Eh… I don't think so Harry. I'm not into playing any of your games-'

'What games?'

'Those games you play with girls… I'm not into that stuff.' Lorena headed for the stairwell, 'Don't expect me to fall at your feet just because you asked me out.'

Harry watched her walk up the stairs and distinctly heard the door shut. He looked after her wistfully, honestly he wasn't trying to play a game. He was just planning to kiss her and see if she'd go out with him then. And how dare she! Did she really think he expected her to swoon over the fact he asked her out. He wasn't _that _big-headed.


	16. A New Relationship

**A New Relationship**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They are the property of JK Rowling. I only own the new OC's which appear in the following chapters.**

The week had passed by and the homework had piled up, which Harry hadn't touched much of. Hermione began to nag and used Ron as an example of what Harry should be like. Ron became happier as the days went by and Harry became angrier. He was too busy concentrating on Lorena to concentrate on homework. He had started all his homework, but he hadn't got around to finishing it. Snapes essay was due in just a few days and he hadn't even half of it done.

'Harry.' Hermione warned, 'Snape doesn't like you in his class. This could give him a reason to kick you out.

'Hermione, everything will be done by Sunday night, so stop worrying about me and start worrying about Ron.' Harry said calmly, forcing her to roll her eyes before she retorted.

'Ron? Why Ron?'

'Everyone knows the two of you are…' Harry made a gesture with his hands that Hermione was not sure what it meant. She just looked at him like he was crazy and shook her head, turning swiftly and walking out of the portrait hole, followed by Ron, probably going to the library to do more homework. Harry looked after them… Ron was completely different. More… Hermione-like. And where the bloody hell was Lavender these days?

'Hi Harry!'

Harry jumped and turned around, startled by whoever had called him. He was facing a group of three girls. Harry thought they were probably in fourth year.

'Er… Hi. Who are you?'

'I'm Romilda, Romilda Vane.' She smiled widely and Harry felt that she was the most prominent of the group. 'We heard about you and Melina.'

Harry raised his eyebrows at her unsure of her she came across this bit of information. He didn't imagine news about him and Melina had travelled so fast.

'Oh, that's Alison's,' Romilda pointed to a girl behind her, 'Older sister.' The girl didn't look a bit like Melina. The only resemblance was the long dark brown hair. But plenty of people could have that.

'Ok…' Harry said, unsure of exactly why they were here.

'We just wanted to say she's a bit.' Romilda paused here, 'Crazy… All her boyfriends break up with her. So I just wanted to say, there are no hard feelings.'

'Um… Okay. Thanks.' Harry made to walk away, when he spotted Lorena walking down the staircase from the girls dorms.

'Okay, bye Harry!' Romilda waved, 'Talk to you later!'

Harry noticed how pretty Lorena looked as she walked down the stairs. Her hair was always messy, but light blonde and wavy and hung past her shoulders. She always held the end of her sleeves in her balled fists which made her look like she was always nervous, which Harry was sure was the reason. Her skirt was tiny… unnaturally tiny. It was just long enough to cover her backside, and she was clever enough to have a built in, tiny pair of shorts, the same colour as her school skirt underneath.

'Hey Harry.' She smiled as she picked up her bag off a nearby table, 'Ready for class?'

'You want to be there early?'

'What else do we have to do?'

'Breakfast?'

Lorena grimaced, and Harry felt the same. Food so early in the morning tended to be rather sickening for him. He wouldn't go near the Great Hall until lunch. They headed for McGuire's class, which Harry had soon grown to dread. She didn't stop passing hints at him. But she never gave him another detention. He made sure he always did everything perfect and was always on time. The only people that noticed the way McGuire acted were Ron, Hermione and Lorena. Melina attempted to work at making Harry jealous by flirting with other guys in the class. Lorena would look between Harry and Melina to see his reaction, and he was never bothered by it. She was clearly wondering how Harry felt about Melina and Professor McGuire. Defence Against the Dark Arts, which was once the subject he found easiest, suddenly became the hardest, he had to actually concentrate. He concentrated completely on ignoring both Melina and his professor and also tried to maintain his O average.

The class was over as soon as it had begun. And after Defence Against the Dark Arts, they had to walk to the Transfiguration classroom. This class honestly wasn't the most enjoyable. Professor McGonagall always gave them loads of homework.

'Potter?… Miss Valdéz?' McGonagall said as the class had ended. 'May I speak with you two for a moment?'

Ron looked at Harry uncertainly then followed Hermione out the door.

'Potter, here.' She walked up along through the desks, as Harry and Lorena followed her up to desk, 'We'll have to start looking into reforming the Quidditch team Potter. I'll leave that to you to sort out.' She said after she sat down behind her desk. She paused and looked at Harry over her glasses. Taking them off she sighed. Harry sincerely hoped she wasn't going to pull one of McGuire's moves. 'I've been talking to Professor McGuire.' Harry's heart suddenly started beating fast, she hardly told anyone, did she? 'I've been informed you've had two Friday evening detentions already.' He breathed a sigh of relief.

'Er…Yea.' Harry said, 'Won't happen again.'

McGonagall raised her eyebrows, 'Well Potter, it better not, because we can't have that kind of behaviour from a Gryffindor.' Then McGonagall turned to Lorena, 'Speaking of bad behaviour…' Lorena stepped forward apprehensively, 'Miss Valdéz, there has been a report of an attack, by you on Miss Todd, also a fellow Gryffindor.'

Lorena looked shocked, 'Wait, no no. She attacked me first. Her black eye, that was me _defending _myself.'

'Miss Valdéz, you never reported it. So therefore I am forced to believe Miss Todd. You will serve a detention-'

'What? You can't be serious.'

'Miss Black-' McGonagall stopped suddenly, 'Valdéz. I meant Valdéz, you _will _serve a detention… With Hagrid, tonight at seven. That clear?'

Lorena looked grumpily at her head of house and nodded solemnly.

'Good, you may go.'

Lorena was late for her History Of Magic class at this stage. Harry was lucky as he didn't have any class for that period. Lorena hurried a goodbye and rushed off to her class where Hermione would already be sitting, taking detailed notes. Luckily, Professor Binns noticed absolutely nothing that went on in his class, so Lorena could easily sneak in. When Harry had went back to the common room, he decided he would start of some of his homework as Hedwig, his snowy white owl flew in through the open window and left an envelope by his side.

'Thanks Hedwig,' Harry picked up the letter and noticed it was from Sirius.

Harry,

Sorry I couldn't write sooner. I think it's best that we don't converse through the fire anymore. I wasn't caught, before you start worrying, but some of the Order just… Informed me it would be a lot safer to talk by mail. And Remus was kind enough to play a nasty trick on me that night. I was sure someone was listening in on our fire conversation.

The Order aren't sure at the moment if the Ministry are still keeping an eye on the fires, though. After Umbridge left, with the control going back to Dumbledore he mightn't allow it, but he also might not have any say over it. And before we find out we shouldn't be chancing this sort of stuff. (As Remus helpfully pointed out.)

Snivellus is always over for Order meetings. Unfortunately he never misses one. And we all have to endure him talking about you and Lorena after them. He says you two never shut up in his classes, good job! I suppose, in a way I enjoy his visits so he can tell us all what you guys get up to during his class.

Send my regards to Ron and Hermione,

Snuffles.

Harry put down the letter and looked across at Ron who had finally taken a break from homework.

'You've been pleasing Hermione a lot recently,' Harry grinned at his friend.

'You think?' Ron asked hopefully.

'Just ask her out.' Harry said quietly, 'The worst she can say is no. Even at that, it's not like that's the end of the world.'

'It'd make things weird.'

'So what are you going to do?'

Ron looked around to see if anyone else was listening, 'Well, I've kind of been with Lavender.'

'So? I know that.' Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to the letter, scanning over it one last time before he stuffed it in the envelope.

'No, no.' Ron said quickly, a blush forming on his face, 'It'd make things awkward with Hermione because I was _with _her.'

Harry looked back at his friend, completely confused. He opened and closed his mouth for a few seconds, not sure of what to say, or how to react, he finally settled on a very whispered, but very loud, 'What?!'

'Yea… Just you know...' Ron stopped, 'You know, Harry.' He paused again as Harry continued to gape at him, 'Hey, is it so hard to believe I had sex with her? I wasn't a virgin you know!'

'I know.' Harry said quickly, sensing Ron wasn't too happy with this conversation, 'But… It's just. You really like Hermione-'

'No, Harry. I don't.' Ron said simply, returning back to the book he had been reading, but now his eyes were no longer moving across the page.

'If you want to go out with her just ask her, and stop fooling around with anyone else, that'd just make her mad.'

'And that's why you dumped that Melina girl, yea? Because of Lorena… Harry, she clearly doesn't want you.'

Harry remained silent, not keen on discussing his private life with Ron, especially when Ron was suddenly critising it… Yes he was spending a bit _too _much time with Hermione.

Harry decided on meeting Lorena after her Ancient Runes class, the last class of the week. He found Hermione and Lorena as they were walking out of the class together, giggling about something. Harry smiled as he saw them looking each other in the eye and laughing, then looking back over their shoulders.

'Hey, what's so funny?'

He startled them, and they both immediately stopped laughing, 'Whoa, Harry, you scared us… What are you doing here?' Hermione asked.

'You didn't answer my question.'

'Well, some guy-' Lorena was cut off by Hermione hitting her. 'Ow.'

'Cormac… Cormac McLaggan asked me if I wanted to go to Hogsmeade with him. You know the first Hogsmeade weekend is coming up. Next weekend I'm sure.'

'Ah, Hogsmeade weekend… Are the dates up on the notice board? I better send them to Sirius.'

Hermione looked at Lorena then at Harry, slightly unnerved.

'Is that all you have to say?' Hermione began biting her nails, 'You won't tell Ron will you?'

'Could the two of you _please_ just go out. It's kind of annoying me, you know.' But there was no more said on the matter. Hermione roughly pushed past Harry, rolling her eyes as she did so, leaving Lorena standing there awkwardly.

'Here.'

'I can carry my books Harry.' Lorena said slightly impatiently as she tried to wrench them from his grasp, and walked off, leaving him to follow her hurriedly. If this was the way Lorena treated all her potential boyfriends he wasn't sure if he even wanted to be in the running.

'Hey Lorena?' Harry asked as Lorena sat up in the boys dorm with an acoustic guitar. She was sitting on the end of Harry's bed, while he was at the head. Seamus, Dean, Neville and Ron were all upstairs, playing a wrestling game. Harry had a feeling that Seamus and Dean were trying to impress Lorena with their wrestling moves… She didn't seem too interested though. She didn't seem interested in anything but her own fingers tapping off the frets.

'Hmm?' She asked, keeping her head down, looking at her fingers move skillfully with a frown on her face.

'You know where you haven't seen yet?… The Room Of Requirement. Want to go there before your detention? It's really cool.'

Lorena looked up at him, with a sort of impressed expression on her face. She shrugged and said, 'Sure.'

'Now?' She nodded at him and left the guitar on his bed, and walking out the door in front of him. Ron shook his head at Harry, while Dean and Seamus just grinned.

'What?'

'Tell us how it was when you get back.'

There were a few people walking through the corridor, so Harry told Lorena to wait. As soon as the third year Ravenclaws had rounded the corner Harry began explaining how it worked. He walked up and down three times, thinking about what he wanted. Lorena just stood there, watching him, not sure if he was going crazy or not. Then a door appeared.

'See.' Harry smiled at her, he opened the door and she followed him in. The room was small, it was just like a tiny, forlorn living room. It looked very inviting. Lorena took the first step into the room and sat down on a couch, resting her legs on a coffee table, beside a little brown box. Harry followed and sat down beside her.

'So, you can make this anything you want?' She asked, picking up a music magazine that was on the floor beside her. Harry nodded, 'So, why didn't you make it something cool like, a concert hall… With Korn playing?'

'Want to smoke?'

'I don't smoke Harry.'

'Not that… This.' He picked up the little brown box and held it open for her to see inside. There were close to twenty, perfectly rolled up joints, just asking to be smoked. She grinned at him and shook her head in a humorous way. She glanced at her watch to check the time.

'Well… I do have two hours until my detention… Why not?'

Harry took one of the long, white cigarette-like objects out of the little box, held it in front of him, and lit the tip.

'Take one for yourself.' Harry said, 'It's not like we're going to run out.'

'I take it you come here a lot.' She grinned to him, this room was an endless supply of whatever you wanted. Of course he'd come here every time he got the chance. Lorena did as she was told, and then took the lighter from Harry. They both got comfortable on the couch, turning to face each other, with their legs folded in front of them.

'So, do you come here often to do this?' Lorena asked again, exhaling to her left, as to not blow smoke in Harry's face.

Harry shook his head, 'We always stay in the Common Room, or in the guys dorm. Never been here before… We used to use this place for Dumbledore's Army… Then Cho's friend told about it.' Harry looked around the room sadly. 'This is just our supply room.'

'You really liked her didn't you?' Ron hadn't skipped on informing Lorena on all the juicy details of his friends past. Everything that Harry had determinedly left out, Ron had told her, just for the fun of it.

'Well yea… She was the first girl I went out with because I actually liked her… And the last… We even kissed for the first time here.'

'What was that like?' Lorena laughed out loud.

'Ironically, I didn't think the fact she was crying over her ex-boyfriend was anything to worry about.'

'You actually kissed a girl while she was crying because of her ex-boyfriend. You are some…' Lorena shook her head, 'You know, I'm surprised this room doesn't have a bed…'

'Come on, I'm not trying to get you to sleep with me.' Harry said indignantly, but also finding it amusing, which probably had something to do with what they were smoking, 'I'm trying to get you to go out with me.'

'Really? So, you're trying to tell me, you _don't _want to have sex with me? You just want to be my boyfriend?'

'Is that so hard to believe?'

'Yea… I mean, I saw you over the summer, and the last two weeks with Melina. You're not too trustworthy. You're actually like my double, we're exactly the same it's funny, but after I saw how you treat girls, I'm content with just being a really, _really_ close friend.'

'What _if_.' She smiled at him, because he was quite charming in the way he tried to persuade her, and she couldn't blame Cho for fancying him a bit, 'We go out, but we don't do anything.'

'Anything, as in?'

'Sex. Or whatever else would prove to you that I actually really like you and don't just want to sleep with you and dump you. Deal?'

'Honestly Harry.' She leaned into him, 'I always thought you were really cute, but I don't trust you, not in the slightest… So the plan is, we go out and have sex when _I_ want to?… That is, _if _I want to.'

'Yea, because, Lorena, I've been dying to touch you since I first saw you.' They both burst out laughing at this statement. And that was it, it had been settled. Both at this stage had finished smoking. Harry, who had been wanting to do this for a long time, went to kiss her, putting a hand on her face.


	17. Quidditch Tryouts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They are the property of JK Rowling. I only own the new OC's which appear in the following chapters.**

'Are you holding Quidditch tryouts, Harry?' Dean Thomas asked the next morning as everyone was enjoying their free time in the Gryffindor common room.

'Yea, as soon as possible.' Harry began thinking of what he had to do for these tryouts. They already had a seeker, which was him, a keeper, Ron and one chaser which was Katie Bell. 'You trying out?'

'Yea,' Dean said absentmindedly, 'I think I'd be able to. Ginny is trying out for chaser too. It'd be cool if both of us got on the team.'

Ron made a noise to suggest how his little sister shouldn't even be considered, 'Can she even play?' He looked between the group with a frown on his face.

'Yea she can Ron, stop being so stupid. You just don't think girls can play sports.' Hermione said angrily.

'I'm trying out too,' Lorena said from Harry's side, she kept her head down as she spoke, and turned another page of _Advanced Defence_.

'You? _You_?' Ron raised his hands to the air, 'Well we know you'll get on the team because the two of you are going out now.'

'Ron, I happen to be very good… Way better than you. I even suggested to Harry to get a new keeper,' She smiled sweetly at him. And even though the comment was rather embarrassing for Harry himself, as he definitely wouldn't be taking a side publicly, he did feel it was about time that Lorena gave Ron those kind of answers after all he had said to her. Ron fell silent and let the others talk. He had a scowl on his face and his arms crossed.

'Wow, did you play with Viktor Krum? You both went to Durmstrang, you must have done.'

Lorena nodded, 'Played against each other actually. There are six Quidditch teams at Durmstrang and I was on two of them, one playing seeker and the other playing chaser.'

'_Wow_, did you ever beat him when you were playing seeker?' Dean asked, intensely interested, Ron again made another noise and Hermione shot him a look.

Lorena looked thoughtful for a moment, 'A few times. But honestly, he's a world famous champion. Much too good for me… You need to have tricks up your sleeve for him… I prefer playing chaser. Much more to do throughout the game.'

'Oh by the way guys. How was last night?' Seamus grinned. Lorena suddenly became stiff beside Harry. She turned abruptly to look at him, her eyes wide.

'Lorena, I swear I didn't tell them anything happened-' If Seamus was going to ruin this for him now he was going to go mental. He made a deal with her, no sex until she wanted to initiate it. If Lorena thought he was boasting about sleeping with her it'd all be over.

'No not that. You know how we were so…' She glanced around at the others.

'Stoned?'

'Yea… All I wanted to do after the Room Of Requirement was go to sleep.' She whispered covering her mouth with a hand.

'So? You went to sleep. Big deal-'

'I had a detention for Melina's black eye!'

'Whoa!' Seamus interrupted, 'You were the one who gave Melina that black eye?.. She's been in the hospital wing all week, she won't go out until the bruising is gone!'

Lorena just ignored this, 'Harry, what do I do? That's my second detention since I got here, and I missed it!'

'Okay, we'll just go down to Hagrid's. Maybe he'll be able to cover for you. Come on.' Harry got up and caught Lorena's hand, 'It won't hurt to ask.'

'It might.' Lorena mumbled in an undertone as they left for Hagrid's hut.

Harry asked Lorena to send Sirius a letter with the dates for Hogsmeade weekends. He didn't have time to sit down and write a letter what with Quidditch tryouts having to be organised. Hagrid had protected Lorena against another detention by pretending she turned up. He didn't want to see Sophie's daughter get a third detention in her first month back, seeing how much she wanted to be at Hogwarts, but she had to promise Hagrid she wouldn't get another detention for a good few weeks at least.

It was Monday evening and Harry, Ron and Katie had finally got the information around to everyone. An abnormal amount of people turned up to both watch and to try out. Ron seemed to enjoy taking charge without Harry's permission, however, Harry let him proceed, he wasn't really in the mood to deal with loads of thirteen year old girls who had come to watch him. Harry was sitting up on one of the stands with Katie.

'The new girl is trying out.' Katie nodded her head to Lorena and Ginny who were both talking together, both clutching broomsticks, Lorena's being a brand new Firebolt.

'Yea. She'll be getting on the team.'

'So, it's true then?'

'What's true?'

'You're going out with her…' Katie sighed, 'You know Harry, you shouldn't let people on the team just because you're having sex with them.'

'First of all we're not having sex, and secondly she played against Viktor Krum.'

Katie looked at Lorena with a kind of scepticism that Harry didn't like, 'She looks kind of… Fragile, She surely can't be good.'

Harry didn't reply. He remained silent as groups of girls piled around him to watch the tryouts. He had to admit to himself, Lorena was very small and if she was up against one of those huge Slytherin chaser's they could probably rip her in half, but he remained hopeful that her Quidditch past was as colourful as she said it was.

'Shouldn't you get up there and test the chasers?'

'And what'll you do?' Katie asked.

'Nothing. Just sit here and watch I suppose.'

'Harry, get the fuck up. We need you to act as a chaser so we can try everyone out. And I'll take your girlfriend. I don't know if I can trust you.'

'Fine, and you'll just see how brilliant she is.' Honestly Harry didn't know, but he was sure, if she played on two different Quidditch teams against Viktor Krum she would have to be in some way capable.

The tryouts took all evening. As dark fell Harry was surprised to see a large group of people still watching, though the group of people trying out thinned gradually. As the group was being taken in alphabetical order Ginny and Lorena were close to the end. Harry looked over and saw them both sitting on the side of the Quidditch pitch on the grass, they both appeared to be laughing at whoever was trying out at that moment, which Harry obviously wasn't paying much attention to.

'God Harry, keep it in your pants.' Katie yelled, 'Keep your eyes on what's going on up here!'

Harry wasn't sure about Dean Thomas, he was okay. Harry and Katie passed him the ball as they sped down the pitch towards Ron. Occasionally he dropped the ball and it would have to be picked up by Katie. He got three Quaffels in past Ron out of a possible five. When it was time for Lorena's go, Katie looked at Harry as if to suggest that his girlfriend better be good. And she was. She had very clever tactics for defending the quaffel. Katie managed to tackle her twice, but Lorena effectively regained possession of it before they reached the end of the pitch to Ron's goal. She managed to score with every five chances. Ron began yelling that she was cheating, completely abandoning his post and speeding towards the three chasers.

'Cheating?' Lorena yelled as the night wind got stronger and blew her long hair into her face, 'Are you serious? You both saw me,' She shouted at Katie and Harry, 'He can't handle that I'd actually get on the team for being good. He just wants to be able to say I got on it because I'm going out with you.' Lorena flew down to the ground still shouting angrily. Many observers of the tryouts were looking apprehensively. And that was it, Lorena took her Firebolt and walked off the pitch with Ginny staring after her, with her mouth open. Harry attempted to land too.

'Harry no. Go talk to her after. We only have a few people left.' Harry didn't want to, but knew he had no other choice.

Ginny was also very good. She scored four out of five and Harry felt if she just had a better broom she would be as fast as Lorena. Harry greatly enjoyed chaser tryouts, but beater tryouts, he wasn't really interested in them.

'Hey, could you guys do this?'

'Harry,' Katie said incredulously, 'You're the captain, _you're _supposed to be picking everyone.'

'Katie, I trust your and Ron's judgement. Please, I just want to go see Lorena, by the time I get back she might be in bed.'

Katie rolled her eyes and looked at Ron who was doing his best to ignore Harry, not entirely happy with him for siding with Lorena.

'Fine.' Seeing that she wouldn't get any back up from Ron, 'Go, I have a free double period tomorrow. We'll meet up and talk about it then, okay?'

'Thanks, Katie.'

And with that Harry made his way to the ground. As soon as he landed he noticed Romilda and her friends come over. They gushed over him telling him how great he was at flying, but Harry let them know that he didn't have anytime for them, muttering that he had to go find his girlfriend, he hastily left. On his return into the castle he pulled out the map from his pocket. He knew there was no way that he would find Lorena unless he used it. He quickly scanned the map and noticed she was in the library.

'Hey, you okay?' He sat down opposite her. She had been writing slowly, unlike her usual self, pausing every now and then to look at her book. Harry noticed it was a History Of Magic book. Lorena looked at him, shrugged and then back at her parchment.

'Lorena, you _have _to ignore Ron. He's just being sour about all this.'

'But why? _Why_ should he give a fuck what you do… And anyway, us going out is just going to drive him away from you and I wouldn't do that to you. You've been friends for years.'

'Seriously, he's getting much better with you.' Harry pleaded with her, Lorena raised her eyebrows, 'I swear. But, when it came to Quidditch he just got sour again. He was bitching about his sister being put on the team too. He'll just have to deal with it though.'

'Ginny's on the team?'

'Yea, you and Ginny are my votes anyway. You shouldn't have missed her tryout, she was brilliant.' Lorena smiled at him, clearly happy to be picked. They kissed momentarily, not realising that everyone was staring. Harry suddenly noticed a bunch of old Daily Prophets littering Lorena's desk, 'Hey. What are these?'

'For my History of Magic essay. It's a project that will go towards our marks for our summer tests.'

'What's yours about?' Harry picked up the first Daily Prophet, and with a pang, realised what was on the front cover, it was a picture of him and his mum alongside a very long article.

'Um… Death eater attacks…' She said nervously as he glanced at the article, '… Particularly those of the Montague family…'

'Why do you have this?'

'Background information… Harry, you know I'd never do a project on you.'

Harry just looked at her and grinned. He knew that of course, he was just shocked to see this paper. He had never thought of himself being in papers when he was a year old, even though it was a regular occurrence now. Lorena explained to him what she was doing and about the Montague's.

'You know, I thought my family were bad. But when you read about these…'

Honestly Harry wasn't too interested in History, but he kept her talking just because he enjoyed hearing her voice. It made him feel kind of sleepy, but not the bad kind of sleepy like in History of Magic, which stems from boredom, like the good, relaxing kind.

'Why them anyway?' Harry asked as he began munching a bar of chocolate he extracted from his bag, trying his best to conceal it from Madame Pince. Though as soon as he entered the library she began eying him beadily. Not trusting him in the slightest.

'Well.' Lorena began looking a bit uncomfortable, 'My Mum… Er…' She stopped talking and Harry instantly understood, 'Kubrick Montague was imprisoned in Azkaban for my Mums murder.'

'Why did he do it?'

Lorena merely shrugged, 'No one actually really knows what happened to my Mum. There was no body found… And, there have been many theories suggesting he was framed for the murder…' Lorena shrugged again, as if trying to brush the horrible thought from her mind of her mothers body at the bottom of a river or something, 'I just thought, maybe I could find out some stuff… But what can I do right? I'm only a child really.'

'Lori, why are you torturing yourself with this?'

'If you didn't know who killed your parents wouldn't you like to find out?' She raised an eyebrow at him, 'Here, I'll be back at the common room in about an hour okay? I'll see you then.' Realising that this was his queue to leave, Harry left his seat, kissed her again and walked out of the library.

The next day, Harry decided to take off Divination in order to talk to Ron and Katie, when they had a free period. They decided to sit outside by the lake while discussing their new Quidditch team.

'Who did you guys decide on for Beaters?' Harry said, finally glad to be outside so he could light a cigarette, 'Anyone I know?'

'Nope. Ferrer from seventh year.' Katie said looking at Harry's cigarette with distaste, 'His grandparents were Spanish, he'd have something in common with your girlfriend… I actually think he fancies her. He was asking us if she got on the team.' Harry frowned at this, not exactly sure if he wanted a part Spanish guy flirting with his girlfriend right in front of him during a Quidditch match.

'I never heard of him…'

'Christian Ferrer… Been here since first year. Not in any way into the Spanish culture, so you have nothing to worry about Harry. He's probably never even been there. Anyway, he's pretty strong, furthest I've ever seen anyone hit a bludger. It was pretty cool... Don't know why he never tried out before…And Angelina said he was a great snog.'

'Okay, I'll take your word for it, Katie, who's next?' He asked Ron, dismissing Katie's comment on Ferrer's kissing ability.

'Jason Appleby. Also a seventh year… We needed another guy. Too many girls on the team.'

Katie raised her eyebrows at him… 'Sorry for girls actually being _able_ to play Quidditch… So what do you think for chasers Harry?' Katie turned to him.

'Ginny and Lorena.'

Ron let out a humourless chuckle, while muttering under his breath, 'Obviously.'

'Ron,' Katie stated angrily, 'Ginny is brilliant so deal with it.'

'Do you know how rough Slytherins get? She could be murdered!'

'She's much tougher than that Ron,' Harry said quickly before turning to Katie, 'What about Lorena?'

'What can I say? She's brilliant too… And I'm _not _going to apologise for what I said Harry.' Katie grinned, 'Though she did definitely earn her place on the team.'

Harry grinned back, 'Thanks for finally understanding, I'd never put someone on the team unless they deserved it.'

'Guess what I heard?' Ron said suddenly, he seemed to be feeling slightly better about this Quidditch business, 'Lorena's brother, Carlos, made the Slytherin team as a beater.'

'He must be really good too.' Katie said thoughtfully, 'It must be a family thing… What house is her sister in?'

'Ravenclaw, but she's only a first year… Their mother used to play Chaser on the Gryffindor team too.'

And that was that. The full Gryffindor team had been chosen. Harry was forced to be the one to find everyone and tell them, after much complaining, he finally got around to Ginny and Lorena. They jumped up and down together and hugged each other. Lorena then jumped to Harry and kissed him as Ginny ran off to tell Dean… Who Harry thought would be very bitter about all this. He made a mental note to avoid Dean for the next few days. Harry suddenly had a thought, he should ask Lorena to help him find Appleby and Ferrer, so that way he could claim Lorena's his in front of them by holding her hand.

'Sure, lets go.' She was suddenly very excited, and possibly this was the happiest he had ever seen her. Harry took out his map, to make finding these people much easier.

'Cool, what's that?' She asked as he held the map in his left hand and held her hand with his free one.

'Map of Hogwarts, we can see where everyone is…' Harry scanned the page for the names Appleby or Ferrer. Finding them both quickly, he was able to mark Lorena as his territory, while telling them they made it on to the Quidditch team before getting back to the Common room in less than half an hour.


	18. A Drunken Day In Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They are the property of JK Rowling. I only own the new OC's which appear in the following chapters.**

During the week Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team had time to Practice on Wednesday evening. The practice went well apart from Ferrer spending a bit too much time ogling Lorena, so he sent a bludger flying a bit too hard at Appleby who ended up in the hospital wing, where he had to rest his back for the entire weekend.

'Nice job, Ferrer, next time, keep your eyes off Lorena and on the bludgers.' Harry was close to throwing him off the team, but decided he should keep his temper and try him for a few more practices. Ferrer, perhaps afraid that Harry would punch him, tried to keep away from Lorena as much as possible, though not obeying Harry when he was told to keep his eyes off of her.

One thing that Harry was looking forward to after Quidditch was getting to see Sirius in Hogsmeade. He was looking forward to being able to talk to his Godfather out in the open, but Ron's temper began to destroy his excitement abut it.

'Ron, what's wrong?' Lorena asked Friday evening, just before their trip to Hogsmeade.

'Did you hear about Hermione… And McClaggan?' Ron asked sadly, 'She's going to Hogsmeade with that fag…'

'Don't worry Ron, we're going to see Sirius. Forget her, come with us.'

But this obviously wasn't what Ron called a good time. To Harry and Lorena's dismay, both Ron and Hermione found dates for the Hogsmeade weekend, leaving them to meet Sirius alone. Ron had decided to take Lavender, which Harry new he would definitely regret later, but there was no changing Ron's mind. The more time Ron spent with his girlfriend Lavender, the more upset he became about Hermione. All the sex really seemed to be making him feel guilty. So, Saturday morning, Harry and Lorena headed off alone. The weather had gone slightly colder and they were now forced to wear their cloaks over their Hogwarts uniforms. Sirius had told them to meet him in the Hogs Head, where there would be less people. Although he was now a free man, he still didn't enjoy the attention people gave him.

'Hey guys!' Sirius grinned widely, 'Where are Ron and Hermione? They never seem to want to talk to me these days.'

Lorena rolled her eyes as Harry explained, both taking seats in beside Sirius.

'… And now, it's this huge, annoying, crap thing where they are trying to make each other jealous.' He finished and finally taking a breath.

Sirius just looked rather shocked, 'Yea, it's about as boring to listen to Harry talk about it as it is actually witnessing it happening.' Lorena said in a dull voice, then she suddenly changed and planted a large grin on her face, 'Ooh, Sirius, I made the Quidditch team!'

'Thanks to who?'

'Excellent, I was hoping you would. Want to come see some matches. There is usually one in October, yea?' Sirius asked, 'Who will you be playing?'

'Ravenclaw.'

Although Ron and Hermione were absent, Harry really enjoyed meeting up with his Godfather again. He enjoyed hearing about stuff the Order were doing, though Sirius made them promise they wouldn't say, as he wasn't meant to be telling them anything. Then, Sirius looked at his watch.

'Guys, it's six. Shouldn't you be getting back to the school?'

Harry and Lorena looked at each other. 'We'll get there when we get there.'

'Well, just don't blame me if you get there too late, okay?'

'We'll only blame you if we get caught.'

Sirius went to stand up, 'I have to go back to London now. No ordering alcohol when I leave okay? Think of how much trouble I'd be in if you turned up drunk to the school.'

But sure enough, after Sirius hugged them both and left through the grimy door, both teenagers looked at each other.

'He put bad ideas in my head, Lorena.' Lorena nodded at him, in a mock serious fashion.

'We just have to buy alcohol now.' Harry went up to the counter and ordered them drink after drink, both wanting to drink as soon as possible, so they could get out of the pub and buy cans from a shop. The inhabitants of the pub grew more and more amused as Harry and Lorena became drunker.

'Eh,' The barman stated as they stood up to leave, 'Didn't that man say you weren't allowed to drink?'

Harry burst out laughing, 'Well you sold it to us now. Shouldn't you have asked that before you sold us any alcohol?'

Harry decided to use his invisibility cloak to nick a few cans from a shop, so they could go down near the shrieking shack, where no Professors could find them. And there they were, about an hour later, every can, empty, littering the ground beside them. Lorena was sitting on top of Harry, kissing him fiercely. As much as Harry enjoyed her hands all over his body, he couldn't help but think it was somewhat pointless. This was just getting him much too excited for no reason. Lorena wasn't going to want to have sex, this was the furthest she'd go. She stopped kissing but kept her head close to his, she giggled.

'I really want to do it.' She said quietly.

'Well, lets do it then.'

She shook her head, 'I want to, but I'm still not going to. If you really want to be with me, you'd love doing this too.'

'And I do love it,' They stopped talking and went back to kissing, Lorena's hands kind of lost, as if wondering which part of his body they wanted to explore again.

'Whoa!' A voice came from a short distance away, but they didn't stop, they were much too drunk and daresay, horny to stop for anyone.

'What is it?' Another voice yelled, a bit further away.

'Harry and Lorena! And they're practically fucking over here!' Harry recognised this as Dean's voice, and the other as Neville's. 'And cool! They've been drinking! Must've nicked the cans. Cause no shop around here would sell to us. They know they're not allowed to sell to students.'

'Dean come on!' Neville said shakily, 'Whatever they're doing, they won't want us there.'

'Neville, they're so wasted!' Dean yelled back, 'They're just rubbing against each other here, I don't think they even hear us! This is cool. Is Seamus far behind you?'

'I'm here.. What's going on… Whoa!' Seamus walked through the bushes. Neville still hid behind them, concerned for Harry and Lorena's privacy. The voices had begun to annoy Harry and it was putting him off, he couldn't think of Lorena naked when people were watching them and shouting.

'Ok…' Harry pulled away from Lorena's face, finally, and she rolled off him and on to the ground beside him, clearly not able to focus on anyone. 'Could you guys go away please. We don't want an audience.'

'How'd you get these cans?' Seamus asked as Neville finally walked out from behind a bush.

'Nicked 'em' Harry said, both he and Lorena had taken off their cloaks, obviously not feeling the cold, Harry used them to make two pillows for their heads. He lay down sideways beside Lorena and they started kissing passionately again, one of her legs on top of him as his hand pushed her backside to bring her closer to him.

'Ew, I didn't want to see this,' Seamus said, 'Dean you are sick for liking this.'

'But they had drink and never told us. What cunts.'

'Um…' Neville said loudly, 'McGonagall is looking for everyone, so you better get back soon…'

The three young Gryffindors looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Seamus just shrugged, 'Come on, leave them. So they're drunk, they can handle it. It's not brain surgery finding their way back to the castle.' Both Neville and Dean silently agreed and followed Seamus back to the horseless carriages.

The amount of time that passed, neither Harry nor Lorena could tell, but sure enough, they soon heard someone approaching once again.

'Harry, Lorena? You there?'

Harry and Lorena both sat up abruptly when they heard the familiar voice of Sirius Black. It was clear they were doing something they shouldn't have been.

'Er, what were you doing?'

'Nothing.' They said in unison. Harry trying his best to keep his eyes focused on Sirius, but he was becoming too dizzy. He jumped up and walked a bit away to a large boulder, and vomited all down the other side.

'Harry, are you ok-' But then Sirius spotted the empty cans littered around Lorena. He rolled his eyes, 'Why? _Why_? I told you not to. Harry, do you realise how stupid this is. Do you realise who's _looking _for you? And you spend your time drinking and doing god knows what else beside the Shrieking Shack.' Sirius glanced at Lorena when he came to the end of his sentence.

'I thought you were gone back to London?' Lorena asked, unsteadily getting to her feet and picking up both cloaks and handing Harry's to him.

'Yea, but then I got a message from McGonagall. When everyone had come back she noticed Ron and Hermione were alone, when she asked where you were they didn't know. Neither did anyone else. Everyone said they hadn't seen the both of you for the whole day.'

Sirius accompanied them back up to the castle, not entirely happy about having to steady two extremely drunk teenagers every so often. McGonagall was waiting at the entrance hall, and Harry felt a sense of foreboding as he walked towards her, Sirius and Lorena on either side. Her lips were practically non existent as she watched them stumble up the steps towards her.

'Found them near the Shrieking Shack, Professor.' Sirius said, not wanting to tell McGonagall that they'd been drinking.

'What were you two doing down there after hours.'

'Sorry Professor, what with being new and all I didn't know there was a fixed time to come back.' Sirius and Harry both looked at her rather impressed, although her wobbling kind of made the answer less effective.

'And you Potter? Surely you told her.'

Harry was at a loss of what to say, he highly doubted anything he could say would be believed.

'She… She never asked.' He said uncertainly.

'Lousy answer.' Lorena laughed, then looking at Professor McGonagalls stern face she hastily added, 'I asked you loads of times, Professor, you _know_ I don't break rules-'

'The two of you are possibly the most troublesome students I have ever had.' McGonagall glanced at Sirius and he smiled, though trying to hide it from Harry and Lorena, 'Valdéz, you and Potter have both received numerous detentions already, and we haven't even reached Christmas yet. Do you know, that there are some students who go through their entire school career with_out_ a detention?'

'Whoa... I would love to meet _them_.' Harry said, 'Are you being serious? No detentions? That's pretty…'

'Gay?' Lorena added laughing, while Harry nodded.

'We still haven't figured out what you were doing out there? So… Anyone going to enlighten me?'

Harry and Lorena remained silent, looking at each other, but then regretting doing so as it caused them to laugh too much.

'Well, it is pretty obvious what you were doing,' McGonagall said quietly, 'I think it's time to add another detention on to your ever-growing record, is it not?'

'I agree.' Harry said. 'So, time for bed then?'

Harry and Lorena tried to make their way passed their Transfiguration professor, but even if they had been sober, Harry believed they would not have got away that easily.

'Not so fast Potter. Detentions clearly don't work on you… I could forbid you from playing in the match…'

Harry looked at her seriously for a moment, then smiled, 'You're always threatening that but you never do it. You want Gryffindor to win just as much as we do… Plus you couldn't take _me_ off the team. I mean, it's _me_.'

'Could you sound any more conceited?' Lorena asked.

'What, I'm just being honest. I get detentions and stuff, but no real punishments… Because, I'm me.' Harry smiled around at everyone and Sirius was forced to think of James.

'And maybe it's about time someone _did_ really punish you Potter. Clearly I won't take you off the team, you're right about that. But something a lot more serious than a detention is in order… A full month of Saturday detentions and no more trips to Hogsmeade, for the rest of the year.'

'That's just for him, right?' Lorena asked.

'No, of course not. If the two of you are pairing up now like this, there'll be much more coming from you, I know it. You're joining Potter and me for Saturday detentions for a full month, no excuses. And definitely no more Hogsmeade trips. I suggest you make some friends with first and second years for those days.' McGonagall stepped back to let Harry and Lorena pass, Harry much more shocked than Lorena at their punishment.

'Mr Black.' McGonagall said as they had walked through the entrance hall door to make their way back to Gryffindor tower, 'Thank you for returning my… Students.'

'No problem Professor, thanks for not banning them from Quidditch.'

'Oh, Mr Black, I remember well, yourself and Potter couldn't be banned from Quidditch either, no matter what you did, I wouldn't have the heart to do that.'


	19. Just a quick note for readers

**Thanks a million to everyone who has favourited my story. It's really great to know people like it. But please if you have time, can you leave a review. Anything? Please ****J**

**It's just I feel it a bit of a waste uploading like five new chapters when my last five didn't even get one review. **

**And I'm dying to get the whole lot of this story up so I can start uploading the sequel. I badly want to have two completely finished stories online, that I have been working of for some time now.**

**Thanks**


	20. Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw

**Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They are the property of JK Rowling. I only own the new OC's which appear in the following chapters.**

'What's that Ron?' Lorena asked as the four teenagers sat down by the fire one evening. Ron had been reading a letter from Fred and George which came with quite a large parcel.

'A new invention.' Ron said shortly, 'They're still working them out, want us each to have one.'

'Cool.' Harry leaned forward and took one of the objects out of the box. It was a small semi-circular object with a little hole on top… 'What exactly does this thing do Ron?'

'It says here, 'Ron said squinting at the page, 'They're based on muggle… tele…visions. We can see what is going on with another person when they have theirs in their pocket.'

'Isn't that kind of an invasion of privacy?' Hermione asked uncertainly, examining her semi-circular object.

'No, because.' Ron said referring back to the letter again, 'You can only see if people allow themselves to be seen… So we can set ours to be seen by each other, but no one else…'

'Are these being sold in the shop soon?' Lorena asked, seeing a huge problem with that.

'Nah, they're an invention for the Order.' Hermione looked impressed with Ron's answer.

'That would be very useful… So, if someone is missing, you can just see where they are, as long as they have this in their pocket. I like it. It'll be great for the Order.'

'We're getting them too because the Order decided that Harry needs one, he gets into too much trouble.' Ron grinned, but then he became kind of embarrassed as he read further along, keeping silent.

'What? If they wrote something about me, I have to see it.' Harry snatched the page off of Ron and began reading.

-And don't use these as your own personal porn magazine. From what I've been hearing you won't want to tap into Harry or Lorena's unless you are REALLY SURE they are in danger. You'll probably see something nasty-

'What? _Why_? How do they know?'

'Harry, it's everywhere now.' Ron informed them, 'Lorena's outburst at the Quidditch tryouts, she practically yelled it for the entire Gryffindor house, then that stunt you guys pulled in Hogsmeade, now that's _everywhere_.'

'Sirius hardly knows does he?'

'Well, Fred and George are in the Order, so they did probably tell Sirius along with everyone else.'

And so to confirm Ron and the twins version of events, everywhere Harry and Lorena went, people knew about them. The girls stared angrily at Lorena. The guys weren't too bothered, as they always knew Harry to have a new girlfriend every so often, and they believed it would be over soon. The occasional guy would act hostile to Harry, for example, Ferrer.

The year had so far gone smoothly for everyone. With Lorena and Harry receiving detentions every other week for numerous things. Lorena looked for signs that Harry would dump her soon. They had come up to the day before the match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, and she still didn't have sex with him, after many attempts made by him to take things further. But she was still content to tease him by kissing passionately wherever they could.

The morning of the match, Hermione tried to force Ron to eat breakfast, but he felt too sick, as he usually did before a match. He suffered from terrible nerves, and Harry sometimes wished he'd just get over it, it was complete nonsense. Lorena wasn't eating either, but not out of nervousness, she was content with a large glass of orange juice.

'Shall we go down now?' Harry asked Ron and Lorena, realising that Ron wouldn't touch any food.

'Will Sirius be coming? I'll want to find him so I can sit with him. I feel awful for not meeting up with him on the Hogsmeade weekend.' Hermione said worriedly. Ron shot her a look, after all, it was her choice that she went with McClaggan. If she had been so worried about Sirius she could have easily changed her mind.

'Yea, he'll be down in the changing room first.' Harry informed her.

The entire Gryffindor team had changed into their Quidditch uniforms. Harry quite enjoyed hearing the crowd outside screaming, Ron on the other hand looked as if he would vomit. Ginny sat with her brother and tried to console him. While Harry had to admire Lorena's uniform. Like every other team member she wore a long sleeved red jumper, with the name 'Valdéz-Black' written in gold on the back. She also had a long red cloak with her name written on the back of that too. But the difference between her and all the other team members was, she was wearing a skirt, like her uniform skirt, with the hidden shorts underneath. It was crème just like the traditional Quidditch trousers worn at Hogwarts. She was wearing Quidditch boots which came up to her shins, they looked worn, as if she had been wearing them for years. After the team had commented on her skirt, and Harry threw daggers at Ferrer, Sirius had made an appearance.

'Hey guys,' Sirius made his way to the end where Harry, Ron, Lorena and Ginny were. As soon as Sirius appeared Ron jumped up and headed for the toilets.

'He's very nervous.' Ginny explained as they listened to him retch in the toilet.

Sirius just looked around at them and then grinned at the sight of Lorena, 'I don't think I've seen a Quidditch skirt since the seventies!.. Good distraction tactic I must say.'

'Yea, but it'll probably distract our own team more than anything,' Harry said rather angrily, looking down at Ferrer.

'Anyway guys, good luck. I'll be up there with… practically the whole Order!'

'Oh, when I start playing Quidditch no one bothers to come, but when Lorena, Ginny and Ron start, it's completely different.' Harry said in a mock hurt voice.

'You're not special like us.' Ginny smiled.

Sirius left the changing rooms and when Ron had finally emerged from the toilet, a voice announced the teams. Harry recognised him as a blonde Hufflepuff boy, Zacharias Smith, who he severely disliked.

'Of course with Potter as captain, the Gryffindor Quidditch team is probably now just his fan club… And I'm right.' Cheers erupted everywhere in the stadium, the boos from Gryffindors were easily drowned out, with Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin all rooting against them.

'Please, just do your job,' Came McGonagall's voice. Lorena looked up to where her voice was coming from and saw most of the Order there, and Hermione. Sirius wasn't at all happy with the bad reception Gryffindor were getting. Mrs Weasley looked equally upset, and Lorena got the impression that she was trying to get McGonagalls attention, and ask her to fire the commentator.

'Fine…For the Gryffindors, Potter, Weasley, Appleby, Could you please stand still so I can see?' A chorus of cheers and laughs erupted from the Gryffindor supporters, 'Appleby… Ferrer, Bell, Valdéz-Black, her famous skirt and Weasley!' This time everyone cheered and there were many wolf whistles from numerous different houses. Sirius looked around angrily at people whistling at his niece and Tonks behind him, who was heavily pregnant at this stage, laughed and pushed him playfully. 'For Ravenclaw, Chang… This should be very interesting!' The other three houses all laughed and cheered, knowing how Harry and Cho used to go out, 'Smith, Jenson, Harlem, Hill, Peterson and Alexander… And the captains shake hands!'

Harry shook hands with Cho, they wished each other good luck, but Harry could tell she was only being polite in front of Madame Hooch. Lorena, hovering a few inches above the ground on her broom, tied up her hair into a high ponytail.

'And they're off!' Each keeper sped off towards the goal posts, Harry and Cho flew up high above everyone else, Cho tailing Harry. The four beaters flew slightly higher than the chasers waiting for the two bludgers to be released. The chasers formed a circle pretty low down on the ground. As the quaffel was released Lorena swooped in quickly and stole it from under Harlem's nose, quite a large fellow who was probably more than double the size of Lorena. And with that the match had begun. Gryffindors cheering loudly at their immediate possession of the ball.

'Whoa! That was actually quite surprising…' Commenting on Lorena's quick movement, 'You know, sometimes I wonder about Potter's mental health, he put three tiny girls up against Harlem and Hill, who are probably the size of all the girls put together… And Gryffindor score, by Valdéz-Black…' Sirius couldn't believe he was watching his sisters daughter play the same position she did, and she was so incredible at it too. As the loudest cheers yet had erupted from the stands Sirius looked for his Godson, maybe he had caught the snitch.

But no, Sirius burst out laughing as he saw Harry, as did Remus and Tonks, he definitely was his fathers son. Harry was flying much higher than everyone, standing upright on his broom, Sirius had to marvel at his Godsons ability to balance himself.

'And now he begins to show off.' Drawled Smith, 'Madame Hooch should really do something about that, we're here to watch Quidditch, not watch Potter practice for broomstick ballet.'

It happened so fast, a Ravenclaw beater that Harry was sure was called Alexander came speeding at him, suddenly he fell back into sitting position on his broom, it happened so quickly, that Alexander wasn't expecting it and went spinning into crowd. But rather than going back to a usual sitting position, Harry remained standing, with Cho trailing along behind, looking so unimpressive compared to him.

Gryffindor scored twice more with Katie Bell and unfortunately Ravenclaw scored once. Harry had to admit, they were very good, and it would be a close match. Lorena began to feel that it was time to outshine her boyfriend who seemed to be getting a lot of glory for doing fancy tricks. Sirius witnessed her discussing something with Ginny and Katie. The two sped off, leaving Lorena a little bit behind with the quaffel. She sped up with two opposing chasers following her, she was in between Katie and Ginny, and then she threw the quaffel to Ginny, still remaining in the centre. Both chasers threw the quaffel to each other repeatedly, leaving Lorena out, and when a Ravenclaw chaser went to tackle, Lorena, to everyones amazement, lifted her legs in the air so she was doing a handstand on her broom, with Ginny and Katie protecting her from attacks. The Ravenclaw chasers were utterly confused. Lorena landed back down, and was somehow sitting backwards on her broom, flying back towards the Gryffindor goalposts, two Ravenclaw chasers followed her, not sure what stunt she was pulling exactly, leaving one chaser to take on Katie and Ginny.

Tonks yelled with delight, 'I have never seen Quidditch this good before!' And Sirius had to admit that this was true.

'And now, they're going to start battling for the most impressive broomstick trick,' Smith seemed angry now, 'Please, could someone do something?'

'Smith.' McGonagall said beside him, 'Just ignore them and commentate for the match. Look, Gryffindor just scored and you missed it.'

Harry decided it was time to start flying down a bit lower, and distract some of the Ravenclaw chasers.

'Has Potter seen the snitch?!' Smith suddenly said excitedly, 'He dived in between the players causing a bit of confusion… Wait no… He probably just thought he saw an unused condom on the ground or something-'

'Smith! I will _not _say it again. Shut up.'

'And there he goes again, dives into the crowd with no warning and for apparently no reason… What on earth his he doing?'

Hermione, completely out of character yelled at Smith. 'Hey, that's what he's supposed to do. Throw off the other seeker. And people say _I_ don't know anything about Quidditch.'

'What is it about Quidditch that always brings out the worst in people?' Remus asked, As Hermione jostled some people beside her in anger and as he witnessed Harry being attacked by Alexander with a bludger.

'Ooh, that _had_ to hurt that did.' Smith said, with a grin on his face.

As both Gryffindor and Ravenclaws scores began to rise, Harry desperately wanted to find the Snitch, his back was killing him and he finally wanted to end the game. Admittedly, Gryffindor still had a much higher score, there was always the possibility that a chaser from Gryffindor would be injured and then they'd be fucked. And then it happened, out of the corner of Harry's eye he saw the snitch. He made another dive and the crowd erupted in cheers again, Cho swiftly followed as close as she could, but still not catching sight of the snitch. Harry could see it, just a bit away from Lorena and Ginny. He dived lower and lower, but he never seemed to be close to the snitch.

Finally as he caught it, he realised it was too late. He had already hit the ground just a split second after he caught it, so there was no way to come out of this crash. Cho, seeing he had it, rose quickly, as if knowing what her beaters had just done. Alexander and Peterson hit bludgers at the nearest chasers, Ginny and Lorena. Lorena being much closer to Alexander and his bludger got hit harder, and a large bang echoed throughout the stands. Lorena, who had turned around to see Harry speeding to the ground, wondering what he was doing was hit, right in the stomach by Alexander who was a mere couple of yards away. She instantly fell back, rolling on the ground, causing the audience to wince as if they had felt the pain of this and landing right on top of Harry. At the same time, Peterson quite a good distance away, hit a bludger to Ginny, she was hit in the back and fell off her broom, face down, with her broom still clutched in her hand. Lorena's broom came tumbling after her as she had loosened her grip when she saw Harry closing in on the snitch. It had all happened in a couple of seconds, so fast that not one person saw every single event.

The Gryffindors immediately began booing. But Madame Hooch blew her whistle and yelled, 'Both bludgers were fired before Potter caught the snitch!' The Gryffindors continued to boo, unsatisfied with Madame Hooch's verdict. But she had no time for this. She quickly looked after Ginny, who was attempting to get up, clearly the least hurt of the three.

'Bell, Weasley, please take care of Miss Weasley here.' Mr and Mrs Weasley had run out on to the pitch to their daughter. Mrs Weasley grabbed Ginny's arms and tried to straighten her up, while Mr Weasley looked concerned from behind his wife.

Madame Hooch, quickly moved to Lorena, who was sitting on her knees, holding her stomach, vomiting from the impact of the bludger. Harry slowly got up, while wincing, the bludger to his back and the impact of his fall were becoming much more painful now that the match was declared over.

'You okay Potter?' Madame Hooch asked, as the youngest of the Order of the Phoenix came over. Harry nodded, kneeling down again beside Lorena, who now had tears coming out of her eyes, not from pain, but from the inability to vomit properly as she had no breakfast. Tonks bent down low on Lorena's other side, holding her arm, not exactly able to kneel down, due to her large stomach. Sirius and Lupin watched worriedly from a distance.

Harry could faintly hear Smiths final comments as people in the stands began to raise themselves to see what was going on, on the pitch. 'Well, after all that showing off, it's nice to see the Gryffindor team have, er, _crashed_ back to reality!'

The urge to vomit had finally stopped for Lorena, and she let out a little chuckle, among coughs, 'Landing on you was worse than landing on the ground… I thought I broke your head or something.'

'No, you just really hurt my arm, I actually think you broke it… fat bitch.'

'We'll need to get you both to the hospital wing, Valdéz-Black, are you safe to go?' Lorena nodded, Tonks helped her stand, she was still walking very shakily, holding her stomach.

'Which of those pricks did this?' Lorena asked Harry as they made their way to the hospital wing with Sirius and Tonks. Lupin had went ahead, with the Weasley's and Katie to see how Ginny was doing.

'It was that big guy, Alexander,' Tonks said, 'The guy who tried to knock Harry off his broom at the beginning of the match.'

'I couldn't believe that was allowed,' Sirius growled, 'He was so close to you when he hit it, and he hit it very hard at you. I'm surprised you're not worse… Harry and Ginny got of lightly compared to you. And that idiot doing the commentating…'

Madame Pompfrey tutted at the sight of Harry. 'Back again Potter, what is it now?.. Broken arm. Fix that in a second, take a seat here.' Harry looked down the aisle. Ginny was in a bed at the very end of the ward, surrounded by her parents, Ron, Lupin, Hermione, Katie, Appleby and Ferrer. Sirius and Tonks led Lorena over to a bed right beside her. Once again Harry felt that familiar tingling sensation along his arm, which meant that his bones were repairing themselves. Then he could rejoin the group at the end of the ward with Madame Pompfrey. 'Potter, you're to stay here tonight.' She said as he took a seat around Lorena and Ginny's beds, 'I have a feeling if I let you out you'll only be back to me the next day.'

'I agree… You know, I just like having you taking care of me.' Harry smiled at her and she grinned in spite of herself.

'Oh, I know that by now, Potter.' She put her hands on her hips, 'To make your stay here more comfortable, would you like tea, coffee, hungry for anything?'

'I'll let you know.' She nodded in an amused way and turned to Ginny.

'Now, Miss Weasley, your bones have been repaired, thankfully, very simple injuries.' Madame Pompfrey rubbed her hands together as if getting ready for an operation, 'Now… Miss Valdéz-Black, your…' She lifted Lorena's top over her stomach and what everyone saw nearly made them vomit. 'Is this hurting?' She asked as she peeled back the material from Lorena's skin. She nodded and tears began to spring to her eyes. 'Girls and Quidditch I just don't get it,' Pompfrey murmured, 'I understand boys, but girls!'

There was a large, purple bludger shaped mark on Lorena's stomach, but worst of all, Lorena's belly button piercing, it was impossible to even describe what had happened. There was blood coming from it, it trickled down her stomach.

'You teenagers and all this metal you have hanging from everywhere,' She glanced back at Harry, 'those things are dangerous to have while playing games… Oh, how on earth?' Madame Pompfrey was finding it hard to figure out how to remove it, she turned back to Harry again, 'Would you mind Potter?'

Harry moved closer to Lorena's bed with everyone watching. Lorena wouldn't even look down at it for fear of what she might see. Harry gingerly prodded at it, he had to twist it around a bit to open it, he finally got his hand on the screw, though the blood was making it slightly slippy. Eventually, he removed it for Madame Pompfrey and left it on Lorena's bedside table.

'Now, you can put it back in soon. I just have to clean this blood. Here drink this.' She handed Lorena a cup of steaming, purple liquid which she choked down after much grimacing and spitting. 'It will help you get back to eating solid food. You stomach definitely won't be able to handle it for a while… Maybe after a week you'll slowly get back to where you were…There, all done now! That wasn't so bad, all you have to do is rest now. Would you like something to wipe your eyes dear… You makeup is running all over your face.' Lorena just shook her head and picked up her belly bar off the table, and replaced it. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve which was already covered in grass stains and blood.

'Those Ravenclaw beaters were horrid for doing that.' Mrs Weasley said angrily, 'And poor Harry, having those two girls land on him like that.'

'Yea, that was sore,' Harry nodded solemnly, taking an apple out of a fruit basket that had been left for the injured Gryffindors, especially Lorena, after having her stomach go through all that vomiting up nothing. Everyone laughed at his answer, he didn't seem too disturbed about what had happened.

'I agree with Madame Pompfrey, Quidditch is just too tough for girls. Imagine if that had been Ginny in Harry's place. You'd never survive someone landing on you! Especially if it was a boy!'

'Mum. I'm fine, so stop all this crap about Quidditch.'

'I told her she shouldn't play, but Harry went ahead and put her on the team anyway.' Ron said, not realising what he was saying about Harry.

'Molly, girls have been playing Quidditch for years.' Sirius said, seeing how Harry was just about to open his mouth to retort, 'It doesn't do them any harm.'

'You know the reason why people say that girls shouldn't play?' Everyone looked at Harry, 'Because they're not tough enough. And they're not tough enough because they don't get beaten up enough when they're younger. So, any girl that's on a Quidditch team, you can tell that they've been in a good lot of fights. And if they haven't you just have to hit them extra hard during practice.'

Tonks let out a roar of laughter, though admitting it was true, having been on her house Quidditch team herself, she understood how tough you actually have to be to play the game.

'Hit girls extra hard during practice?' Mrs Weasley said quietly, glancing at Ginny as if to see more bruises than the ones that had just been inflicted upon her by the Ravenclaw beaters.

'Actually, that's what happened to me.' Katie admitted, 'Wood, remember Harry, he was very strict. He had Fred and George hit bludgers at me simultaneously just to toughen me up.' Harry indicated to Katie to prove his point.

'And where do boys get beaten up? When does this happen?'

'All the time.' Ron said, 'Plus Harry is a bully. So he'd know what he's talking about.'

'I'm not a bully… But if I _was_ I'd kick you off the team, Ferrer.' No one laughed, as it clearly wasn't a joke.

'Okay that's it.' Ferrer said angrily, 'I don't like having to be told what to do by you. It should only make sense that the oldest person on the team gives the orders, not the one of the youngest.'

'Well, in terms of years playing Quidditch, I'm much older than you.'

'So, blah, blah, you've been playing since first year on the house team. _I've _been playing since I could walk. What were you doing then? Living as a muggle.'

'You'd be surprised all the interesting things you learn as a muggle.' Harry didn't rise from his chair, he wasn't scared of Ferrer. He had finished his apple and was now playing with the snitch that he had just caught, letting it fly away from him, and then catching it quickly again. Lupin looked at Sirius, they both thought of James and how he used to show off to Lily with the snitch that he stole. Then Sirius noticed, with a humorous smile, Harry glancing over at Lorena every so often to see if she was looking at him.

'You're not allowed to take them!' Ferrer said angrily, noticing what was occupying his captain.

'You're not allowed to take them!' Harry mimicked, rolling his eyes as he did so, he grabbed the snitch and put it back in his pocket.

'And all those stupid, fancy tricks. You complained about me being shit during practice, but you could have actually cost us the match. Without a seeker, we'd have lost.' Ferrer continued, putting more and more blame on Harry as he did so.

'Lorena was doing them too.' Ginny added quietly, she hadn't taken much to Ferrer either.

'Yea, but that was a tactic,' He became flustered and unsure of what to say, he looked at her pleadingly as if for back up, when he didn't get it he returned to Harry, 'Everything with you is just about getting noticed. No one can get any sort of recognition for anything but _you_.'

Harry shrugged, 'We are what we are I suppose… And you're obviously very unhappy about not getting noticed or else you wouldn't be bitching to me.'

'I'll come to practice again.' He nodded to Lorena, Ginny and Katie, 'When something is done about him.' And with that he left. Ron looked at Harry and they both started laughing.

'Did you see when he gets mad he raises one eyebrow?' Harry laughed as Ron beat his knees with his fists. 'It's like he's confused or something.'

'Are you guys intent on destroying the team after the first match?' Ginny asked, then adding, 'And if Ravenclaw are that good, think of how good Slytherin are.'

'Yea, Harry, could you just keep quite, at least until we find a beater who's just as good?' Katie added in an exasperated voice.

'Hey,' Harry raised his hands in surrender, 'I told him my conditions for staying on the team-'

'Conditions?' Lorena piped in, 'There were conditions? What were these conditions?'

'Nothing.' Harry said hastily, 'Don't say anything about the conditions, Ron.'

'They were about you.' Ron began.

'Ron! What don't you understand about don't. Say. Anything?'

Ron remained silent but scowled at Harry.


	21. The punch and the suspension

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They are the property of JK Rowling. I only own the new OC's which appear in the following chapters.**

After spending a week in the hospital wing, with Ron and Hermione bringing Harry and Lorena their homework for the week, which wasn't always being done, they were finally allowed to leave. A friend of Ginny's from fifth year brought her, her homework. Harry was eventually able to stand up for more than ten minutes by the end of the week, and Lorena could soon be witnessed jumping up and down on her bed, singing into a hairbrush. It was Friday evening when Madame Pompfrey excused them all from the hospital wing, after breaking up an amusing pillow fight. Harry was dreading his return to classes and to his Saturday detentions that resulted in Harry sitting at the bottom of the class and Lorena at the top, each writing roll after roll of parchment of lines.

Harry and Lorena were in McGonagalls classroom for three hours straight writing, 'I must not disobey school rules.' McGonagall tortured them with lines for three hours every Saturday, and then they were free to go. They were both walking back from their detention to the common room, hand in hand, when a tall dark boy, who Harry recognised as being a friend of Ferrers.

'You're Lorena Valdéz-Black yea?' He asked, but Harry was sure that the guy already knew as Lorena nodded.

'Ferrer just beat the crap out of Alexander for you!' He said excitedly.

'_What_?' Harry asked sharply, suddenly dropping Lorena's hand out of shock, 'When?'

'When you had your detention, he went to find Alexander, wanted to pay him back for what he did to you, Lorena.' Harry narrowed his eyes at this guy.

'Where's Ferrer now?' Harry asked angrily, then dragging Lorena with him after he was told that he was in the Gryffindor Common room. She tried to slow him down, but it was no use. He kept his hand firmly on hers, dragging her along after him. She pleaded with him to stop, she even shouted at him. But nothing worked. He was intent on finding Ferrer and nothing Lorena said would stop him.

And sure enough, Ferrer was surrounded by a large group of male friends, all laughing about what he had just done. Harry knew that Alexander deserved what he got, but he wasn't going to let Ferrer show off to his girlfriend, if anyone should have hunted down Alexander it should have been him.

'What the fuck do you think you're doing Ferrer?' Harry asked angrily roughly turning him around so they were facing each other.

'Harry, stop.' Lorena said quietly. The Gryffindor common room was practically empty except for Ferrer, his mates and Harry and Lorena. The tall dark fellow, who Harry didn't know the name of had now entered through the portrait and joined his friends, behind Ferrer.

'What's wrong Potter? What did I do now?'

'What were you doing chasing after Alexander?'

'Hey, I was getting payback for _your_ girlfriend. Calm down.'

'Exactly, _my _girlfriend.'

'Well someone had to do it Potter,' Ferrer sneered, then said in a baby voice, 'You were too busy having all your ouchies fixed up.' His friends laughed and he returned to his normal sneer, 'If you have to go to the hospital wing after every match I'd hate to see you after you try to fuck Alexander up. Someone had to look after your girlfriend, right?'

Lorena saw what was coming, and she tried to grab Harry by the arm before he could do it, but it was too late. He had swung his fist and punched Ferrer in the jaw. He yelled and fell back against his friends, who caught him and tried to keep him back.

'Harry!' Lorena yelled at him, and grabbed him by the back of his t-shirt, 'For fuck sake, will the two of you stop acting like idiots? When McGonagall finds out what the two of you did-'

'She already has.' Ferrer snarled, still staring at Harry, who had decided it'd be best if he didn't attempt to hurt Ferrer again, 'I got a months worth of Saturday detention and I'm banned from the next Hogsmeade weekend.. All because your boyfriend couldn't defend you and go after Alexander himself.'

'Defend? _Defend_?' Lorena said angrily, Harry was sure she might lunge at Ferrer soon, 'I'm not a defenceless little girl. I was tough enough to take that bludger. I don't need Harry, or definitely not _you _to defend me!'

Lorena turned on her heel and walked out through the Portrait of the Fat Lady, who asked her what was the matter. Ferrer and Harry glared at each other, both blaming the other for Lorena's anger at them. Sure enough, as Harry suspected, McGonagall called him to her office. Monday morning in Potions, Harry recognised the girl called Romilda Vane, enter Snapes dungeon.

'Professor, Professor McGonagall wants Harry Potter, please.'

Snape dismissed Harry. Lorena looked at him as if warning him that it was going to be about. He tried to ignore her stern look and took off for McGonagall's office. For some reason, Romilda decided to accompany him all the way there, talking non stop.

'I heard what you did to Christian Ferrer, Harry, that was so brave! Everyone is usually scared of him.'

'Really?' Harry didn't even try to sound interested, especially when he rounded the corner to his destination he saw Sirius standing outside, not looking too happy. It took a while to shake her off, even after he had begun a conversation with Sirius.

'Sorry.' Sirius began rudely, 'Could you please leave us alone?'

'Why are you so angry?' Harry asked, not exactly understanding why his godfather was suddenly so uptight. Romilda glared at Sirius, then gave Harry a sort of wistful look before leaving the two alone.

'I'm not Harry, believe me, I'm not angry with you. I'm sure that Ferrer fellow had what was coming to him. I was here yesterday you know, so was Ferrer's father, and he's trying to get you good for what you did, Harry… You're not going to believe what McGonagall is going to do. ..We better go in.'

McGonagall was sitting behind her desk looking stern. She was tapping her fingers off her desk, looking nervous which was completely out of character.

'Potter, sit.' Harry sat in front of her desk, right where Lorena sits during Saturday detentions. Sirius sat beside him, 'There is nothing that can be done.'

'O...k, that's good then. Why did you call me in?'

'I meant nothing _else_, Potter.'

'Else?'

'Potter, I assume you know why you are here?' She looked over the top of her glasses at him, 'Christian Ferrer told his father what you did Saturday evening after your detention with me. His father came in Sunday and we talked… He is _not _going to let this go lightly.'

'And what do you mean nothing else can be done?'

'Suspension, Potter, suspension.' McGonagall said angrily.

Harry looked at Sirius desperately, but he clearly thought there was nothing he could do. Harry couldn't believe this, he had never been suspended before. He had done some bad things, but he never even thought suspension would ever happen for him.

'But… But.' Harry began desperately, 'What about more detentions?'

'I can't give you more detentions. That's just adding to all the ones you have yet to go to, Potter. Believe me, I want to give you detentions. I don't want to have to suspend someone from my own house, but it has to be done. If not, I could be attacked for showing favouritism.' McGonagall took off her glasses and sighed, 'I can't take away your Hogsmeade weekends because they're already gone from a previous disobeying of rules, and I won't take you off the Quidditch team, like Mr Ferrer suggested. I have to take real actions or my position as Head of Gryffindor house could be questioned. Do you understand, Potter?'

Harry nodded solemnly. He couldn't believe he'd be suspended. For how long? Would he have to go back to the Dursleys? What would happen if he wasn't around to keep and eye on Ferrer to make sure he wasn't near Lorena?

'Ferrer only got detention and stuff for what he did to Alexander.' Harry said glumly.

'I know Potter, but he didn't have a huge build up of upcoming detentions, did he?'

'That's not _my _fault.'

'Who's fault do you think it is then, Potter?' McGonagall said angrily, 'You disobeyed school rules. Down in Hogsmeade they still exist for Hogwarts students. You drank, you stole and you stayed out past curfew… Do you not seem to realise that You-Know-Who is fully capable-.' She broke off and began to talk lower, 'You do not have the same ability as any other student, to walk out of this castle with no protection. Breaking these rules won't have the same consequences for Valdéz-Black or Weasley like they would on you… So, I'll suspend you for one week… But if this mess between you and Ferrer gets worse, you'll be gone for longer… We'll send someone to check up on you every so often when you're at Grimmauld Place.'

Harry looked at Sirius and his Godfather shrugged. Sirius got up from his chair and led Harry to the door.

'I'm really sorry Harry, I swear I tried everything when I was in with that rats father yesterday.' The bell rang and people came out of classes, all happy and laughing. It seemed so strange to witness people enjoying themselves, as Harry trudged along despondently. Harry told Sirius that he just wanted to say goodbye to Hermione, Ron and Lorena before he had to leave. He told Sirius that Ron would be in the Gryffindor common room and he was to wait for him there. Harry rushed to the corridor that he was sure that Arithmacny was held in. And sure enough, after waiting a few minutes at the classroom door, Hermione and Lorena walked along, side by side, talking in hushed voices, and Harry guessed it was probably about him.

'Harry!' Lorena said when she spotted him, 'What are you doing here?'

'I've been suspended.' Hermione let out a gasp of horror, 'Only for a week though. Just wanted to come here and say bye until next Monday.' He grinned feebly at them.

Hermione suddenly jumped forward to hug Harry. 'Oh Harry, I know you've done some awful things, but suspension isn't the appropriate punishment for what you did to Ferrer.' Harry felt a rush of gratitude towards her. He knew her dislike for breaking rules, but she still sympathised with him.

Next it was Lorena's turn. She dropped her bag and went to kiss him, when they had finally stopped, and when a number of people had crowded the corridor waiting for their Arithmancy professor they spoke again, 'I'm sorry for saying you were stupid for doing that… It was nice, in a weird chauvinist pig sort of way… It's going to be weird without you for a whole week.'

Parting with Lorena made Harry feel kind strange, as if he was leaving for a year or something. The girls promised they would write to him, and were hurried along into class when their professor stood waiting impatiently at the door.

Back in the Gryffindor common room, the place was a bit more crowded than usual at this time. Being October the weather had become much colder, and people took refuge inside, rather than out by the lake. Sirius and Ron were talking, obviously Ron had just been informed of Harry's suspension.

'Whoa!' Ron said quietly, 'But all you did was give him a tiny mark on his face… No offence.' He added hastily.

'You know what you have to do, yea?' He asked Ron as he threw his bag over his shoulder, waiting for Sirius to attempt to leave, 'Keep an eye on Ferrer, keep him away from Lorena.' Ron nodded in agreement and that was it. Harry was suspended for one week.

Sirius walked with his Godson through the now deserted corridors. He was really angry with Ferrer for getting his Godson suspended.

'Harry… Are you telling me, all this is over Lorena?' Harry didn't reply to Sirius as they made their way out through the entrance hall and down the stone steps. 'Because if it is Harry, then I'd be mad.'

'Why?'

'Because that's a sure fire way to get her to hate you, Harry.'

'How so?'

'Because, as much as guys like to think that girls enjoy people fighting over them, it's not true… It's okay at first, but if you get too out of hand she won't want to know either one of you. Seriously, trust me.'

'I never tried to _fight _over her, Sirius.' Harry explained, 'You even told me to keep guys away from her that night in the fire. He's always around… Looking at her legs and stuff, and then punching Alexander to show off to her… So I punched him to settle the whole thing.'

Sirius had to admit that he understood this thing with Harry, but he just wanted to warn him against getting too worked up about guys looking at Lorena, 'As long as they don't _do _anything, you just really just leave it.'

'And if they do, do something?'

'Then you have my full support… I didn't like that Ferrer lad anyway, I wouldn't want him near her… Her father would probably love that.'

'Why?'

'The guy's part Spanish, and pureblood. It'd be the perfect match in his eyes.'


	22. The Distavision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They are the property of JK Rowling. I only own the new OC's which appear in the following chapters.**

Harry spent his days with Tonks in the living room. He seemed to be the only one who was able to talk to her. Sirius tended to avoid her, not wanting any little arguments to come up, Lupin doing the same. Both having to put up with Lily while she was pregnant with Harry, made them realise that maybe Tonks would be much better off alone to rest… and do whatever else pregnant women do. It was Tuesday morning, Harry was lying on his stomach in front of the fire gazing mournfully into it's depths. Tonks was resting her legs on the coffee table, a mug of tea in one hand and a magazine in the other.

Lupin entered the room, usually expecting to find Tonks reading as she usually did at this time every morning, but seeing Harry on the couch made Lupin think he was merely seeing things.

'Harry?' The sorrowful Harry didn't reply, and Lupin walked into the kitchen, hoping to find an explanation for James' son sitting in the living room.

'Hey, what's Harry doing in there?' He asked Sirius who was in the process of trying to toast some bread for his breakfast.

'He was suspended yesterday.' Sirius said vaguely as Lupin showed his obvious shock, 'Yea.' Sirius looked up at Lupin, 'It's all very tiring to talk about. He punched some guy, for punching the guy who hit a bludger at Lorena.'

'What?' Lupin wasn't sure this made sense.

'Told you.' Sirius looked up and grinned, 'Come on, it's nothing we wouldn't have done when we were young. Don't get so angry.'

'Sirius, you are really having trouble with being a guardian aren't you?'

'No, and I fully support what Harry did.' Sirius grimaced as he continued, 'Harry said that guy was looking at _my _nieces legs… That little prick.'

'This is a stupid teenage thing that you're agreeing with!'

'Remy, you wouldn't even agree with it if you were sixteen right now.' Lupin nodded succumbing to Sirius' statement, knowing that he was in fact right.

'He looks sad in there.' Lupin remarked. Sirius shrugged.

'Well, he brought it upon himself after all. It's only a week anyway. It's good news for us though because he's been entertaining Tonks when Molly isn't around… Last night they stayed up for ages eating ice-cream… It was all a bit too girly for me, I just went to bed-'

Sirius was cut off by the door opening and Harry coming in, with a cigarette in his mouth and a hand holding up a lighter to it.

'Harry, why are you in here with that?' Sirius asked, this was possibly a part of his Godson that he really hated.

'I can't smoke beside a pregnant woman for fuck sake, what do you think I am?' He took his place up on the kitchen counter and began to puff away, 'I would never pollute the lungs of an innocent child.'

Remus raised his eyebrows, 'What are you then?'

'Do I look like an innocent child to you?'

'Well, I remember when you did,' Lupin admitted.

Harry let out a snigger. Clearly finding Lupin thinking about him as a child somewhat amusing, but then, as soon as the laughter had come, the scowl had returned. He leaned his head sadly, up against the fridge, 'I wonder what they're doing now?' Harry looked at the time on his phone, 'I'd be in Charms now if I was there…'

'Not smoking I presume?'

'Of course not.' Harry said, 'I'd have a fag break after this class… Sirius, I want to go back,' He whined.

'Just have some breakfast and shut up.' Sirius said, 'Wait… Do you ever eat? I have rarely seen you eat food.'

'Of course I eat, Sirius' Harry said dryly, 'I'm alive, aren't I?… Are there any apples, I'm starving actually.'

'Apples?' Lupin said with a raised eyebrow, 'Is that all you live on?'

'An apple a day keeps the doctor away,' He said absentmindedly as he searched the fridge for an apple, then resuming to his original place on the counter top, apple in one hand, cigarette in the other.

'Here have this too,' Sirius handed him a slice of buttered toast.

'No thanks, I don't like butter… Or toast.'

'I remember when you used to eat anything, Harry. Literally anything,' Remus recalled.

'That's what babies do, that's why I was so fat.' Lupin and Sirius looked at each other as if Harry was crazy for saying that, noticing the looks that they were giving each other Harry added, 'Oh, come on! Babies are meant to be fat. So don't look at me as if I have an eating disorder or something.'

But it was kind of hard to do so when Harry refused to eat when with other people.

Though Harry enjoyed talking with his Godfather, he missed Lorena, the castle, his friends and Quidditch practice. He couldn't wait for the week to be over so he could finally get back to school. As McGonagall had promised, she stayed late after an Order meeting on Thursday evening to give him homework, which he knew he wouldn't bother doing.

Harry, as usual, was in his typical place in the living room, lying on his stomach, staring into the fire. Order members passed through to see him on Thursday evening, some, like Mad Eye Moody to tell him off for getting suspended, other such as Dedalus Diggle, to shake his hand and say how thankful they were to see him well.

'Potter.' McGonagall said haughtily from the corner, as Order members who didn't stay in Grimmauld Place on a long term basis made their way to the hall and out the front door, all that remained in the living room were Mr and Mrs Weasley, Charlie, Fred, George, Tonks and Remus. Mrs Weasley brought tea for everyone, so they could relax by the fire after the meeting. Sirius took a place in a chair beside the fireplace, and glared as Snape passed through to say goodbye.

'Potter.' Snape taunted, 'How are you finding your week off?'

'Okay.' He shrugged, not bothering to look up at Snape.

'Did you know, I now have you failing potions?'

'Its obvious, seeing as I can't even remember the last time I was in your class.'

'For someone who thinks it's so _obvious_, I don't understand why you can't get up and walk through my classroom door.'

'I would but I get very depressed when I attempt to.' Harry sighed, still staring into the depths of the fire.

'Snape, I don't think he's in the mood to talk.' George grinned.

'Yea…' Fred added, 'I've never seen him like this… It's kind of weird.'

'Harry dear?' Mrs Weasley asked, as Snape finally left, 'Would you like some tea.' But Harry didn't reply. He merely shook his head.

'How could someone actually miss school _that _much?' George asked in an undertone, and Mrs Weasley shot him a glare.

'Potter.' McGonagalls stern voice broke into Harry's relaxed mind and annoyed the shit out of him, 'Potter, look at me.'

'I don't like when people tell me what to do Professor, it disparages me…'

'It disparages you? _Disparages_… For heavens sake Potter it won't kill you to look at me.' Harry dragged his eyes away from the fire and looked up at his Transfiguration Professor. 'Now Potter, I'm only doing this because you're usually a good student… Well… good in ways. I know how when you have an excuse you'll pretty much milk it as much as you can. I figured if I gave you your homework, you'd use the excuse of being suspended as a reason that it couldn't be done, so I'm giving you a choice. You can take your homework and do it, or you can just say you don't want it now.'

Harry looked at her thoughtfully for a moment.

'And don't dare take it and not do it, because I won't accept the excuse then. I know how you like to make trouble for yourself, but if you just say you don't want it now, I won't tell any of the other professors I gave it to you.'

'What if I take it and forget to do it or something?'

'Potter _please_' McGonagall sat down opposite Sirius' chair, 'This is so important you have no idea. You have detentions built up that have to be done when you go back. If you go back without your homework, I'll be forced to give you more, and a certain amount of detentions each term can lead to a disciplinary hearing. So, just so you _don't _have to do that, I _won't _give you homework, okay, Potter?'

'Sure… But you could have just done that anyway and not tell me.'

'Well, maybe I thought you might have got some disease since you were suspended that would make you actually want to do something.'

Harry shook his head, 'Nope, not yet.'

McGonagall looked at Mrs Weasley who shrugged but looked concerned all the same. McGonagall suggested that she should go and bade goodnight to the Weasley's, Sirius, Tonks and Lupin.

'You know Harry, you could use those things that we still have to decide a name for.' Fred said to him.

'Wait Fred, we named 'em.'

'Did we?"

'Yes… Yesterday." George said proudly, "Distavisions."

'You want me to watch them doing what they do everyday… You think that'd make me feel happier?' Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at them.

'Well, yea…' George said, 'You can pause it and add your own little bits in if they're having a conversation.'

Harry just looked at him, not enjoying the joke, 'What if they were, using the toilet or something?'

'We have that worked out, Harry.'

'Yea, you can't get a signal if there are things out of trousers that shouldn't be seen.'

'They were brilliant inventions.' Sirius said.

Tonks agreed, 'I used it the other day when Remus had come home late.' Everyone laughed. Well, no one in the Order would ever be able to cheat on their partner with this device.

'All we're saying is-' George started.

'A good way to keep an eye on what's his name, Ferrer.'

'Is to look and see.' George smiled.

'That's a complete invasion of privacy-'

'Oh come on Harry,' George grinned, 'What do you expect her to be doing? Having sex with someone? Now look…'

'Plus, this is the only way to see what Ron gets up to in school. We can't tap into his…. Thingy.'

'Distavision." George interrupted.

'Oh yea. That."

Harry gave in, taking the 'thingy' as Fred called it, out of his pocket and planting it down on the table.

'You haven't even bothered to figure out how to work it have you Harry?' George asked in a hurt voice. And Harry shrugged.

'This Distavision could save your life some day, you better learn how to use our invention. Plus we gave it to you as a present. The least you could have done is played with it once!'

Fred picked it up off the table and began pressing buttons, letters and numbers began to appear out of the top bubble, and Harry was instantly reminded of the Dursleys wide screen television.

'See, look Harry we're going to teach you how to use it.' George said as he pointed to the letters first, 'Each T stand for… thingy… Yea we're getting kind of lazy with our inventions… And the numbers represent each person who has one.'

'This particular one is T20, so naturally, as I shouldn't have to explain to you, you can't look at that one... Because that's what's going on here. T21 is Ron, T22 is Hermione and T23 is Lorena. So, we press that one.'

Fred hit T23 on the transparent screen. 'And now, we watch.' Laying the Distavision back down on the coffee table for everyone to see. Suddenly without warning a loud noise erupted from the tiny semi-circular object and everyone jumped in fright. There was very loud rock music playing, and everyone as far as Harry could see was holding an alcoholic beverage. It looked like mostly only the sixth and seventh years of Gryffindor, but there were a few fifth years, scattered around randomly. Then, clearly visible in the centre was Lorena, She was wearing her Quidditch uniform, minus the cloak, and Harry noticed that other people had them too. Practice was obviously just after ending and there was a party.

'A party? On Thursday night?' Harry asked himself, 'Why does everything good happen when I'm gone?'

Then with a jolt in his stomach, Harry noticed that Lorena wasn't wearing her Quidditch jumper, she was wearing his. It was a good bit too big for her and nearly went over her tiny Quidditch skirt. His name shone in gold on the back of it, above a large number seven. She was also holding her own broom in one hand and a drink in the other. She took a large swig and made her way to Ron who was in the corner with Lavender… Harry immediately wished Mrs Weasley wasn't watching this, but he had to just watch Lorena for a while to make sure Ferrer kept his distance. Lorena hit Ron on the shoulder, but he ignored her, too busy with Lavender.

'Ron. RON!' She yelled in his ear.

'What do you want Lorena?'

'I'm lonely.' She stumbled slightly and pouted.

'You're lonely… Well, go over talk to Parvati and Melina. I'm busy. And remember, if Ferrer comes near you… Run in the opposite direction, got it?' Lorena nodded. Harry had to admit that he wasn't too happy with Ron's method of keeping an eye on his girlfriend.

Turning her back on Ron and Lavender who were once again in a fierce lip lock, Lorena looked around the room, spotting Parvati and Melina, she looked down at her broom thoughtfully. She swung her leg over it and flew into the air. Suddenly everyone began to cheer her and look up. Not the best idea for a girl who was trying to hide from a guy. She swiftly landed beside Parvati.

'Hi, Lorena,' Parvati smiled, 'We were talking about Ferrer just there. Harry got expelled for punching him right?'

Lorena nodded, picking up a random drink off the table and draining it, 'What are you saying about Ferrer?'

'I'm thinking of asking him out.' Melina grinned.

'Ooh, wow, you should really do that. That'd be so perfect actually. Do it now.' Lorena said nudging Melina in the arm.

'But what about you?'

'What about me?'

'Duh! He wants you so bad. Don't you not care?'

Lorena shook her head, and held her hand out to get a drink from Seamus who was passing by, 'No. Being on a Quidditch team I understand the whole Quidditch dating thing.'

'Have you ever gone out with someone _not _on a Quidditch team?'

'Well…' Lorena paused here and then laughed, 'Actually I haven't. How _weird_. Anyway, chasers and beaters don't get on, neither do chasers and keepers… But that wouldn't apply to you as you don't play… But that's also the same with playing music. There are instruments that just don't go together, but Harry and I both play guitar so we're good on a Quidditch team and in a band… But, you don't play music either, do you?… Well, whatever you like to do yourself.'

'Do you have a matching scar too?' Melina asked rather coldly.

Lorena, not picking up on the bitterness in her voice hummed to herself quietly, 'Well. I do have a scar on my ass… But I don't know if they match, its kind of hard for me to see it, you know.' Lorena began giggling.

'Lorena?' And that was it, Ferrer had made an appearance, and Harry just realised, he couldn't do anything about it.

'What do you want?'

'I got you a drink.'

Lorena looked him up and down. She hesitated on taking the drink. Maybe she should give it to Melina… Nah, it was free alcohol, might as well take it.

'Can I sit?' Ferrer indicated to the chair next to Lorena.

'You did bring me a free drink…' Harry couldn't believe what he heard her saying, 'Okay, as long as you don't be an ass.'

'Do I ever?'

Lorena opened her mouth so wide, it was hard to tell if she was joking or just really drunk. 'You're _always_ an ass. What are you on?'

'When'll Potter be back?'

'Monday.'

'So, that gives you three days left without him… I honestly thought he'd be gone for like a month or so.'

'He pretty much pissed in your pants there didn't he?' Lorena laughed, leaving the drink Seamus gave her on the table… 'what's this anyway?' She said peering at the new drink she had, it was lime green and Harry recognised it as a muggle drink he used to have in the Dursleys.

'I don't like her drinking that.' He said out loud, 'Maybe he put something in it. Someone has to go break up this party. They're only like sixteen and seventeen and they're drinking. That's disgraceful.'

'When things get a little worse, Harry, then we'll act… They're only drinking.' Sirius said to his Godson.

'It's nice.' Ferrer was saying, 'got it when I was down in London during the summer.'

Lorena took a sip and looked like she enjoyed the drink. She nodded to him, thanking him for the drink. Obviously thinking that this was an invitation to get closer, he sat on the couch beside her, with Melina and Parvati looking at them with distaste.

'What are you doing?' Lorena asked him, taking another sip.

'We're friends now, yea? I heard it was your birthday so I got you a drink.' He thought he was doing an excellent job at wooing her.

Lorena stared at him for a while, than said, much to Harry's delight, 'You're weird, and not in a good way like Harry is, in a bad way, like a stalker.'

Ferrer attempted to laugh. Clearly trying to make her comfortable with him. He went to put and arm around her and she jumped up.

'Okay Ferrer, thanks for the drink, but I have to go now. Melina badly wants to open her legs to someone, put your arm around her.' Lorena hurriedly walked away, and Harry wanted to punch him again as he saw him look at his girlfriends backside as she walked away. Sirius also noticing what Ferrer was looking at, gritted his teeth. She stayed close by, now standing beside Seamus and a few other guys from their year. A friend of Ferrer's came over and sat where Lorena had just been.

'How'd it go?'

'Let's say, I _will _get to fuck her while she's wearing his jersey… That should piss him off, shouldn't it?' Ferrer grinned, as he watched her sipping the drink.

'Oh my God!'

'Harry please calm down. She's completely disgusted by him-'

'Yea, exactly. He _did _put something in her drink! How else would he be so sure?'

'And what'll that do?'

Harry looked at Sirius like he was slow, 'Come _on_. It'll make her pretty much unconscious so he can do what he want with her.'

'We'll go Harry. We always love crashing a good party.' And with that Fred and George disapparated to Hogsmeade, before Mrs Weasley had the chance to shout at them to send a message to Ron.

Harry could hardly stick watching it. In the next few minutes he saw Lorena becoming more and more agitated, and when Ferrer witnessed this, he went up to keep her company. She had began sweating and Sirius was reminded of Harry on his birthday when Lorena said he was having a 'bad trip.'

'Could you please leave me alone?' Lorena moaned, 'I was supposed to run away, that's what Ron said.' She slapped herself on the top of the head for disobeying Ron.

'Shh. Come here.' Ferrer put his arm around her and she began crying.

'Where are Fred and George?' Sirius asked, 'How long does it take to walk up to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade?'

'About half an hour I'd say.' Lupin said, moving closer to the transparent screen. 'Unless there was a carriage there… But why would there be so late at night?'

'Here sit down.' Ferrer led her to the couch again and began attempting to kiss her neck, she kept trying to throw him off, but occasionally she became drowsy and just let him, turning away as if hoping if she ignored him, he'd disappear.

A large commotion at the window, proved to Harry that Fred and George were finally after arriving. They flew in through the window on brooms that they had unmistakably borrowed from the Quidditch pitch. Both pointed their wand to their throats and muttered a spell. Their voices were suddenly louder, over everyone else's.

'Attention all underage drinkers of the Gryffindor common room!'

'Party's over. Get up to bed.'

'Except for Ron, the girl he's with, Ginny, Dean and the pervert on the couch with Harry Potters drugged girlfriend.'

Everyone began muttering, wondering who had drugged Lorena. Slowly but surely they all emptied the common room, glancing back at Lorena lolling over the side of the couch. When everyone had left, Fred and George returned their voices to normal.

'Why?'

'Yea, _Why_? A Thursday night?'

Ron and Dean looked at each other then pointed at Ferrer. 'He did it. He's been planning a few of these. We just came back from practice and there was drink everywhere.' Ron said hurriedly.

Lorena suddenly retched all over Ferrer's crotch and Dean, Ron and Ginny started laughing.

'Did that put it down Ferrer?' Ron sniggered as Ferrer glowered at him.

'Ron, mum knows. She's been watching. So you might want to shut up now.' George said.

'Yup.' Fred added, 'we've been watching Lorena's… thing since you guys came back from practice. Now here's what we're going to do, now that we're responsible adults.'

'We won't tell McGonagall what happened. This could go badly for all of you.'

'However, we're sending this scum, to Dumbledore's office, right away.'

Lorena began crying louder, swaying back and forth, wiping her forehead. Ferrer, obviously trying to make it look like he was taking care of her, immediately asked her what was wrong, and added the word 'baby' as Ginny raised her eyebrows at him.

Lorena attempted to ignore him, still swaying she cried hysterically, 'I was going to say that I want to go home! But I- I -I can't, cause I _have_ no home… I h-h-have nowhere to g-g-go.'

'It's okay.' Ferrer hugged her, 'I'll take care of you Lorena.'

'Get the fuck off me.' Lorena tried to push him away, getting up and running to George and hugging him, 'Where's -hic- Harry?'

'Ok, Ron, take Lorena to the hospital wing. Tell Madame Pompfrey what happened but don't mention the party.' Fred said as George tried to comfort Lorena.

'Dean… Lavender, you're just here to embarrass Ron and Ginny in front of Mum and Dad, you can go.' George added when Lorena had left with Ron, still crying and ranting about having no home.

Harry wanted to go to the hospital wing to see Lorena but Mrs Weasley forbade it. She said he wasn't allowed to waltz up to the school whenever he wanted for a visit. He then appealed to Sirius who also agreed. He said Lorena would be fine with Madame Pompfrey. The next day, the Daily Prophet had reported the attack on Lorena by Ferrer. They included Harry, and his story of getting expelled shortly before it happened. From what Harry read of the article, it had said that there was a possibility of Ferrer's expulsion, but nothing was final as Albus Dumbledore had to speak with Ferrer's parents.

'I hope that shit gets expelled.' Sirius growled after he had read the article, 'But knowing his family, they're rich enough to hire a brilliant Disputer and get him off with a detention or something.'


End file.
